


Pumpkin Spice • Fictober 2020

by borisgarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fpreg, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borisgarc/pseuds/borisgarc
Summary: • 31 días, 31 One shots •Decidí participar activamente en el Fictober de este año así que hice mi propia lista de palabras clave.Soy multishipper así que en este libro encontraran muchísimos ships diferentes.Disfruten su fictober, porque nos estaremos leyendo diario.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Lysander Scamander, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Tom Riddle, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black/Charlie Weasley, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Lluvia

• Pareja: Draco x Ron •

La lluvia no paraba de caer, las nubes grises reflejaban los rayos y los truenos resonaban por todo el castillo, las vitrinas del salón de trofeos vibraban por la tormenta y aún así la profesora McGonagall no les había perdonado el castigo de limpiar todos los trofeos al estilo muggle, pero eso se ganaba Ron por no poder enfrentar a sus amigos.

Draco se encontraba en silencio al otro lado del salón limpiando, el ambiente era pesado e incomodo, solo se oía el agua caer vaya día, el clima le sentaba perfecto a su humor y aún faltaban 3 horas para librarse de ese tormento, Ron no sabía cómo hablarle, no estaba seguro de qué decir, esa tonta pelea entre su novio y Harry lo habían llevado ahí, tenía miedo de que su Dragón ya no quisiera estar más con él.

-Debe ser pesado para ti limpiar al estilo muggle, eh.- Ron trató de sonar divertido pero Draco ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y sólo dejo salir un bufido. — ¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó? Tenemos tiempo de sobra para arreglar esto, por favor huroncito.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, de que me hechizaste? prefiero usar este tiempo para acabar este estúpido castigo y no tener que volver mañana.- Draco sonaba muy molesto y safó su mano de la de Ron cuando éste trató de tomarla.

-No te hechicé, no de esa forma, yo sé que estuve mal, pero solo era para desarmarte, sabes que jamás te haría daño y tú y Harry...

-¡Ese es el problema comadreja! el estúpido de San Potter siempre va primero para ti, ¿por qué no lo desarmaste a él? porque ni siquiera le has dicho lo nuestro, ni a él ni al ratón de biblioteca, ¿alguien en tu familia lo sabe? — Ron abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato al no saber que responder.- Eso pensé, ya déjame terminar esto en paz.

Draco dio por sentada la conversación y Ron se alejó a seguir trabajando en el castigo, tenía que dejar a su Dragón calmarse o empeoraría las cosas, se sentía muy mal, pero al menos Draco no había terminado su noviazgo en ese momento y seguía hablando de ellos en presente, eso lo animó un poco.

El hurón tenía razón, ni sus amigos ni su familia estaban enterados de que tenía novio y menos que éste fuera Draco Malfoy, lo peor era que los amigos y la madre de su Dragón si sabían de él, vaya Gryffindor más cobarde había salido.

Necesitaba hacer algo para remediar las cosas, aún no estaba seguro de qué, pero lo primero que haría sería hablar con Harry y Hermione sobre sus sentimientos y su noviazgo con Draco, ellos lo entenderían, tal vez les cueste al inicio pero confiaba que ninguno lo odiaría por ello.

Llegó la noche y le contó a sus amigos sobre su preciado rubio, Harry lucia bastante asombrado, tardo en entenderlo, pero al final le sonrío y le dijo que se disculparía con Draco por la pelea de ese día y que si él estaba seguro de que la serpiente no era venenosa le creía, por otro lado Hermione lo empezó a interrogar, diciendo que si por eso le ponía pretextos para no hacer sus guardias de prefectos juntos, tantos años y le seguía sorprendiendo lo persuasiva que era su mejor amiga, se sentía aliviado de como lo tomaron, ahora solo faltaba su familia; escribió dos cartas antes de dormir, una para sus padres y en el otro sobre colocó dinero de sus ahorros, necesitaba pedirle perdón a Draco de alguna forma y sabía que solo así lo escucharía.

El día empezó nublado y se veía que nuevamente llovería, llegó la hora del descanso entre clases y Ron no podía estar más nervioso, vio a Draco en el patio central a lo lejos con su grupo de amigos y se acercó con la caja de chocolates belgas que sabía que Draco amaba, estuvo a punto de tropezar varias veces, sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, había practicado lo que quería decirle a su Dragón, sabía que en ese sitio había mucha gente y más a esa hora, pero no importaba, quería demostrarle a Draco que él iba primero.

Al llegar frente al grupito de Slytherin se paralizo, su cerebro había olvidado como darle ordenes a su boca para hablar, estaba tan pálido que sus pecas resaltan aun más.

\- ¿Necesitas algo comadreja? - Draco trató de sonar hostil, pero sus facciones mostraban su preocupación.

\- Yo... yotecompréesto.- Abrió la boca para decir todo de golpe, mientras mostraba la caja de chocolates.

Draco enrojeció, sus amigos empezaron a cuchichear y sabía que en cualquier momento Pansy empezaría a cantar algo estúpido sobre él y su león besándose bajo un muérdago, así que hizo lo más sensato y se llevó a Ron a rastras de ese sitio, llegaron a un salón en desuso y Draco por fin soltó el brazo de su novio, el cual seguía sin reaccionar como un ser humano normal.

\- No tenías que comprarme nada Ron, no era necesario, el enojo se me iba a pasar tarde o temprano.- Draco estaba consiente del precio de esos chocolates y no quería que su león gastara dinero de más solo porque tuvieron una tonta discusión.

\- No, no es por eso que los compré, bueno si un poco, pero quería invitarte formalmente a mi casa, a conocer a mis padres y a mis hermanos, bueno a los que no conoces obvio, por que ya conoces a algunos y...

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse el chico más feliz del mundo, su novio al fin lo haría publico, quería seguir escuchándolo titubear, le encantaba ver a su comadreja nervioso, pero no quería seguir aguantando las ganas que tenia de besarlo, así que para que su novio ya no sufriera más se acercó para plantarle un beso, colocó sus manos al rededor del cuello y comenzó a jugar con su pelirrojo cabello, Ron posó sus manos sobre su cintura y se fundieron en un beso que hubiera subido más de tono si no fuera por el relámpago que resonó asustándolos y sacándoles unas risas.


	2. Fantasma

• Pareja: Regulus x James• 

\- No creí que algún día me invitarías a cenar.- decía el menor de los Black mientras le sonreía con coquetería.

\- Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, además sé que te gusta mucho este sitio.- la voz ronca de James Potter le erizó la piel.

Hace ya 3 años que ambos habían iniciado un juego de coqueteo, Regulus se había cambiado de bando al enterarse de lo que Voldemort le había hecho a su elfo, tenía la información de los horrocruxes a su favor y Dumbledore no dudo en darle una oportunidad para contribuir en la orden del fénix, la cual tenía su sede en la casa de James Potter.

Regulus nunca imaginó que volvería a ver a su hermano y a los amigos de éste, no estaba seguro de que había sentido al reencontrarse con su primer amor de niño, de lo que si estaba seguro (porque era muy bueno oyendo tras las puertas sin ser descubierto) es que Evans ya no estaba en la órbita del de gafas y eso solo le dio pie a comenzar a conquistar al hombre que siempre quiso para él.

Desde entonces él y James siempre han estado en constantes juegos de galantería, coqueteo y por qué no, un poco de toqueteo, eso no quería decir que Regulus se conformara con eso, él quería más, no le molestaba lo que tenían por el momento, pero se mentiría si dijera que no quería exclusividad con James, por eso se emocionó como niño en dulcería cundo James lo invitó a una cita forma, la cual lo llevó a tener que cambiarse más de diez veces frente al espejo, cosa que jamas admitirá en voz alta.

La cena había ido de maravilla, la conversación había sido increíble, eso era algo que a Regulus le encantaba de James, podía hablar con él de lo que sea, la conversación siempre era interesante, no se estancaba y si habían silencios nunca se sentían incomodos, los platos y las copas se habían retirado de la mesa y ya solo les quedaba el postre.

\- ¿Y puedo preguntar a que se debe esta primera vez?- Regulus seguía con el tono suave y meloso que sabía a James le encantaba, el de gafas había picado el anzuelo, porque el sonrojo no tardo en llegar a su rostro.

\- Bueno yo, pensaba en todo esto que tenemos y...

\- ¿Y que tenemos James? —no pudo evitar interrumpirlo, no estaba seguro si el Gryffindor iba hacia donde el quería que fueran.

\- Todo esto de... ya sabes, el que te metas a mi ducha, que yo vaya en la noche a tu recamara, yo... solo quiero dejar en claro, que me encanta, pero me gustaría ir más lejos, creo.

El silencio de Regulus empezó a poner nervioso a James y ninguno dijo nada mientras les servían el crème brûlée.

Regulus no sabía que decir, eso era lo que quería, pero al escuchar a James hablar así, el pánico entró adueñándose de su cuerpo, le gustaba mucho, por Merlin le gustó desde los 14, pero ahora había un sentimiento más fuerte y era obvio que sufría de miedo al abandono, tantas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, ¿y si se aburre de mi? ¿si no me quiere lo suficiente? ¿si deja de quererme? sacudío sus pensamientos, esas preguntas no tenían importancia ahora porque él sabía que solo quería responder una hecha por James.

\- Solo haz la pregunta.- Dijo en un tono tan bajo que solo James pudo escuchar.

\- ¿Quieres... quieres ser mi novio?

Las sonrisas que ambos pusieron al escuchar el "Sí" de Regulus hizo que la luna brillara aun más, dejaron el postre y pagaron, Regulus le sugirió mejor ir a la casa de sus padres, ahí Sirius no estaría de chismoso.

Hacía años que ninguno entraba al 12 de Grimmauld Place, pero valía la pena evitar las preguntas de su hermano sobre su cita, los besos habían comenzado desde que Regulus abrió la puerta de enfrente, iban avanzando hasta que James chocó contra el sofá cayendo sentado, Regulus aprovechó el momento para sentarse a horcajadas de su novio, que bien sonaba decir eso, su novio, los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad, James tenia las manos masajeando el trasero del menor, mientras Regulus comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del Gryffindor, todo iba tan perfecto, la noche era joven y ellos iniciaban algo nuevo.

\- ¡¿Qué hace este traidor amigo de sangre sucias en mi casa?!- el fantasma de Walburga Black salir del retrato, gritando y berreando contra James y Regulus.

Ambos se espantaron y cortaron todo contacto entre ellos, pero inmediatamente empezaron a colocar hechizos al retrato de la señora Black, Regulus no esperaba que el cuadro de su madre siguiera proyectando su fantasma, vaya noche.

\- Esa bruja nunca va a dejar de molestar, ni siquiera estando muerta, lamento mucho esto.- Regulus se disulpó, había sido su idea ir a ese lugar y por querer evitar a Sirius se encontraron con algo peor.

\- Tal vez era mejor responderle todas la preguntas a Sirius que ver a la bruja de tu madre, al menos no nos vio desnudos.

Las risas comenzaron a resonar por todo el salón y Regulus decidido tomó la mano de James para guiarlo a su vieja habitación, pondría hechizos para evitar que el fantasma de su madre los vuelva a interrumpir o mejor aún, que los vea desnudos y amándose para que se retuerza en su tumba porque su hijo es novio de un "traidor a la sangre".


	3. Abejas

• Pareja: Alphard Black x Tom Riddle •

A Alphard Black le encantaba la miel, desde que tenía memoria siempre endulzaba sus tés con miel, le colocaba miel a su pan tostado, podía comerla a cucharadas, la amaba tanto que cuando era niño le ponía ese manjar ámbar a su leche, hablaba de las propiedades de ésta, curativas, rejuvenecientes, etc. todo el tiempo, su meta en la vida era inventar una poción con miel, ¿para qué? no importaba, podía ser para dolor de garganta, una pomada para raspones o una crema para la cara, solo quería hacer una receta perfecta con algo que amaba.

Eso siempre había sido algo del interés de su mejor amigo, Tom Riddle, éste lo veía devorar miel a todas horas y también había escuchado atento y sin rechistar las quejas del Black si algún día no ponían miel en la hora de la comida, ¿cómo endulzaría su té?

No era un secreto para nadie de Slytherin que Tom Riddle estaba loco por su mejor amigo, bueno si era un secreto para alguien, para el distraído de Alphard Black, su amigo babeaba por él y él babeaba por la miel.

Su amistad había iniciado el primer día en el expreso de Hogwarts, Tom se había sentado solo en un vagón, era un niño muy tímido, su vida había cambiado completamente desde que sus padres lo adoptaron, resultó que era un mago y que además era descendiente de los Slytherin, una familia muy importante según lo que sus padres le contaron y las cosas que le dieron para leer e informarse, por otro lado, Alphard era un chico muy carismático y extrovertido, que se atrevió a preguntarle si podía sentarse con él en el mismo vagón, "mi hermano me corrió del suyo porque llegaron sus amigos" era la explicación que le había dado, para después enfrascarse en una conversación sobre lo maravillosa que era la miel de abeja.

Se hicieron inseparables a partir de que ambos fueron sorteos en Slytherin, fue así como empezaron a nacer sentimientos en Tom hacia Alphard y siete años mas tarde a punto de graduarse, Tom seguía sin poder decirle a su mejor amigo que le gustaba, trataba de seguir los consejos de sus padres, hablar y ser directo con él, pero cuando lo intentaba no tenía ni idea de qué decir por más que lo practicara frente al espejo, su hermano Credence siempre se burlaba de eso, en serio era un caso perdido en el amor.

Estaban sentados junto al lago descansando después de haber hecho su ultimo Extasis, eso era todo, el colegio estaba por terminar y ellos solo querían la paz que merecían después de tanto esfuerzo.

Tom veía a Alphard entre ojo, quería aprovechar ese momento, porque de lo contrario sabia que nunca lo haría, sus caminos podrían separarse en un par de semanas y perder la comunicación, estaba nervioso y no sabía ni por donde comenzar.

\- Al fin termino todo, eh.- su voz le temblaba y ni siquiera había comenzado a sacar el tema principal.

\- Si, que extraño, terminar la escuela, no volver el próximo año, es muy raro, ¿no crees? - le respondió Alphard mientras seguía sumergido en su dibujo de Winnie Pooh, personaje muggle del que Tom le había hablado y le había dicho que era él por su adicción a la miel, le mostró un dibujo del osito amarillo y Alphard se enamoró de inmediato de ese peculiar personaje.

\- Me da miedo que sea diferente, ya no vernos y...

\- ¿Por qué ya no nos veríamos?- Alphard despegó su vista del dibujo para enfrentar el intenso verde en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

\- Bueno, no sé, la gente se distancia después de la escuela, solo digo que me gustaría que eso no nos pasara, porque me da miedo que nos pase, como a todos los demás.- Tom empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus palabras y ya no sabia hacia donde llevar la conversación.

\- En primera no somos como los demás y en segunda tu eres lo más... no te muevas.- La cara de susto que puso Tom lo habría hecho reír en otro momento, pero no ahora, Tom tenia dos abejas en el hombro y sabía el miedo que éste les tenía.

Trató de no alarmarlo pero le sería imposible, tomo su dibujo y con su lápiz de color intentó pasar las abejas hacia la hoja, pero éstas solo comenzaron a revolotear en la cara de Tom, él cual al verlas empiezo a gritar y a mover las manos para alejarlas.

\- Te picarán, pensarán que las estas provocando.- le decía Alphard

En ningún momento escuchó el petrificus que su amigo le había lanzado, tirado en el pasto sintió como Alphard alejó a las abejas del sitio y su respiración se agitó nuevamente cuando su cuerpo pudo regresar a la movilidad.

\- Gracias, ¿Cómo puedes amarlas? -Tom se levanto y comenzó a sacudirse el pasto, aun su corazón latía a mil por hora.

\- Me encanta lo que hacen, ¿estas bien?

\- Si, me duele un poco, pudiste avisarme, me fui de espaldas.- Las quejas de Tom estaban por comenzar y Alphard no tenía ganas de escucharlas.

Tom no había notado lo cerca que estaba Alphard de su boca hasta que éste lo beso para callarlo, no se lo creía, el chico del que ha estado enamorado todo este tiempo lo estaba besando y por primera vez Tom entendía el amor por la miel, decidió que ese era su sabor favorito, sabor a miel en los besos de Alphard.

\- Espero que quedé claro que no te vas a separar de mi tan fácil.- le dijo Alphard al romper el beso.

\- Creo que aún no me ha quedado tan claro, podrías volver a explicarme.

La risa de Alphard salió y la de Tom le siguió y se volvieron a fundir en un beso un poco más apasionado que el anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que puede ser una pareja extraña, pero es que me encantan juntos, ademas son de la misma generación y son Slytherin.
> 
> Nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris


	4. Ruido

• Pareja: Charlie Weasley x Regulus Black •

Charlie Weasley adoraba a su familia, le encantaba hablar con Bill y Percy, volar con Ginny, bromear con Fred y George, jugar ajedrez con Ron, ver a su madre tejer y hasta ayudarle a su papá a acomodar todo sus artilugios muggles, pero había algo que a Charlie no le gustaba de la casa de sus padres, el ruido.

Era extraño, porque él era domador de dragones y el ruido que emitan esas bestias era el doble, pero para Charlie su familia era mil veces más ruidosa que un hocicorto sueco.

Realmente no tenía sentido la comparación, el sabía que no era posible, no se dio cuenta de eso hasta después de la guerra, cuando se quedó unas semanas en la casa de sus padres, casi enloqueciendo con los gritos de todos y lo peor es que ya la mayoría no vivía ahí, prácticamente solo quedaba Ginny, pero Molly quería ver diario a sus 7 hijos y a su hermosa nieta.

Estaba cansado, amaba a su mamá, pero quería regresar a su casa, quería evitar todos esos gritos y el alboroto y llegar a la tranquilidad de la reserva y de su casa, es por eso que después de casi 6 semanas Charlie decidió volver al trabajo, se despidió de todos y prometio volver para navidad, tomo el primer traslador hacia Rumania y pudo respirar por fin al sentir que el tirón molesto en le ombligo se iba.

Al llegar a su casa pudo ver al hombre que seguía esperando por él y por el cual Charlie empezó a notar lo que era la verdadera tranquilidad, Regulus Black.

Regulus se convirtió en un desertor de los mortifagos, se escondió por años como un gato, ayudó a su hermano a salir de azkaban cuando consiguió las pruebas necesarias, tomó a su elfo y huyó a Rumania para olvidarse de todo y todos, bueno no de todos, siempre intercambiaba correo con Sirius, ambos seguían en contacto y él iba en el yule a ver a su hermano y a su esposo.

Al escapar a Rumania, Regulus abrió un café-librería en un pueblito mágico cerca de la reserva donde trabajaba Charlie, fue muy extraño el día que se vieron por primera vez, Regulus conocía a los Weasley, el chico que entró a su establecimiento tenia parecido a Arthur Weasley, se sintió descubierto, nadie lo perseguía en realidad, tal vez ex mortifagos, pero los Weasley no estaban es ese bando, por alguna razón le daba miedo que alguien de su país este en el mismo sitio que él.

Para Charlie fue muy diferente, al ver a Regulus sintió una atracción muy grande, nunca había visto a un hombre más guapo, así que trató de sacar toda su "galantería" mientras le pedía un pumpkin spice latte con leche de soja, un toque de vainilla y crema batida, Regulus sonrió amablemente, mientras lo servía y Charlie no entendía como ese chico tan lindo no había prestado atención a su coqueteo, mentiría si dijera que no se decepcionó un poco, eso nunca le había pasado.

Empezó a frecuentar el lugar, iba y leía un poco, compraba libros, donaba libros, más allá de que le gustara Regulus, el lugar le encantaba, era tan tranquilo y relajante estar ahí, era un cliente tan visto en el sitio que Regulus no tenía que preguntar que iba a ordenar, siempre era un pumpkin spice latte con leche de soja, un toque de vainilla y crema batida, había veces que Regulus ya lo tenía listo antes de que Charlie llegara, su horario era muy predecible para el Black.

La campanilla del lugar timbró y Regulus comenzó a colocar la crema batida en el latte.

\- Pumpkin spice latte con leche de soja, un toque de vainilla y crema batida, para Charlie.- Extendió el café hacia su mejor cliente, con una sonrisa amable.

\- Me leíste la mente.- La sonrisa coqueta de Charlie no le era indiferente a Regulus, pero lástima para el pelirrojo, éste sabía muy bien como ocultar sus emociones.

\- No le llamaría leer la mente a tus patrones de visita, nunca has pedido nada diferente y los martes siempre llegas a las 3:00 p.m.

\- En eso te equivocas, aveces también pido un croissant de queso.

\- Eso lo pides solo los jueves, cuando llegas aquí a medio día, quiero suponer que esa es tu hora de almuerzo.- Charlie no sabía que responder a eso, le emocionaba saber que Regulus supiera esas cosas, definitivamente ese hombre le encantaba.

\- Touché, tal vez un día podamos almorzar juntos, si quieres y tienes tiempo claro.- Nervioso, ¿Charlie Weasley sonaba nervioso al invitar a alguien a una cita? eso nunca lo diría en voz alta y menos frente a Bill.

\- Cierro hasta las 8:00 p.m. pero podemos almorzar aquí si quieres o podríamos ir a cenar.- Por primera vez Charlie había visto a Regulus en plan coqueto, necesitaba que alguien lo pellizcara porque parecía un sueño.

\- Me encantaría, ambas cosas, si te parece bien.

Desde entonces Charlie y Regulus almorzaban los jueves juntos, croissants de queso, se invitaban a cenar, hablaban por horas, Regulus era un hombre muy culto le encantaban los libros así como a Charlie le encantaban los dragones, se enviaban cartas toda la noche, como si no hubieran hablado todo el día.

Sus sentimientos iban creciendo y ya no había marcha atrás para ninguno, un día Regulus lo invitó a su casa, la cual estaba en el segundo piso de su librería, le mostró su colección de mapas astrales hechos por él y al ver la constelación de Leo, Charlie entendió porque la estrella 'Regulus' era tan brillante y no pudo evitarlo, se acercó lentamente a los labios del mayor, inició un beso dulce que se fue tornando en uno más apasionado, la ropa empezó a sobrar y la cama estaba cerca, esa noche Charlie vio las estrellas y pudo sentir a las más brillante solo para él.

A partir de esa noche Charlie comenzó a dormir en la casa de Regulus y poco a poco sus cosas empezaron a tener un sitio ahí, hasta que un día Regulus le dio una llave, con un llavero muy bonito de en forma de dragón y al fin se mudo definitivamente con su novio.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? -Regulus estaba recostado sobre la cama con un libro en una mano y con los brazos extendidos para que su novio lo abrace y se deje mimar.

\- Muy bien de hecho.- El pelirrojo tenia la cara sobre su pecho mientras dejaba que su novio lo abrazara fuerte, amaba a ese hombre y la tranquilidad que emanaba.- Pero te extrañé, allá siempre hay mucho ruido.

Regulus apretó un poco mas el abrazo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amado, lo había extrañado tanto, la casa era muy silenciosa sin su pelirrojo ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado el OS, en lo personal yo amo a Reg con un montón de personajes, Jegulus es mi santo patrón pero no pueden negar que con Charlie también es muy cute.
> 
> Disculpen la hora, pero en mi país aún son las 10:00 p.m. así que no falle en el fictober.
> 
> Nos leemos mañana.
> 
> -Boris


	5. Cosquillas

• Pareja: Remus Lupin x Lucius Malfoy •

Lucius Malfoy cursaba su séptimo año en Hogwarts, era premio anual y prefecto de Slytherin, tenía notas excepcionales, siempre se comportaba como era debido, tenia una educación impecable y se notaba a metros de distancia su porte aristocrático, en pocas palabras era el hijo perfecto, sólo que nadie lo era.

Constantemente sufría episodios de ansiedad, la cual no era tratada, ¿cómo alguien como él iría con un psicomago? eso no estaba bien visto en la comunidad de sangre puras, él era fuerte y sabía calmarse apropiadamente, eso se repetía a él mismo cada que tenia un bajón, se mordía las uñas constantemente y aveces en temporada de exámenes se arrancaba cabello, tenía que ser el mejor de la clase, tenía que ser perfecto, pero no era tan fácil.

Para su suerte, en el ultimo trimestre del curso, al idiota del profesor Slughorn se le ocurrió que sería divertido hacer una búsqueda del tesoro ya que esa sería la última sus estúpidas fiestas para ese curso, Lucius siendo parte del Club de las Eminencias tenía que participar si o si.

No podía ser tan malo, solo tenía que encontrar todo antes que los demás y ganar, pero no contaba con que al muy idiota del profesor le parecería gracioso que fuera en parejas, elegidas por él y peor aún, con un hechizo que consistía en una soga invisible por la cintura de ambas personas que hacía que no pudieran separarse más de 5 metros entre éstas.

Y esa serie de eventos lo llevó a estar en el segundo piso buscando una estúpida corona junto al chico que le gustaba, Remus Lupin; ese artículo era el último de la lista, reclamara su lugar victorioso y al fin podían separarse.

Todo el trayecto de búsqueda había sido silencioso pero más no incomodo, las únicas ocaciones que hablaban era para adivinar la pista siguiente, Lucius nunca diría en voz alta que se había emocionado por dentro al oír que su compañero era el Gryffindor, Lucius tenía un crush con el chico de ojos mieles desde que estaban en quinto año, a ambos los habían nombrado prefectos y hubo noches donde se les asignaron guardias juntos, esas noches eran exactamente igual a ésta, silenciosas pero cómodas, lo malo es que los prefectos de séptimo ya no hacia guardias y la oportunidad de estar cerca de Remus se esfumó.

Era inútil intentar algo con el menor, Remus era mestizo y eso era algo que su familia jamás permitiría, así que simplemente reprimió sus sentimientos y se conformó con observar de reojo el perfil de su compañero de guardia y su pareja de búsqueda esa noche.

\- Creo que ésta no es la pista correcta.- Remus rompió el silencio y Lucius fingió que miraba hacia enfrente para disimular, estaba tan perdido en sus fantasías sobre Remus que no había notado que estaban donde según sus pistas sería el lugar en el cual se encontraba la corona.

\- ¿Cómo que no es la pista correcta? — Al procesar lo que había dicho el menor, Lucius entró en pánico, perdería y no podía perder.

\- Bueno, estaría frente a esta cosa, pero no veo nada, tal vez lo interpretamos mal, todos nos equivocamos Malfoy, tranquilo buscaremos otra vez.

\- Eso es imposible, yo nunca me equivoco, seguro tu lo dedujiste mal.- El ceño fruncido de Remus le hizo entender que lo que dijo no había sido correcto, pero ya era tarde para deshacerlo.

\- Bien, entonces dedúcelo tú, si tan infalible eres. — Nunca antes había escuchado el tono hostil que Remus uso con él en ese momento.

Lucius leía y leía la oración de esa pista y no le encontraba sentido, todo lo llevaba al sitio donde estaban parados, empezó a morderse las mejillas por dentro, no quería perder, el pánico llegó y sus manos empezaron a sudar, no podía ponerse así frente al Gryffindor, al otro día toda la escuela sabría lo que pasó, su reputación, su imagen, todo se iba cayendo en pedazos.

\- ¿Estas bien? — Sintió la suave voz de Remus y la mano en su hombro lo trajo a la realidad.— Tranquilo, es un tonto juego, no es importante.

\- Nunca he perdido en mi vida.- su voz le sonaba lejana, como si su cuerpo estuviera metros de distancia.

\- Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no es así? - Remus le sonreía amablemente.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, el pánico aun seguía en su sistema y la ganas de huir aumentaban, pero no lo pensó dos veces y le robó un beso a Remus, él menor tenía razón, no es importante, nada de eso era importante, ser el hijo perfecto, respetar las reglas de su casa, perder la oportunidad de invitar a salir al chico que te gusta porque es un mestizo, lo único que importaba era ese beso.

Los labios de Remus encajaban perfecto con los suyos, se sentía torpe, su nerviosismo seguía pero de una forma diferente, el menor mordió un poco su labio inferior y este abrió un poco la boca dejándole paso a la lengua del Gryffindor.

\- Wow, eso fue, wow.- Remus estaba sin palabras, nunca se imaginó que Lucius correspondía sus sentimientos, jamás había hablado de éstos en voz alta, ni con sus amigos.

\- Quiero ser claro, me gustas mucho, sé que nunca te he dado indicios de eso, estoy en una encrucijada conmigo mismo en este momento y si paro a pensarlo dos segundos terminaré por arrancarme todo el cabello, prefiero preocuparme de eso después pero no quiero arrepentirme en un futuro por no habértelo dicho y me gustaría invitarte a una cita, si tu quieres claro.- Remus seguía en shock, no solo lo había besado, sino que también lo estaba invitando a salir.

\- Yo... si quiero, pero, ¿por qué te arrancarías el cabello? tienes un cabello muy lindo.

\- Tengo problemas, tal vez te los cuente en nuestra cita.

\- Me parece bien, pero en lo que tenemos nuestra cita, ¿que te parece si te beso otra vez? —Remus no necesito respuesta verbal, Lucius ya lo tenia sujeto por la cintura y comenzaba a besarlo lentamente.

Draco se retorcía en su cama de la risa, el monstruo de las cosquillas siempre llegaba en punto de las 8:00 p.m. cuando el rubio se negaba a ir a la cama.

\- Los niños buenos se van a la cama temprano si no quieren que el monstruo de las cosquillas llegue.- decía Remus con una voz aguda, la cual sonaba muy divertida para su hijito de 6 años.

\- Papá ya, me iré a dormir, lo prometo.- los calambres en su estomago cesaron y por fin se metió a las cobijas, recibiendo un beso de su amoroso padre.

Lucius que observaba embobado toda la escena desde el marco de la puerta se acercó para besar la frente de su hijo, no se creía que él y Remus hubieran creado semejante maravilla como lo era su dragoncito.

Salieron de la habitación de su hijo directo a la suya, se pusieron las pijamas y se metieron a la cama, aún era temprano y ninguno tenía sueño, empezaron a conversar del cumpleaños de Draco, su hijo estaba a dos meses de cumplir 7.

Lucius nunca se hubiera creído que ser compañero de Remus en esa absurda búsqueda del tesoro lo llevaría a renunciar a su herencia, escapar de casa y rentar un departamento modesto con Remus, dejar de ser el hijo perfecto había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, había recibido ayuda profesional para su ansiedad, tenia un local de pociones, en el callejón Diagon, Malfoy & Snape había crecido exponencialmente en esos años, tenía un esposo al que amaba con locura y un hijo precioso por el que daría la vida entera.

\- Ya no quiero platicar más. - Decía mientras iba dejando besos en cuello de Remus.

\- ¿Qué planeas? — la respuesta que recibió Remus fueron los labios de su esposo descender sobre su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí una más, esta pareja me parece lo más cute como padres de Draco así que tenía que hacerme una fantasía mental con esta familia.
> 
> Nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	6. Tecnología

• Pareja: Scorpius Malfoy x James Potter •

James Sirius Potter siempre fue un chico introvertido, le daba mucha vergüenza hablar en voz alta y siempre trataba de pasar desapercibido entre una multitud, a diferencia de sus hermanos menores, éstos siempre llamaban la atención, eran desastrosos y cada dos por tres su padre tenía que ir a hablar con la directora para disculparse y pedir que no los expulsen.

Era muy bueno en toda las materias, pero no fanfarroneaba sobre eso nunca, le gustaba mucho el quidditch, pero animarse a jugar sería tener demasiada atención sobre él, lo que a James realmente le encantaban, eran los videojuegos, nadie tenia que verlo, podía jugar solo, no compartir y era realmente bueno jugando.

Le era muy complicado hablar con otras personas con las cuales no ha tenido mucho contacto, pero lo peor era hablar como una persona normal con Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius era el mejor amigo de Albus, lo conoció hace 6 años cuando su hermano los presento en el tren, era atractivo, el mejor buscador que haya tenido Slytherin en años y lo más importante, el chico del que estaba locamente enamorado James.

Nunca ha sabido que decir cuando Albus lo deja a solas con el rubio, Scorpius siempre ha tratado de sacarle conversación y él lo único que hace es hablar titubeando como si tuviera dos años,una de las razones por las que a James le gustaba era que el chico siempre era muy amable con él, nunca se reía, lo escuchaba atentamente y de hecho siempre parecía interesado.

Para James era mil veces mejor jugar videojuegos en la noche, así no tenía interrupciones y era perfecto, pero esa noche fue diferente, alguien llamó a la puerta y quien entró fue quien menos se esperaba.

Esa noche Scorpius se quedó a dormir en casa de los Potter, algo bastante común, Albus pasaba varias semanas con los Malfoy y Scorpius iba unas cuantas con ellos cada verano.

\- Hola, no puedo dormir y Albus esta como un tronco, vi por la rendija que había luz y creí que podía platicar un rato contigo, ¿te importa si paso? — Scorpius Malfoy tenía la cabeza un poco asomada por la abertura de la puerta.

\- Mmmmh... si, pasa. - ¿qué se decía en esos casos? no, estoy jugando, despierta a Albus; si claro como si James pudiera rechazar estar un rato con el rubio.

\- ¿Y que es todo esto? — le decía el rubio mientras se sentaban junto a él.

\- Es la Switch, estoy jugando Super Mario 3D.- James trataba de hablar con una velocidad moderada, pero lo único que lograba era sonar como robot.

\- No entendí ni una sola palabra.- Scorpius siempre era tan lindo, ignoraba su nerviosismo y seguía conversando como si nada.— Siempre me han asombrado los artilugios muggles que usan aquí, en mi casa nunca usaríamos nada de esto.

\- Me imagino... Super Mario es un clásico, es un juego de arcade, lo desarrollo nintendo, existe desde los 80s y ha ido evolucionando junto con la nueva tecnología de las consolas. - La cara de Scorpius aun tenía una sonrisa amable pero James sabia que todo lo que decía seguía sin tener sentido para el menor.— Ten toma el control, te enseño a jugar.

La noche fue increible, Scorpius era muy malo aún pero James sabia que mejoraría, jugaron hasta el amanecer, el rubio era muy decidido y no quería renunciar hasta pasar un mundo sin morir en el intento o sin que James lo pasara por él.

\- Fue muy divertido, gracias por invitarme a jugar .—Scorpius estaba por salir de la habitación, pero James sabía que esa era su oportunidad de ser el Gryffindor que siempre había querido ser.

\- Conozco un lugar de arcade, si... si es que te gustaría ir, bueno podríamos ir si tu quieres, venden pizza y hay muchísimos juegos, hay consolas viejísimas originales y los controles son tipo palancas y...

\- Es una cita.— Scprpius se acercó y beso su mejilla antes de salir para colarse en la habitación de su amigo sin despertar a los señores Potter.

James sentía que flotaba tenía una cita con el chico de sus sueños, poso su mano sobre la mejilla donde Scorpius había dejado un beso y se fue a dormir pensando en el rubio que lo volvía loco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, yo respeto mucho scorbus porque es canon, pero James y Scorpius me gana.
> 
> 12:00 a.m. fallé por un minuto, fingiré que lo entregue a tiempo.
> 
> Sé que es algo corto, pero tal vez le haga una continuación en el fictober, aun no estoy segura.
> 
> Nos leemos mañana.


	7. Jeans

Parte dos del OS Tecnología

•••••

• Pareja: James Potter x Scorpius Malfoy •

James se sentía demasiado ansioso, tenía una cita con Scorpius, había pasado una semana desde que el chico rubio y él acordaron ir al arcade y el menor le había escrito hace dos días para acordar su encuentro.

Estaba que se arrancaba las uñas, a sus 17 años nunca había tenido una cita, no es que no lo hubieran invitado antes, a pesar de ser un chico muy introvertido James tenia mucho carisma y eso le agradaba a mucha gente, pero siempre habían dos razones principales para rechazar a chicos y chicas en el pasado:

1\. Era muy tímido, le daba miedo no saber comportarse o qué decir, siempre ha analizado de más las situaciones en las que se encontraría y una de ellas era el tener que modular su voz para no sonar raro, cosa que le costaba demasiado, siempre le costaba hablar cuando estaba nervioso.

2\. Y la más importante de las razones, ninguno era Scorpius, James soñaba con salir con el rubio le gustaba mucho y lo veía tan lejano, además sabia que el Malfoy tenía miles de pretendientes tras él.

Toda su familia sabía que tenía una cita y los cinco, contando a Teddy estaban tan emocionados por él, que lo único que provocaban era que su nerviosismo incrementara.

Scorpius le había contado a Albus y éste corrió a la habitación de su hermano mayor a los segundos de que su amigo rubio haya dejado la casa de los Potter, empezó a interrogarlo, quería saber cada detalle "sucio" como decía el menor, de todo lo que hicieron en la noche, quería toda la información posible y saber quien había invitado a quien.

\- No puedo creer que al fin este pasando, por Morgana creí que nunca se animarían.- decía Albus saltando en la cama como si tuviera cuatro años.

\- Albus deja de saltar me estas mareando. — decía James con la voz siempre tan amable y suave.

\- Lo siento, es que es tan emocionante, no creí que Scor se atrevería a venir a tu cuarto y luego invitarte.- La cara que puso de preocupación James en ese momento hizo que el menor se diera cuenta de lo mal que sonó, seguro su hermano pensó que era una apuesta o algo y rápidamente le explico al mayor de que hablaba.- No, no pienses mal Jamie, es que le gustas a Scor desde hace mucho y siempre ha querido invitarte a salir, pero le era muy difícil, bueno tu siempre estas aquí encerrado y en la escuela no coincidimos mucho, primero tus timos, luego los nuestros, después tus éxtasis en fin, no me digas que no notabas que los dejaba solos en la cocina apropósito.

\- ¿Yo le gusto, en serio? —Al parecer James solo escuchó eso, no se lo creía, tantas cosas de las que no tenía idea y ahora iba a tener una cita, todo gracias a dejar que Scorpius jugara Mario Bros.

Albus comenzó a contarle todo lo que Scorpius decía sobre él, desde que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba mucho, no solo fisicamente, hasta que decidió ir a su habitación, también le confesó que no estaba dormido esa noche y que se moría de la emoción por saber como les había ido en esa "cita, no cita" como le llamó Albus.

Al fin había llegado el día y James tenía a su familia en su recamara juzgando sus atuendos, entraba y salía del armario cada dos por tres, cada que salía se repetían frases como "muy formal", "muy informal", "me gusta", "prueba con algo azul para resaltar tus ojos" "ese suéter es horrendo James deberías ponerlo en la casa de *Waffles" ese ultimo dicho por su hermana menor.

Al final opto por unos jeans oscuros con un doblez, una playera blanca, unas Dr Martens negras y un suéter over size gris.

\- Seguro que Scorpius quedará encantado de que combines con sus ojos, además esos jeans resaltan tu trasero.— La risa de todos se hizo presente.

\- ¡LILY!— El sonrojo de James no se comparaba con el tono del cabello de toda la familia de su madre junta.

Scorpius había quedado en ir por él y lo único que James tenía en mente era el consejo que le dio su madre en secreto, al parecer había usado esa táctica en su primera cita real con su padre.

Dieron las 2:00 p.m. y el timbre de la puerta sonó, corrió a abrirla antes de que cualquiera de su familia lo hiciera, Scorpius se veía muy bien, su porte tan elegante hacia que lo que sea que usara le quedara perfecto, salieron de la casa y Scorpius grito un "llegaremos pronto lo prometo" y el "okay" de su padre delató a todos, que estaban escondidos en la cocina tratando de escuchar algo.

\- Espera.—James paró en seco frente a la casa, ese era el momento, esperaba que su madre no se equivocara.

\- ¿Se te olvidó algo? — a Scorpius apenas si le dio tiempo responder y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía los labios de James pegados a los suyos, fue un beso tan dulce e inexperto.

\- Así la despedida no será incomoda.— se moría de nervios por haber besado al rubio que lo tenia loco, pero había valido la pena completamente.

Scorpius tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le devolvió el beso, éste fue un poco más largo que el primero, al terminar tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos y juntos caminaron hacia el arcade para poder tener al fin su primera cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Waffles es el perro de los Potter *
> 
> Okay, ayer me sentí decepcionada con el resultado del OS, yo quiero mucho a esta pareja y merecía mucho más que un fic escrito a las prisas y con una revisión a medias, así que aquí esta la segunda parte.
> 
> En serio necesitaba redimir el fic de ayer, tenía muchas ganas de que vieran lo cute y hermosos que pueden ser juntos. 
> 
> Yo creo que Hinny es muy cool como padres, canonicamente no me gustan como tal, pero ya saben que en mis headcanons todos son más felices y cutes porque ya sufrieron bastante.
> 
> Mis respetos por siempre al CANON Scorbus, pero mi debilidad son los James.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	8. Aretes

• Pareja: Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley •

Ahí estaba ella con los pies descalzos, juntando flores silvestres, sonriendo como siempre, viendo la vida llena de colores, se veía tan hermosa con el viento bailando entre las hebras de su rubio cabello, dejando ver esos aretes tan divertidos hechos con cascaras de naranja, siempre tan única.

Para Ginny, era un deleite ver a Luna en su estado natural, pasar los días del verano en la casa de la rubia era algo que a la pelirroja le fascinaba.

Estaba locamente enamorada de Luna, de eso estaba segura, ha querido decirle que la ama desde hace mas de dos años, pero el miedo al rechazo la frenaba, se sentía torpe y sabia que se sonrojaba cada que Luna se acercaba a ella con un ramo de florecitas blancas, siempre le colocaba una sobre su oreja y ésta resaltaba a la perfección con el rojo de su cabello, como amaba esos momentos Ginny, tener a la rubia tan cerca de su rostro a centímetros de su boca.

Sabía que podía parecer creepy, pero se imaginaba una vida así con Luna, ella sentada en el pasto disfrutando el sol y el viento fresco mientras observaba a su amada siendo tan feliz y libre, se imaginaba con hijas, siempre dos niñas, gemelas tal vez, las tres descalzas, juntando flores, buscando nargles, aún no sabia si serían rubias o pelirrojas, pero estaba segura que ambas usarían aretes hechos por su bellísima madre.

\- ¿Gin? — sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz melodiosa de Luna, se sonrojo un poco, al notar que estaba muy perdida en sus fantasías.

\- Perdón Lun, ¿qué me decías? — la sonrisa que le regaló la rubia, le hizo tener pensamientos algo impuros, por Merlin como quería besarla.

\- Deberíamos revisar si no tienes torposoplos reboloteando en tu cabeza, te quedas ida últimamente.

\- Solo pensaba en que deberíamos ir a caminar un rato, ya luego me revisas con las gafas divertidas. — Luna le sonrío y entró corriendo a poner las flores en agua pero no sin antes colocar una tras la oreja de Ginny.

El terreno de los Lovegood era muy grande y Luna tenia ganas de rodar por una colina, se dirigieron a una que colindaba entre su casa y la madriguera, era bastante empinada y ambas iban riendo y empujándose para hacer caer a la otra.

Llegaron a la cima a penas respirando, Ginny se recostó para sentir el aire fresco llenar sus pulmones, Luna solo se reía, le dicía que para ser una deportista le faltaba condición a lo que Ginny solo contestaba con una risa.

\- No puedo creer que quieras rodar y tener que subir todo esto otra vez.

\- ¿Quien dice que lo haré sola? — La cara de Luna le decía que era enserio.

\- Bueno pero solo rodaré una vez, cuando ya nos vayamos, porque no pienso volver a subir hasta acá. —La rubia sonrío satisfecha, siempre sabía como convencer a Ginny.

\- Es increíble, esta colina es lo único que nos ha separado toda la vida, no puedo creer que no nos conociéramos antes.— Ginny no dejaba de observar ambas casa, siempre estuvo tan cerca del amor de su vida y no tenía ni idea.

\- Bueno, pero nos conocimos, eso es lo importante, sabes, siempre he pensado que las flores blancas te quedan de maravilla. — decía Luna mientras colocaba su mano delicadamente sobre el rostro de su amiga, Ginny podía notar que estaban demasiado cerca y su respiración se paró.

El beso que recibió de su bella rubia fue tan dulce, era lento y tenia sabor a fresas, Ginny seguía sin creérselo, Luna la estaba besando, se acercó un poco más sujetando a su amiga por la cintura, por Merlin si esto era un sueño no quería despertar nunca más, el beso finalizó y ambas tenia la respiración agitada y los labios un poco rojos, Luna sonreía mientras seguía dandole pequeños besitos en el rostro, el sonrojo de Ginny era del tono de su cabello, no cabía de felicidad.

\- Espero que uses flores en el cabello el día de nuestra boda.— le decía luna mientras le sacaba un anillo hecho con flores silvestres, la cara de Ginny no era mas que emoción y sorpresa.— Te amo mucho Ginny Weasley, estuvimos 11 años solo separadas por esta colina y ahora no voy a dejarte ir nunca.

\- Usare flores blancas si tu prometes usar tus aretes divertidos.- Ginny sonreía como boba, el anillo hecho por Luna era hermoso.

\- Lo prometo.

Sellaron su pacto con un beso un poco más apasionado, se dejaron llevar por sus emociones y ese día esa colina vio florecer su amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you pero el amor lesbico me parece super poético, es por eso que este fic traté de sacar toda la miel posible.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	9. agua

• Pareja: Albus Potter x Lysander Scamander •

Albus Mala Suerte Potter-Malfoy estaba empapado, seguir a Lysander en sus aventuras siempre tenía un precio y el de esta ocasión fue caer de lleno al lago mientras trataba de atrapar el puffskein que su mejor amigo había llevado de contrabando ese año.

Desde que el chico tiene memoria Lysander y él eran inseparables, así como Lorcan lo era con su hermano Scorpius, a sus padres les parecía gracioso, como es que los gemelos idénticos eran los mejores amigos de los mellizos.

Al cumplir los 11 años Lorcan y Scorpius habían sido sorteados en Slytherin y Albus y Lysander en Hufflepuff, eso solo había reforzado aun más las amistades.

Al entrar a Hogwarts Lysander y Albus comenzaron a ir muy seguido al bosque prohibido en secreto, se paseaban cerca del lago, corrían por todo el campo de quidditch, ambos amaban estar al aire libre y siempre que tenían tiempo extra lo pasaban fuera de las paredes del castillo, ya para su quinto año conocían bastante bien los terrenos del colegio.

A Lysander siempre se le ocurrían "la mejores" formas para pasar el rato, era muy ocurrente, era curioso y le gustaba explorar y romper un poco las reglas, pero en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones a Albus Mala Suerte le pasaba algo.

Recuerda que en su primer año, sin querer se estaba asfixiando, porque Lysander le dio a morder una flor silvestre que en teoría era comestible, pero ninguno sabía que Albus tendría una reacción alérgica y ambos llegaron de urgencia con madam Pomfrey, en segundo, se resbaló con el hielo en la entrada principal por que Lysander le dijo que sería divertido ir a patinar ahí, en tercero, Lysander había llevado un crup, Albus no tenía ni idea de como lo había metido a escondidas, pero la mordida de la bestia lo llevo con madam Pomfrey otra vez de urgencia y ahora en su quinto año estaba escurriendo agua porque quería evitar que el puffskein se mojara.

La verdad es que a Albus le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Lysander, las aventuras que ha tenido con el rubio han sido lo mejor de su vida, aunque siempre salía con uno que otro rasguño, pero la verdad mentiría si dijera que no aguantaba tanto por otra razón un poco mas obvia, Albus estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, todo el mundo lo sabía, menos Lys obviamente.

\- Lamento que te haya pasado esto Al.— decía Lysander mientras tomaba al puffskein y le aplicaba un hechizo de secado a su amigo.

\- No pasa nada, soy la persona con más mala suerte en el mundo recuerdas.— Por primera vez Albus no supo reconocer las emociones en el rostro de su amigo.

Caminaron directo a su sala común, Lysander le había dicho que debería darse un baño para evitar resfriarse, por alguna razón Albus sentía que su amigo se estaba comportando extraño, aun le hablaba con la voz soñadora y su sonrisa amable siempre estaba ahí, pero estaba seguro que algo andaba mal, no sabia explicarlo, pero esa sensación no lo dejo dormir por la noche.

Al día siguiente todo parecía seguir como siempre, pero para Albus, algo había cambiado, Lysander no era el mismo, aunque nada parecía fuera de lo normal, el día seguía avanzando y Albus estaba que se quería arrancar el cabello, necesitaba hablar con su amigo y aclarar las cosas, pero quedaría como un tarado si no era nada y todo estaba en su mente.

Iban camino al lago, ambos estaban en silencio, algo completamente inusual en ellos y es por eso que Albus decidió enfrentar la situación, ya estaba cansado, que tal si las cosas empeoraban por no hablar ahora.

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué tienes? — Fue la pregunta que rompió el incomodo silencio.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Estas raro, ¿hice algo que te molestara? mira si fue porque no pude salvar a tiempo al pufskein y que no cayera al agua, fue un accidente, sabes que no lo haría apropósito.- decía lo más rápido que podía sabía. que en cualquier momento Lysander podía interrumpirlo.

\- No es eso...

\- ¿Entonces qué es?

\- Creo que ya no debería ser tu amigo.— Albus sitio como si alguien le tirara un balde de agua helada encima, ¿qué pudo haber sido tan malo para que Lysander ya no quiera ser su amigo?

\- ¿Hice algo malo?.— Ni siquiera sabía que decir o preguntar.

\- Claro que no, soy yo, yo siempre hago las cosas mal, por mi culpa te pasan cosas horribles, cada que estas conmigo sufres accidentes, el común denominador de eso soy yo y no podría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa te lastimase en serio. — Las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos del rubio.— Eres la persona más importante para mi Albus, te amo tanto y tengo miedo de que me odies, yo no podría vivir con eso.— Albus estaba en shock Lysander lo amaba.

\- Por Merlin, Lys, yo jamas podría odiarte.—Albus comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas del rostro de su amigo.— Sí, he tenido algunos accidentes, pero también los he tenido en casa, cada que estoy contigo sé que tendremos una aventura mejor que la anterior, me encanta estar contigo y hacer locuras juntos, te amo Lys, yo soy el que no podría vivir sin ti.

Albus no lo pensó demasiado y se atrevió a rozar sus labios con los del rubio, fue a penas un toque pero fue suficiente para que ambos dejaran salir sus emociones.

Unos meses después las cosas si empezaron a ser distintas, pero para bien, su noviazgo iba floreciendo, según sus familias eran muy melosos, pero ellos sabían que seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, Albus aún tenía accidentes frecuentes y Lysander se preocupaba cada que ocurrían, pero no pasaba nada, como le decía Albus a su hermoso rubio "al menos tendremos mil historias que contarle a nuestros nietos".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería traerles este ship que ya saben me encanta, creo que son muy lindos y las personalidades de ambos me parecen muy compatibles.
> 
> ¿Se habían imaginado a Albus en Hufflepuff? porque a mi me encanta la idea.
> 
> Como siempre mucho cariño y respeto a Scorbus.
> 
> Nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	10. Idiomas

• Pareja: James Potter x Tom Riddle •

\- Esto no tiene sentido, ¿por qué si se dice agua en español, acqua en italiano água en portugués, se dice eau en francés? ¿no se supone que esos cuatro idiomas vienen del mismo lugar? — James llevaba media hora quejándose sobre lo horrible que era el francés.

\- Técnicamente, pero que provengan del latín no quiere decir que todo sea igual a éste. —Tom trataba de sonar paciente con su alumno.

Según Euphemia a James le hacia falta más cultura y que mejor idea que pedirle a Tom Grindelwald* que fuera el tutor de su hijo, el chico solo era dos años mayor que James y era obvio que sus padres le habían dado una educación llena de libros, viajes y cultura, ella sabía que su hijo podría ser un cabeza dura que solo disfrutaba aprender cosas que le interesaban, pero se puso firme ante las quejas de James y le advirtió que tenia que aprender francés para cuando el verano terminara.

James solo se había quejado de las clases para molestar a su madre, para él era perfecto tener de tutor al chico que le provoca sueños indecorosos en las noches, Tom le había gustado desde siempre, han sido vecinos toda la vida y para el de lentes era una tortura que ni siquiera lo volteara a ver, lo invitaban a jugar quidditch con sus otros amigos del Valle de Godric* pero Tom solo les agradecida la invitación y se iba a leer su libro.

Nunca ha sabido como acercarse a Tom, cuando entró a Hogwarts el chico ya iba en tercero, tenía a sus propios amigos y James solo lo saludaba de lejos cuando lo veía y Tom le devolvía una sonrisa amable, James se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Tom iba más allá de una simple atracción, porque el Slytherin era guapísimo, tenía a media escuela tras de él, pero para James era más que solo eso, quería saber más sobre él, qué le gustaba hacer, ademas de leer Shakespeare, sí, lo había observado desde siempre, era obvio que podía pasar por un acosador, pero Tom nunca lo había parado, el chico sabia que James lo veía y aún así no hacia nada.

Tom había salido hace un año del colegio, se mudo del Valle de Godric, pero aún veía a sus padres los veranos, aprovechaba que el profesor Dumbledore iba a pasar las vacaciones a su casa, James se conformaba con verlo leyendo en el jardín de los Grindelwald, que curiosamente daba con la ventana de su habitación, ya no podía verlo en la escuela, pero al menos lo tenía cerca de su casa, es por eso que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de que el chico le enseñara francés.

\- El francés es horrible.— James insistía en quejarse en vez de hacer los ejercicios que Tom le había encargado.

\- ¿Siempre eres así, tan quejumbroso? tal vez por eso te cuesta aprender el idioma. —Tom por primera vez hizo una pregunta algo personal, si se le podía llamar así, lo malo es que había sido algo grosera para el de gafas.

\- Si tanto te molesta te puedes ir, mi mamá te va a pagar el día igual.— James no pudo evitar ofenderse, Tom ni siquiera le hacía caso cuando este se quejaba y ahora resulta que le parecía molesto.

\- Y además orgulloso, todo un Gryffindor, ¿qué más hay en el estuche de monerías?— Tom seguía picando, Tom estudiaba para ser profesor y James no sabía que trataba de usar una técnica que según su padre servia con los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, insultar su potencial para algo, eso iba directo al ego de alumnos con esas cualidades.

El mutismo de James le sorprendió, tal vez esa técnica le hubiera servido si el chico con el que la estaba practicando no estuviera enamorado de él, pero eso el de ojos celestes no tenía ni idea, Tom trataba de picar su orgullo, sabía que James tenía mucho potencial para aprender, su padre le había contado que él y sus amigos eran magos excepcionales, pero para James que en ese momento ya tenia un nudo en la garganta, esas palabras solo eran un "obviamente no le gusta tu forma de ser".

James trato de hacer sus ejercicios en silencio y cuando terminó la hora, le dio las gracias por la clase y por primera vez no lo acompañó a la puerta como de costumbre, Tom lo vio subir las escaleras y supuso que iba a su habitación, tal vez su tono había sido muy duro, ya no le haría caso a las técnicas del loco de su papá, era obvio que lo que dijo había molestado mucho a James, mañana se disculparía.

Pero ese mañana nunca llegó, esa misma noche recibió una carta de la señora Potter, agradeciéndole sus servicios y dandole una bonificación porque James no acabaría las clases esa semana, además se disculpo por el tiempo que le habían quitado.

Tom no entendía nada, realmente se sentía mal, jamas había querido insultar a James, le envío una carta a Euphemia preguntando si había pasado algo pero ella solo le respondió que James ya no quería estudiar idiomas y estaba segura que si lo hacía ir a su casa a darle clases a James éste le dejaría plantado.

Intento disculparse con muchas cartas pero ninguna obtuvo repuesta de James.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que lo despidieron, trató de dejarlo pasar pero no pudo, le molestaba demasiado no poder ir a hablar con James, ni siquiera habían sido tan cercanos como para que le doliera que el de gafas lo ignorará, no entra qué le pasaba.

Estaba en el jardín en la casa de sus padres releyendo Hamlet, pero no podía concentrarse, cada dos por tres volteaba hacia la casa de los Potter, en el segundo piso estaba la ventana que daba a la habitación de James, Tom sabía que el chico siempre lo observaba desde ahí, pero ahora nunca estaba.

Le había dicho a su padre lo que pasó y éste con una sonrisa en la cara le dijo, "bueno Tommy, eso solo funciona con tus alumnos, no con un chico que siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si James te dijera que eres un controlador?" Su hermano y su papá empezaron a reírse y Tom enrojeció, al parecer todos sabían que le gustaba James Potter menos él, esa frase no lo dejaba dormir, ahora entendía por qué James siempre lo veía y era más que obvio que lo que le dijo lo había lastimado demasiado, además era verdad, si James le dijera algo así le dolería muchísimo.

Se decidió ir a ver a James y disculparse personalmente, tomó su escoba y voló directo a la ventana James, no lo había pensado tanto, de hecho sabía que no era tan buena idea, podía esperar a la mañana, eran las 2:00 a.m. y seguro James estaba dormido, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, toco la ventana del chico y noto como este se asustó al inicio, pero el menor se levanto y lo dejo entrar.

\- Son las 2:00 a.m. ¿qué haces aquí? — Aunque James quería parecer molesto, su pijama de snitch le impedía a Tom concentrarse.

\- Lo sé... yo, perdón. — Tom seguía sin pensar mucho las cosas y se cercó dejando un beso dulce en los labios de James.

Nunca había sido así, todo lo que hacía lo planeaba a detalle y por primera vez se dejo ir y valió la pena en cuanto sitio las manos de James detrás de su cuello, acariciando lentamente su cabello, los besos iban subiendo de nivel y terminaron recostados en la cama y con las pijamas desarregladas.

\- ¿Entonces solo tratabas de hacer que estudiara más duro? —Tom le había explicado la "técnica" que usó con él y que al final había sido un fracaso.

\- Si, es algo tonta ¿no?, si a mi me hacen eso, solo ignoraría a la persona, mi pensamiento iría a ya soy superior, no necesito probarles nada y creo que mis amigos actuarían igual.

\- Pues no es del todo descabellada, si Sirius me dice que no puedo hacer algo, lo hago frente a él para probarlo y estoy seguro que él haría lo mismo.

\- ¿Quién diaria que realmente funcionaría con los Gryffindors?

Tom lo tenia abrazado y muy pegado a él, ambos se habían acomodado en forma de cucharita y James se dejaba mimar con los besos que el mayor le dejaba en la nuca y el cuello.

\- Me gusta mucho tu pijama, pero estorba un poco, ¿no crees? — James giró sobre la cama para ver la sonrisa coqueta de Tom, al fin uno de sus sueños se haría realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí otra de mis parejas favoritas, agréguenle un Regulus a la ecuación y me muero de amor.
> 
> Los Grindelwald-Dumbledore, viven en el Valle de Godric, y este pueblito en el OS es tipo Hogsmeade, solo de magos y brujas.
> 
> Me imagino a Albus y a Gellert fomentando en Credence y Tom el placer de aprender cosas solo porque si.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris


	11. Bolsas de papel

• Pareja: Narcissa Black x Lily Evans •

Narcissa se encontraba hincada en el suelo de su cocina frente a la barra mientras sacaba bolsas de plástico escondidas en un cajón del mueble, si en ese cajón habían 7 bolsas escondidas, seguro que encontraría más en la casa.

Hace un año había empezado a cambiar sus hábitos, después de ver un documental sobre el tema, empezó por prohibir los plásticos innecesarios en su casa, trataba de transformar a su familia para ser más sustentable con el medio ambiente.

No estaba segura de quien había sido la persona de las bolsas, pero fue por su varita y con un simple "accio bolsas de plástico" más de 20 habían llegado a sus manos, había bolsas de frituras, tiendas departamentales, del super y mil cosas mas.

Trató de descifrar de que integrante era cada bolsa, los acomodo en 4 montones, se esforzaba mucho por sacar los plásticos horribles de la vida de su familia y del medio ambiente como para que sus hijos y su esposa no respetaran eso.

Esperó pacientemente a que toda su familia llegara a casa, habían ido al cine, pero como una buena dama se preparó un té, colocó los cuatro montones de bolsas en la mesita de la sala, bajo un poco las luces y después de su primer sorbo escuchó el auto llegar a la casa.

Los primeros en entrar fueron sus dos hijos mayores, seguidos de su pequeña y su linda esposa, todos se habían quedado parados en el salón en shock al ver a Narcissa tranquilamente sentada en su sofá favorito, tomando té, con las bolsas de basura enfrente.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? — nadie supo que contestar, sabían que el sermón que estaba por venir era grave.

\- ¿Hace cuanto estas esperando ahí sentada? — Lily trató de romper el silencio, Narcissa se veía bastante molesta y no necesitaba hacerla enojar más.

\- No mucho, por favor tomen asiento. — Nadie rechistó, pero aun así ninguno se sentó junto a ella.

\- Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado mucho tus lentes de sol dragoncito, ¿te costaba mucho decirle al de la tienda que no te diera una bolsa? ¿te pesaban mucho un par de lentes? — El primer regaño fue para el mayor de sus hijos, Draco solo pudo hacer un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

\- Harry mi amor, yo sé que te encantan los dulces, ¿te cuesta mucho caminar dos cuadras extras para comprarlos a granel? porque no se si sepas, pero en un futuro vamos a caminar entre basura si seguimos así y ahí si te va a costar más.— Harry solo se mordió el labio y asintió, no iba a sacar el Gryffindor respondón que llevaba por dentro.

\- Lissa hermosa, ese vestido te queda muy bonito y es perfecto para el verano además, seguro la tela es super ligera.— La pelirroja solo asintió.— Misma pregunta, ¿te pesaba mucho cargarlo en tu bolsa de tela? .— Nuevamente solo un movimiento negativo por parte de la más pequeña de la casa.

\- Lily mi amor, ¿qué onda con estas bolsas del super? en serio, compro bolsas de papel biodegradables para cualquier cosa que necesiten, ahí están colgadas las bolsas de tela sustentable, justo en la entrada, para que a nadie se le olvide tomar una antes de salir y aun así a todos se les olvidan, ¿qué quieren que les cosa una bolsa reusable con un hechizo?

Cuatro cabezas se movieron negativamente en sincronía, ninguno tenia idea si podían hablar por lo menos para disculparse, trataban siempre de seguir las reglas de cero plástico, pero era verdad que ninguno estaba tan comprometido y aveces se les olvidaba, no lo hacían apropósito, pero su pasión por el tema no le llegaba ni a los talones a la pasión que sentía Narcissa y por eso se les hacía fácil esconderlas cuando llegaban con alguna bolsa a la casa y tirarlas después fuera de ésta.

\- Lo que más me enoja es que se escondan, porque bien podrían llegar y decir oye Cissy, fui al super y se me paso llevarme las bolsas de tela no va a volver a pasar, oye ma, qué crees, se me olvido llevarme una bolsa de papel y los dulces que me compre pues me los dieren en una de plástico, es serio, no es para nada difícil hablar con la verdad.

Narcissa enojada subió a su habitación, sabía que su familia no seguía sus reglas 100% estaría encantada de que así fuera, pero estaba muy molesta porque le ocultaban las cosas, podrían haberle dicho y ella no se hubiera enojado, es más les recordaría llevarlas cada que salieran.

Recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, escucho la puerta abrirse, sabía que era su esposa, pero no abrió los ojos, ni siquiera cuando sintió a Lily sentarse a su lado, las caricias de Lily sobre su largo y rubio cabello, mejoraban su humor, pero seguía enojada y tenia derecho a estarlo y no le dio tregua a su esposa en esta situación.

\- Amor en serio perdonamos, todos sabemos que lo que hicimos estuvo horrible, como dices, lo peor fue ocultártelo a ti, no tenemos palabras que demuestren lo mal que nos sentimos.— Lily trataba de razonar con Narcissa, su esposa tenía razón, habían herido sus sentimientos y lo único que les quedaba era tratar de redimir lo que habían hecho.

\- Solo quiero que entiendan que no es por las bolsas, me queda claro que puede pasar, pero me escondieron las cosas como si fuera una mujer horrible, que los va a castigar, yo no soy mi madre Lily.

\- Sabemos que no eres así, tienes una voz muy firme y eso a veces nos asusta, pero si fueras así ninguno de los tres te contestaría y mira que son muy contestones esos hijos tuyos.— Eso si le había sacado una sonrisa a la rubia, que por fin se decidió a abrir los ojos y sentarse junto a su esposa.— No te ocultamos las cosas por esa razón, es porque estábamos realmente avergonzados de lo que hicimos, ¿nos perdonas?.

Lily colocó sus manos sobre el rostro de su amada esposa y se acercó para darle beso apasionado que fácilmente les robo la respiración, al finalizar juntó su cabeza con la de Narcissa rozando así su nariz con la de ella en un gesto cariñoso.

\- Los niños están haciendo lasagna, quieren disculparse también.— Le decía Lily mientras sentía los besos Narcissa en el cuello.

\- Y yo que creí que ya íbamos a ponernos románticas, ya estaba a punto de levantarme y ponerme lencería. — La risa de su esposa la hizo sonreír.

\- Vamos primero con los niños y ya en la noche te prometo que yo también me voy a poner lencería. — Sellaron su trato con un beso un poco más dulce, no querían bajar sonrojadas y desarregladas con sus hijos.

Bajaron a la cocina y sus tres hijos le pidieron disculpas, ella las acepto y abrazo a todos y cada uno de ellos, le prometieron ser mas cuidadosos y ya no esconderle cosas, todo estaba bien y Harry le mostró el dispensador que compro para tener las bolsas de papel junto a las de tela.

Narcissa siempre había sido afortunada por tener a la familia que tenía, dos hijos increíbles, una hija excepcional y una esposa por la que daría la vida, la lasagna había quedado deliciosa, Draco siempre había mostrado habilidades culinarias, pero era hora del postre y estaba segura de que esa noche no iba a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si nos imaginamos a Draco y Harry con papás gays también hay que imaginarlos con mamás lesbianas.
> 
> Hoy salió un OC (raro en mi) Lissa, es la mezcla de Lily y Narcissa.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	12. Tarot

• Pareja: Rodolphus Lestrange x Bellatrix Black •

Rodolphus estaba muy nervioso, nunca había imaginado que su cita con Bellatrix sería ir a una leída de tarot.

Estaba loco por Bellatrix, se había enamorado de ella prácticamente al verla, se habían hecho amigos al llegar a Hogwarts pero por mucho tiempo él creyó que su amigo Tom y ella tenían una relación, siempre iban juntos para todos lados y nunca se separaban, pero todo cambio cuando unas semanas atras, Tom presentó oficialmente a James Potter como su novio y por primera vez sitió que tenía una oportunidad para invitar a Bella a una cita.

La chica aceptó encantada, la próxima salida a Hogsmeade sería en una semana y habían acordado pasar el día juntos, pero Rodolphus se sorprendió cuando lo primero que le dijo la chica de sus sueños es que había hecho una cita con una tarotista.

Sabía que los Black eran una de las familias antiguas y con más tradiciones de su país, también sabía lo obsesionados que estaban por la astronomía y la astrología, pero nunca imaginó que a Bellatrix le interesara la adivinación, siempre se quejaba de esa clase , incluso comentaba que era un desperdicio.

Pero ahí estaba él, sentado sobre una alfombra con las piernas cruzadas, mientras veía como la tarotista barajaba sus cartas, Bellatrix se veía bastante entretenida, suponía eso era algo bueno, le hubiese gustado haber ido por una cerveza de mantequilla y platicar un rato, pero ahora estaba encerrado en ese lugar, nervioso y esperando que no le preguntaran nada.

\- ¿Y que es lo que les gustaría saber? — preguntó la señora, ya se veía bastante mayor, las arrugas en su rostro eran muy marcadas.

\- ¿Cuántos hijos vamos a tener? —Bellatrix preguntó enseguida y Rodolphus sintió que se le salían los ojos de la impresión.

\- ¿Solo eso? — Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza y la mujer hizo una tirada de tres cartas.— Bien aquí dice que su relación es muy temprana, será muy duradera, tienen que aprender a estar el uno con el otro sin atarse, siendo libres y respetando las desiciones del otro, es verdad que tendrán algunas complicaciones, tu embarazo será difícil, veo dos, no, tres hijos en su futuro.

\- Gracias, ¿cuánto es? — Bellatrix sonreía muy amablemente, pagó la sesión y ambos salieron del local de la tarotista.

Rodulphus no dijo nada, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, tendría hijos con Bellatrix, debía esforzarse para no cambiar ese futuro porque realmente le había gustado oír eso.

\- Puedes creer semejantes patrañas, hace unas semanas fui con Sirius y le dijo que estaba enamorado de un chico que lo consideraba como un rival y Sirius me confesó que no esta enamorado de nadie.— Bellatrix iba riendo de lo que le había dicho la tarotista.

\- No entiendo, ¿a qué fuimos si no crees en eso? — Rodulphus estaba muy confundido, ¿de que se trataba eso entonces?

\- Me gusta ir con charlatanes y reírme después de sus boberias, ¿quieres ir por una cerveza?— El chico solo asistió, se sentía un poco herido, no tenía derecho, pero por alguna razón sentía que Bellatrix se reía de "su futuro" y no de la tarotista.

Habían decidido ir a Las Tres Escobas, era un lugar seguro para una cita, Rodolphus trató de hacer una conversación interesante pero la chica no dejaba de hablar de lo falsa que era la adivinación, no sabía como cambiar de tema, lo peor es que ya estaba empezando a desesperarse, pero no pudo evitar reaccionar cuando la chica menciono lo estúpido que era que la señora haya dicho que acabarían juntos.

\- ¿Te molesta que la adivinación sea "falsa" o que haya dicho que somos una pareja? — el chico se había cansado de oír las burlas de Bellatrix.

\- ¿De qué hablas? — Bella se puso sería de inmediato al ver la cara malhumorada de Rodolphus.

\- Al parecer lo que te causa gracia es eso, estamos en una cita y te burlas que haya dicho que acabaríamos juntos, entiendo que no quieres que eso pase, pero al menos podrías reírte de mi a mis espaldas y no en mi cara el día que tenemos una cita. — Se había arrepentido de todo lo que dijo a los segundos de haberlo dicho, pero ya era tarde y no se podía deshacer nada.— Tal vez debamos volver...

\- Si y cada quien por su lado. —Bellatrix no lo había dejado terminar, se levantó molesta, tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar dejándolo ahí.

¿Cómo era posible que haya arruinado lo único que quería en su vida? era un idiota, se levantó y salió lo más rápido que pudo del bar, tal vez podría alcanzar a Bellatrix y pedirle una disculpa, iba corriendo hacia los carruajes, cuando volteo hacia un lado y como si fuera el destino la vio a lo lejos parada en la cerca que da hacia la casa de los gritos.

Se acercó con pasos lentos, quería calmar su respiración antes de llegar con ella, al parecer la chica aun no había notado que estaba cerca, pero él podía escuchar que estaba sollozando, en ese momento se le rompió el corazón, en serio era un imbécil.

\- Bella, perdóname, soy un idiota, no tenía derecho a decir eso o a enojarme por algo así, yo, bueno no somos nada y en serio te ofrezco una disculpa.— Bella al escucharlo trató de limpiarse las lagrimas sin conseguirlo del todo.

\- Somos amigos.—había sido una respuesta en voz muy baja, pero Rodolphus la había escuchado perfectamente.

\- Sí, somos amigos.— Bella había notado el cambio desanimado en la voz del chico.

\- Me refiero a que si somos algo, no nada. — trató de aclarar para no crear malos entendidos.

Rodolphus asintió como respuesta pero después de eso ninguno dijo nada en un buen rato, el chico se debatía por irse o esperar ahí en silencio con ella, tampoco estaba seguro si Bella quería que se quedara o que se fuera, estaba a punto de irse cuando la chica empezó a hablar rompiendo el silencio y sus pensamientos.

\- Acepté la cita porque me gustas, no me reía de lo que dijo la señora, ella solo asumió que acabaríamos juntos porque le pregunte eso, ella no sabe si será complicado o no, pero no me reía de que estuviéramos juntos.— Bella sonaba bastante triste y eso solo hacía que Rodolphus se sintiera cada vez peor.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada, yo no tenia ninguna derecho de reclamarte algo y bueno... tú también me gustas mucho.— Bella se había girado hacia él para por fin darle la cara.

\- Sé que puedo ser muy molesta y me obsesiono con un tema pero...

Bellatrix no pudo terminar de decir nada, de pronto sitio los labios de Rodolphus contra los suyos, tardó unos segundos en seguir el beso, pero en cuanto quedó atrás su shock profundizó el beso y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

\- Me gustas mucho Bellatrix Black, siempre me has gustado, me encanta tu risa y que siempre te burles de cosas bobas, que tengas tus ideales y que te obsesiones con un tema, déjame hacerte feliz y tal vez podamos demostrar si la tarotista tenía razón o no.

Bella sonrío y volvió a unir sus labios con Rodolphus en un beso más apasionado que el anterior.

Pasaron los años y Bellatrix se encontraba en una camilla de San Mungo en una revisión mensual, Bella estaba en la semana 12 de su primer embarazo y ella y su esposo esperaban saber como iba el feto.

\- Felicidades señores Lestrange, tendrán dos, no esperen. —La Sanadora había puesto una cara que preocupó al matrimonio. — Señora Lestrange, esta esperando trillizos.

Bellatrix solo vio a su esposo desplomarse en el suelo, la noticia si que lle había pegado, en cuanto a ella, jamás en su vida volvería a desconfiar de las artes de la adivinación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadie dijo que no habría ships heteros.
> 
> Espero que hayan notado la ligera mención de SiriusxSeverus.
> 
> Al contrario de Bella yo si creo en el tarot, de hecho estoy aprendiendo a leer las cartas y es por eso que me pareció interesante meter la palabra a la lista.
> 
> Respeten a sus tarotistas de confianza.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	13. Porcelana

• Pareja: Severus Snape x Sirius Black •

La feria del Valle de Godric había abierto ese día y Sirius no dejaba de intentar tirar todos los pinos de porcelana con esa estúpida pelota, pero no conseguía nada, era su primer cita formal con Severus y solo quería ganar el peluche de perrito más tierno y grande, pero ese juego estaba arreglado.

\- Sirius, no es necesario que juegues solo por ese peluche. — Severus trataba de que su cita ya no se obsesionara tanto con ganar algo que obviamente era imposible.

\- Pero Sevi, ese peluche es perfecto para ti, se parece mucho a mi y así podrás tenerme siempre.— la palabras de Sirius habían provocado el sonrojo en Severus.

\- Lo entiendo, pero no pasa nada si no lo ganas, ¿por qué no mejor vamos por un helado? — Sirius accedió, pero no sin antes acordar que volverían después por ese peluche.

Iban comiendo su helado mientras paseaban por toda la feria, fueron a la casa de los sustos y había un hombre lobo ahí, que según Sirius no tenia nada que ver con la realidad, después de eso volvieron al puesto de los pinos de porcelana y después de 10 intentos Sirius seguía sin ganar el peluche.

Decidieron ir a los carritos de choque y cada uno tomo un auto y empezaron a darse entre ellos, siguieron hacia un juego de una piscina de pelotas donde debían correr entre ellas hacia la meta con un cono de helado hecho de goma pero el helado no debía caerse del cono o tendrías que volver a empezar, Sirius después de eso volvió a intentar en el juego de pinos y no consiguió nada.

Fueron por un algodón de azúcar y a un juego de muchos trampolines, sin duda había sido el más divertido de todos en los que se habían subido, a los dos chicos les dio hambre y decidieron ir por unas crepas y una malteada, pero después de eso Sirius volvió a intentar ganarse el peluche de perro y no lo logró, esos estúpidos pinos de porcelana estaban trucados.

Severus lo convenció de ir a la rueda de la fortuna y el accedió a pesar de que le daban miedo las alturas, es por eso que no jugaba Quidditch, pero esto no lo sabia Severus, Sirius solo quería complacer al chico de sus sueños así que con todo el miedo y nerviosismo del mundo se pego mucho a Severus en la canasta que les asignaron, ese definitivamente no era su día.

\- Es increíble que se parara mientras estamos el la punta, mira que hermosa vista. — Severus se veía feliz y para Sirius eso era lo importante.

\- Si, es preciosa.— Sirius ni si quiera se esforzaba en mirar algo que no fueran sus pies.

\- Mira ahí están James y Regulus. — Severus giro hacia su cita en ese momento. — ¿Sirius, estás bien? Estas sudando.

\- Si, solo... — en ese momento la canasta se movió ligeramente por el viento y Sirius apretó la mano de Severus tan fuerte que lastimaba.

\- Ay no, Sirius, ¿por qué no me dijiste que no te gustaban las alturas? - Severus empezaba a preocuparse, Sirius se veía bastante mal.

\- No es que no me gusten, yo no les gusto a ellas y eso es raro, yo le gusto a todo el mundo.— El chico aun trataba de hacerme el gracioso, no quería arruinar su cita con Severus preocupándolo por algo que terminaría en unos minutos.

Severus no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó a Sirius pegándolo a su pecho para que el chico no viera nada y se sintiera seguro, después de eso Sirius solo sintió un tirón en el ombligo y cuando se separó de Severus pudo ver que estaban sobre un barquito en forma de corazón, Severus los había aparecido en el túnel del amor.

\- Era el único sitio en el que no nos verían si aparecía de la nada. — Severus había respondido sin que Sirius preguntara nada, su cara lo había hecho por él.

\- Severus, hiciste magia fuera del colegio, ¿quien diría que te corrompí tan rápido? —Severus se había sonrojado un poco.

\- No quería verte así...

\- Gracias Sevi.— Sirius se acercó lentamente dejando un beso dulce en los labios de Severus. —nunca te lo he preguntado y debí haberlo hecho hace mucho, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

\- Solo si prometes ya no hacerte el valiente para impresionarme. - Le dijo Severus con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Hecho.— ambos se acercaron para unirse en un beso igual de dulce que el anterior.

Severus no había dejado a su novio volver al puesto de los pinos por más que este le rogó, ese juego era un caso perdido, irían directo a la casa de James para poner irse a su casa por red flu.

Antes de entrar al portón de los Potter, Sirius sacó de su bolso un mini peluche de perro, que volvió a su forma original fácilmente con un hechizo y no era nada mas ni nada menos que el peluche que tanto quería ganar en la feria.

\- ¿Sirius te robaste el peluche? — Severus no salía de su asombro.

\- No me lo robe, el señor me robo a mi, jugué tantas veces que prácticamente pagué cuatro de estos, además, él muy amablemente me lo ofreció.

\- Sirius no puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela y menos confundir a un muggle.

\- Oye tu me corrompiste a mi, usaste magia para salvarme de una muerte inminente, eres mi héroe y mereces una recompensa.— Sirius estiro los brazos para entregarle el peluche a su novio.

\- Eres todo un caso Sirius Black.— Severus se acercó para robarle un beso a su novio y darle las gracias, estaba muy feliz, realmente quería que Sirius ganara ese peluche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se sabe que los Gryffindor son complicados, hay que quererlos y no entenderlos. 
> 
> Ayer deje un pequeño Easter Egg para el fic de hoy, tenía muchas ganas de escribir de ellos.
> 
> No se desesperen obvio habrá Wolfstar, pero lo mejor hay que darlo a desear.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	14. Pasto

• Pareja: Lucius Malfoy x James Potter •

James estaba cansado, quería ver a su novio y poder estar con él a solas, pero los estúpidos de Regulus y Sirius no llegaban para cubrirlos.

Las fiestas en la mansión Malfoy siempre eran igual de aburridas, pero para James eran el pretexto perfecto para ver a Lucius en el verano, sabía que el padre del rubio no aprobaría su relación tan fácil, es por eso que su novio le había pedido mantenerlo en secreto hasta que él pudiera hablar con sus padres sobre su noviazgo.

Estaba recostado en el pasto un poco lejos de la gente, cerca de donde comen los pavo reales, comenzaba a pensar que los Black no irían y no podría ver a su novio, le había tenido que rogar a Sirius casi una semana y prometerle que le ayudaría con Remus y a Regulus le tuvo que comprar un jersey de los Ballycasttle Bats para que aceptaran ayudarlo, pero al parecer no cumplirían.

\- Hola.— James dio un pequeño saltó al oír a Narcissa Black, realmente no esperaba que nadie se le acercara.— Sirius y Regulus nos enviaron, no podrán venir.

-Paradas frente a él se encontraban las tres primas de su mejor amigo, no estaba consiente de que tanto sabia ellas sobre Lucius y él, ¿Sirius les habrá contado algo? ¿Y si Lucius se molestaba por que más gente lo supiera?

\- Lucius nos contó que salen, no eres el único que tiene amigos leales.— James era muy transparente con sus emociones, tanto que Bellatrix adivinó sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y él sabe que nos van a cubrir?

\- Si, nos esta esperando, el plan es que vayas con nosotras como si fueras amigo de Narcissa, son del mismo curso y nadie cuestionará nada, después le diremos a la señora Malfoy que seria bueno que Lucius nos muestre su salón de trofeos, a ella le encanta que Lucius muestre sus premios y ahí podrán ir a su habitación a besarse todo lo que quieran.— Los colores le subieron al rostro pero no dijo nada y solo asintió al levantarse para empezar a caminar de la mano de Narcissa.

\- Espera, tienes pasto en el cabello, no querrás que tu novio te vea así.— Narcissa le había arreglado un poco su aspecto, le acomodó la corbata y James solo atinaba a ponerse rojo.

Llegaron junto a Lucius y James solo podía pensar el lo bien que le quedaba el color verde, nunca lo había visto repetir túnica, pero definitivamente las verdes eran sus favoritas, Lucius le dio una sonrisa que pasaría desapercibida por los presentes, menos para él, conocía sus expresiones a la perfección.

\- Señor Potter que agradable tenerlo aquí nuevamente.— La señora Malfoy siempre mostraba un lado amable ante cualquiera de sus invitados y por eso James no estaba seguro si él le agradaba o no a la mamá de su novio.

\- Siempre es un honor venir a su hogar señora Malfoy.— Los modales que su madre le había inculcado salían a relucir en esas fiestas, quería impresionar a los Malfoy y demostrar que era un buen partido para su hijo.

\- Oye Lucius, le estaba platicando a James que tienes miles de trofeos y no me cree, yo digo que deberíamos entrar para que los vea.— Andromeda había puesto el plan en marcha.

\- Yo...

\- Es una estupenda idea, Lucius, deberías mostrarle a James tus premios.— La señora Malfoy había interrumpido a su hijo sin importarle en lo más mínimo.— Te vas a sorprender James, Lucius siempre ha sido un ganador. — Esta vez había hablado hacia el chico de gafas y James solo asintió sintiendo el nerviosismo.

Los cinco entraron a la casa y las hermanas Black les desearon suerte, aunque no se libraron de las burlas de todas, definitivamente eran familia de Sirius.

Lucius lo guió a su habitación, James conocía el camino de memoria y una vez dentro Lucius lo tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, James se dejo hacer, le encantaba dejar a Lucius tomar el control, no tenían mucho tiempo para estar a solas, en cualquier momento las chicas irían a interrumpirlos, para bajar a la fiesta y que nadie sospeche.

\- Te extrañé... mucho.- Decía Lucius entre besos.

\- Siento que me pusieron una trampa, yo quería ver tus miles de trofeos.— James siempre le sacaba risas a su novio.

\- Bueno tendré que mostrártelos para que me creas. — Lucius no dejaba de besar a James cada que podía. — Hoy hablaré con mi madre, le agradas mucho, le gusta verte en las fiestas, ya después podré contarle a mi padre y no tendremos que escondernos nunca más.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No tienes que apresurarte si no estas listo, yo puedo esperar, en serio.— Lucius negó con la cabeza como respuesta y le robo otro beso.

Estaban tan inmersos besándose que no oyeron pasos acercarse a la habitación, ambos quedaron completamente expuestos cuando la señora Malfoy entró sin avisar, se separaron rápido y ninguno de los dos supo que decir.

\- Vaya sorpresa, bueno señor Potter tiene que saber que este no es el salón de trofeos y que si quiere la aprobación de mi esposo debería bajar enseguida y ofrecerle jugar una partida de ajedrez, no necesita ganarle, mientras le de batalla le aseguro que mostrara más interés en usted y empezará a insinuarle a Lucius que es un buen partido.— Los chicos seguían en shock pero James asintió y salió de la habitación, estaba confundido, pero haría lo que dijo la señora Malfoy.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- ¿Por qué James empezó a venir con Sirius, por qué Regulus te pediría entrar para ver tu granja de hormigas y por qué tus amigas querrían ver tus trofeos? No engañas a tu madre y no dije nada porque ese chico es muy agradable, asumo que llevan saliendo ya mas de un año, te ha hecho bastante bien ese noviazgo.— Su madre se había acercado a dejarle un beso en la frente, estaba muy feliz de que a ella le agradara James.— Ven vamos a ayudarle a James a hacer trampa para que impresione a tu padre.

Lucius estaba en la mesa desayunando con su familia, mientras escuchaba a su padre hablar de su novio, aunque el señor Malfoy aun no sabia de eso, el Gryffindor había impresionado mucho a su padre, al parecer James no necesitó de su ayuda para tener una excelente partida con su padre, James no había ganado, pero habían durado un buen rato jugando y eso era algo que para el señor Malfoy valía mucho, él era un excelente jugador y le gustaba compartir una partida con alguien a quien no le pudiera ganar fácilmente.

\- Ese chico Potter, tiene algo bueno Lucius, he notado que es amigo de tus amigos, deberías invitarlo más seguido a la casa, espero que algún día podamos jugar otra vez. — Su madre estaba que se moría de la risa pero como una buena Malfoy sabia controlar bien sus emociones.

\- Lo invitaré a que venga en la semana, si te parece.— Su padre asistió ante la propuesta, nunca se imaginó que sería tan fácil que James entrara en el radar de su padre para prospectos, definitivamente iba a comprarle unas flores a su madre en agradecimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé que decir, me gustó ver a James decirle estúpido a Regulus jajaja.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	15. Otoño

• Pareja: Albus Dumbledore x Gellert Grindelwald •

Gellert odiaba el otoño, esa estación del año solo significaba que se iba a separar de Albus por meses.

Había conocido a Albus un verano antes de que éste volviera a Hogwarts para cursar su ultimo año, a él lo habían expulsado de Durmstrang y no tenía otra cosa que hacer en ese pueblo olvidado por Morgana.

Se enamoró de él en cuanto lo vio, la química que tenían era palpable y no tenía dudas que ese chico pelirrojo también gustaba de él, Albus era un mago excepcional, nunca había conocido a alguien como él, tan talentoso, inteligente, guapo y divertido, tenía todo lo que buscaba en una persona.

Ese verano, el valle de Godric los había visto amarse y tristemente se acabó y tuvo que separarse por tres largos meses de su amado.

Al menos ese era su ultimo año y después de eso el otoño no los separaría nunca más.

El verano definitivamente era su estación favorita del año, le había pedido matrimonio a Albus cuando este regresó de Hogwarts, habló con los hermanos de su novio para que le ayudaran con la propuesta y Ariana y Aberforth estuvieron encantados de hacerlo.

Se casaron al mes de proponerse, ambos morían por estar unidos para siempre, habían comprado una casita en el mismo Valle de Godric, Albus no quería alejarse mucho de su familia y él lo entendía perfectamente.

Su luna de miel había sido en America, Albus se moría de ganas por conocer la magia que había en Salem y Gellert no dudo en complacer a su esposo y nuevamente el verano les trajo otra maravilla, conocieron a un pequeño mago llamado Credence, el niño era huérfano y vivía en un lugar horrible, donde aún había propaganda anti brujas, lo cual provocó que el chico se haya hecho un obscurial, esto les recordó tanto a Ariana y sabían que estaba en sus manos ayudar a ese pequeño.

Pasaron los años y él se convirtió en un empleado en el departamento de misterios de Inglaterra, mientras que Albus estudio para ser profesor, definitivamente tenía pasión por proteger a los mas jóvenes y nuevamente el otoño le arrebataba la atención y el tiempo de su esposo.

Credence, aprendió a controlar su magia y pudo entrar a estudiar en Hogwarts con su padre como profesor de transfiguraciones, fue sorteado en Ravenclaw y ambos se sentían muy orgullosos de su hijo.

Nuevamente era verano para cuando Credence cumplió 13 años y Albus llegó con una pregunta, “¿te gustaría tener otro hijo?” al parecer su esposo había sido enviado a ver a un niño mago que vivía en un orfanato muggle, el chico carecía de atención y cariño y a Albus se le había roto el corazón pensando en que podía darle un hogar lleno de magia y del mundo al que el chico pertenecía, no lo dudaron dos veces y al día siguiente Albus fue a llenar la solicitud para adoptar a su hijo Tom, no cabía duda que esa estación del año siempre le traía buenas nuevas.

Gellert no soportaba el otoño, su esposo debía irse a dar clases y solo lo veía en las noches que no tenía que calificar nada y sus hijos no estaba ahí llenando la casa de risas, definitivamente era la peor estación del año.

\- Ya deja ese temario, te ayudo a revisarlo mañana.— Gellert trataba de llamar la atención de su esposo dejando besos en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

\- Debo hacerlo hoy, mañana inician las clases.— Albus se estaba dejando ir a la lujuria, Gellert definitivamente sabia donde estaba el punto débil de su esposo.

\- Por eso, mañana ya no tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

Albus al final cayó rendido ante las caricias de su esposo, su hijos estaban afuera disfrutando el ultimo día del verano y ellos harían lo mismo a su manera, Gellert no iba a desaprovechar esos últimos días de su estación favorita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente este Os es un resumen de un fic en el que estoy trabajando, por eso es algo corto.
> 
> Este es mi headcanon favorito, para mi Grindeldore siempre han sido padres adoptivos de Credence y Tom, amo a esta familia btw.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	16. Clip

• Pareja: James Potter x Sirius Black •

\- Necesitas un clip para esos papeles, en cualquier momento saldrán volando todos. —James se acercó a su mejor amigo y le entregó un pequeño clip para todos los pergaminos que llevaba Sirius en ese momento.

\- Gracias, siempre me salvas.

James le regaló una sonrisa a su amigo y ambos salieron de la biblioteca, iban caminando hacia el lago, querían pasar la tarde ahí, ya que al fin habían terminado todo los deberes.

\- Odio a Narcissa.— James rodó los ojos cansado, ese tema era recurrente últimamente en sus platicas.— No puedo creer que nos haya robado a Moony.

\- Él se enamoró de tu prima, no puedes hacer nada. — La verdad es que James estaba harto de esa conversación, se sentía celoso de que a Sirius le importara tanto con quien estuviera su amigo, era demasiado estúpido y lo sabía, pero nunca diría en voz alta que estaba enamorado de él, lo peor es que no podía dejar de sentirse así.

\- Es que ella llegó de la nada, se enamoraron y si no fuera porque Regulus nos contó, nunca nos hubiéramos enterado, es muy egoísta de su parte, además siempre van por ahí presumiendo su amor y viéndose tan felices.

\- Tal vez no nos contó porque no quería aguantar tus quejas.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa? — Oh no, James sabía que estaba en problemas, pero por alguna razón no le importó, ya estaba cansado de oír a Sirius hablar de Moony.

\- Nada.

\- Si claro, si te molesta algo puedes decirlo.

\- Bueno, estoy harto de que te quejes de que ellos son novios, todo el maldito día hablas de eso, Narcissa esto, Moony aquello, ya me cansé, si tanto te gusta Remus debiste haber hablado con él antes de que otra persona llegara y lo conquistara y es obvio que no nos contó porque de todo haces un drama.

Sabía que lo había arruinado todo con Sirius en el momento en que su amigo se levantó enojado y lo dejo ahí solo, no sin antes decirle “perdón si te molesta que me exprese” pero en serio ya quería dejar en claro que no le gustaba hablar del noviazgo de su amigo y Narcissa.

Se había quedado un par de horas ahí en el lago, no quería ir a su sala común o a comer, no tenía ganas de ver a Sirius, él sabía perfectamente lo tonto que se veía teniendo celos, odiaba sentirse así de egoísta, pero había estado enamorado de su mejor amigo desde que tenia 13 y éste solo lo veía como un hermano, tal vez esa discusión era necesaria para ellos tal vez si se distanciaban unos días a él se le pasarían esos sentimientos por Sirius, si claro, lleva más de tres años loco por él como par dejar de sentir esa emoción cuando lo ve entrar a una habitación.

Se sentía triste, no quería estar así con Sirius, seguiría tratando de decirse a si mismo que esa pelea fue para bien, fue directo hacia su habitación y ahí estaba él, la persona con la que menos quería toparse.

Sirius estaba en su cama arreglando unos pergaminos, James supuso que eran la tareas que debía entregar el lunes, entró al baño a lavarse los dientes, no había ido cenar y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de eso, pero no importaba, sería mejor ponerse la pijama e ir a dormir.

Al salir del baño y llegar hasta su cama pudo ver el clip que le había prestado a Sirius sobre ésta, en serio había ofendido a Sirius, su tristeza se incremento solo de pensar en que su amigo realmente se había enojado con él.

\- ¿Es en serio?— Levantó el clip con su mano derecha para mostrárselo, no quería pelear más pero tampoco iba a dejar así las cosas.

\- Ya no lo necesito, no necesito nada tuyo, ya no sé si también te molesta prestarme cosas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan orgulloso? —Sirius no le respondió y se decidió a ignorarlo.

James había pasado de la tristeza al enojo, ¿quién se creía Sirius para portarse así con él?, decidido abrió el baúl de Sirius y empezó a sacar todo lo que era de él.

\- Oye ese es mi baúl.

\- Pues estas son mis cosas y como no quieres nada mío, pues me las llevo.

\- Bien. — Sirius notó la mirada de James sobre él.— ¿Qué haces? — Sirius forcejeaba mientras sentía como James le quitaba la playera que llevaba puesta.

\- Esta es mía también. — James tenía la playera en sus manos, había dejado a Sirius solo con el pantalón del pijama.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —James estaba al borde del llanto, estaba triste, enojado y aunque sonara tonto no quería perder el orgullo que le quedaba, Sirius había empezado eso de “devolverle sus cosas” bueno que le devuelva todo entonces. — No es mi culpa que estés enamorado de alguien que está enamorado de otra persona.

\- ¿Por qué insistes con eso? No estoy enamorado de Moony, idiota.

\- ¿Y por qué te enojaste tanto por lo que dije en la tarde? te molestó y de la nada ya no quieres nada mío y después te enojas porque te quito mis cosas.

\- Me enojé porque tu nunca me habías hablado así, nunca me habías dicho que estabas harto de mi.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dijiste que te tenia harto, así que ya no quise molestarte más.

\- ¿Y actuar así de orgulloso era tu mejor plan? — Sirius se encogió de hombros y trató de ignorar la mirada de James.— Lamento haberte hablado así, yo… me sentía celoso.

\- ¿De Remus? James… ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me gustas dede hace años.— James sacó todo su valor Gryffindor, que más daba si Sirius no le correspondía, ya estaban peleando de todas maneras.— Y que hablaras de ellos solo me hacía pensar que estabas molesto porque Remus estaba con alguien más.

\- En serio eres un bobo Jamie, he tratado de que notes que ya me cansé de no tener a nadie con quien presumir mi amor.— James no esta entendiendo a donde iba esa conversación.— Me la paso hablando de su noviazgo para que tu me invites a salir.

\- ¿No era más fácil hablar claro?

\- Oye tu tampoco hablaste claro, solo asumiste qué me gustaba otro.

\- Touché.— James se iba acercando un poco más a su amigo.— Sirius Black, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita?

\- Solo si me regalas esa playera.- James le sonrío complice.

\- Toda tuya.— Sirius sonrío y se acercó para besar a James, ese beso sería el primero de muchos, ahora James sabia lo sensible que era su novio y jamás en la vida volvería a hablarle fuerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más vale tarde que nunca, hoy volví a fallar.
> 
> No sé quien de los dos es más dramático pero son tal para cual.
> 
> Espero que es haya gustado, nos leemos al rato.
> 
> \- Boris.


	17. Guantes

• Pareja: Regulus Black x Barty Crouch Jr. •

Barty siempre había tenido miedo a los gérmenes y todo había sido culpa de sus padres, a la edad de 8 años le prohibieron salir a jugar para no ensuciarse y como el niño no entendía de razones, lo único que se les ocurrió a sus padres fue decirle que había muchos gérmenes que podían enfermarlo e incluso otros que hacían que se pudriera la piel.

Así que desde que era pequeño empezó a tener una obsesión por tener todo limpio y tratar de no tocar nada directamente con sus manos, sus padres se sentían muy culpables por haberle infundado ese miedo a su pequeño, no tenían ni idea que eso pasaría.

Sus amigos comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco y para cuando entró a Hogwarts solo le quedaba su incondicional mejor amigo, Regulus Black.

Regulus jamás se había burlado de su fobia, de hecho hubo una vez en una pijamada, donde solo eran ellos dos, que Barty no podía dormir, él necesitaba limpiar todo su cuarto antes de acostarse, pero se sentía avergonzado de hacerlo frente a su invitado, el chico era el único amigo que le seguía hablando, a veces el heredero de los Crouch sentía que era por lástima, pero cuando Regulus le preguntó que si le pasa algo y Barty le confesó que no se sentía tranquilo si no limpiaba, el menor de los Black se levantó y decidido le dijo que entonces debían limpiar todo para poder dormir.

Había sido difícil acoplarse a la rutina en Hogwarts todo se veía tan viejo y sucio para Barty, pero ahí estaba Regulus siempre para apoyarlo, además tenían una habitación para ellos dos solos, sus otros tres compañeros se quejaron de que Barty no los dejaba dormir, pero no era culpa del chico que esos niños fueran tan sucios y él tenía que limpiar todo, con ayuda de Regulus, claro que éste se ofrecía, Barty jamás le pediría que limpie algo.

Recuerda la vez que Regulus le dio unos guantes, él siempre trataba de llevar un pañuelo en su bolsillo por si tenía que tocar algo, pero su mejor amigo llegó muy feliz el día de su cumpleaños con una pequeña caja color menta, al abrirla Barty descubrió unos guantes negros de cuero, por dentro tenia una tela un poco más ligera y eso los hacia bastante cómodos.

\- Los lavé después de comprarlos y le pedí a mamá que les pusiera un hechizo protector, no se van a ensuciar nunca y no tendrás gérmenes, además cuando empiecen a apretarte podemos pedirles que los hagan más grandes, así podrás tocar lo que quieras sin tener miedo Barty. — Le había dicho su amigo después de ver los guantes que le regaló.

Regulus le había dado el mayor tesoro que poseía y su amigo no tenia ni idea, siempre se sentiría agradecido con él.

Barty estaba seguro que tenía sentimientos más fuertes por su mejor amigo, Regulus era tan lindo, amable, siempre lo apoyaba sin juzgar su miedo, él sabía que no era normal sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo y ahí estaba Regulus, siempre con una sonrisa ayudándole a limpiar el cuarto al despertar y antes de dormir.

¿Cómo no iba a sentir más que un cariño de amigos por Regulus? si el chico siempre lo defendía de personas que se burlaban de él por tener un miedo así, le ayudaba a explicarle a los profesores porque no podía quitarse los guantes e incluso habló en privado con el profesor de defensa para que Barty no pasara al frente en la prueba del Boggart, sitió un alivio enorme al darse cuenta que nadie en la clase vería su miedo, eso ultimo también debía agradecerle a Sirius, el hermano de su mejor amigo era un chico que jamás se había burlado de él, le contó a Regulus que en ese año se estudiaba a los Boggart y que el profesor los hacia pasar a todos a enfrentar su mayor miedo, estaba muy agradecido con él por avisarle a su hermano, solo que Barty se enteró hasta después de la clase que Regulus habló por él para evitarle la vergüenza.

Regulus siempre estaba para él y Barty no podía decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, ¿qué podía ofrecerle? un noviazgo en el que ni siquiera podía besarlo, o tomarlo de la mano, porque por mucho amor que sintiera por Regulus, él no podía hacer nada que las personas sin esa fobia hacen, él no sabía como superar ese miedo, claro que jamás se confesaría con su mejor amigo, tal vez era mejor que el chico conozca a alguien más y se enamoré de una persona que se merezca todo el cariño de Regulus.

\- No le voy a decir eso.- Regulus le decía a su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué no, qué tiene de malo?

\- Todo tiene de malo, Barty es especial para mi Sirius, no puedo solo decirle “Oye me gustas” y esperar una respuesta.

\- A mi me funcionó con James y a Narcissa con Remus.

\- Es diferente, Barty tiene una fobia y es algo fuerte, tal vez le incomode saber que me gusta y qué tal si solo acepta salir conmigo porque le doy lástima.

\- Hace unos días Remus dijo que en el mundo muggle existen algo así como sanadores que ayudan con ese tipo de cosas, proponle ir con alguien así.

\- Eres el maestro de la sutileza Sirius.

\- Bueno no se me ocurre nada mejor, el chico tiene miedo a los gérmenes y a la suciedad, un sanador muggle lo puede ayudar y tu puedes apoyarlo, yo no le veo lo malo.

\- Sirius decirle eso podría lastimarlo, sería como decirle que hay algo mal en él, lo quiero mucho y no quiero verlo mal solo porque me gustaría caminar con él de la mano.

\- Bueno si solo quieres ir de la mano con él entonces cómprate unos guantes, ponles el hechizo ese y dense la mano.— Sirius sitió el abrazo de Regulus y escuchó un “eres un genio” antes de que su hermanito saliera corriendo de ahí.

Barty estaba en su habitación limpiando el escritorio que él y Regulus compartían cuando escucho a su amigo entrar.

\- Barty que bueno que estas aquí, quería mostrarte algo.— Regulus tenia las manos en la espalda y lucia muy contento.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¡Guantes como los tuyos!— Regulus sacó la manos de la espalda y mostró unos guantes muy lindos de cuero en color verde.

\- No entiendo, ¿por qué estas usando guantes? es primavera.

\- Bueno, yo… — Regulus no había pensado mucho en que decir, estaba tan emocionado por la idea de los guantes que no se sentó a meditar la reacción de su amigo.— Me gustas.— en serio, lo único que había llegado a su mente era la tonta frase de Sirius.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Barty, me gustas mucho y me gustaría poder invitarte a salir y tomarte de la mano, es por eso que compré unos guantes, les puse el mismo hechizo de los tuyos... claro que no tienes que aceptar, debí haberte hablado antes de hacer todo lo que estoy haciendo en este momento…

\- No.— Barty interrumpió el parloteo de Regulus y esa simple palabra empezó a hacer que su mejor amigo sudara frío.— Yo… no quiero que tengas que hacer esto por mi, eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo y que tu me quieras a mi es horrible, no puedo hacerte esto, yo no te puedo ofrecer nada y tu estas dando todo, te compraste unos guantes para poder darnos la mano, eres tan lindo Regulus y te quiero tanto, pero yo no puedo arrastrarte a esta locura de vida.

\- No te pido nada a cambio, a mi no me molesta, yo te quiero y no es necesario que intentes cambiar por mi, ¿Que dices, quieres ser mi novio Barty? te prometo que no hay necesidad de que no seas tu mismo.

Regulus con un sonrisa en el rostro tenia las manos extendidas pidiéndole una oportunidad a Barty, éste se acercó un poco y se tomaron de las manos, no creía que Regulus pudiera estar haciendo todo eso solo por él, realmente era afortunado de tenerlo en su vida.

\- En serio me gustaría poder hacer más que solo tomarnos de la mano.— Ya había anochecido y estaban sentados en la cama de Barty platicando, desde esa tarde no se habían soltado para nada, Regulus acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de su novio y de vez en cuando jugaba con sus dedos.

\- Bueno, sé que hay sanadores muggles que ayudan con esto. — Regulus trataba de tantear el terreno, para él estaba bien tener esa relación con Barty, pero si su novio quería ayuda por su propia cuenta no estaba de más darle la información que tenía.

\- Tal vez sea bueno pedir la opinión de un profesional. — Barty le regaló una sonrisa complice, realmente esperaba algún día dejar de tener miedo y poder tomar la mano de su novio sin tener que usar unos guantes y quién sabe tal vez hasta lograría darle un beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustó mucho el OS son tan cutes, espero que Barty reciba la ayuda que se merece y que algún día pueda darle un beso a Reg.
> 
> Otra vez tarde, oops.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos al rato.
> 
> \- Boris.


	18. Tejido

• Pareja: Regulus Black x James Potter •

James estaba tan cansado y estresado planeando la cena perfecta para su novio, Regulus y él cumplan un año viviendo juntos y necesitaba que todo fuera perfecto.

Había comprado todos los ingredientes para preparar la lasagna de Remus por el mismo, Regulus amaba la lasagna de su cuñado y James no dudó en pedirle la receta a su amigo, solo esperaba no quemar el departamento.

Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta ahora, había ido a recoger el obsequio, la cena ya estaba en el horno y olía deliciosa, había terminado el perfecto suéter tejido por él y se lo colocó al regalo de su novio, pero James no contaba con que ese hermoso cachorro iba darle tanta lata.

James había comprado un viejo pastor inglés, era un perro que Regulus siempre había querido y que nunca pudo tener por la horrible familia que le tocó, pero James se había prometido a si mismo que algún día le obsequiaría un perro a Regulus.

A pesar de ser un cachorro tenia demasiada energía, James no se daba a basto tratando de que el perrito no hiciera pipí en cualquier lado y preparar unos bocadillos para antes del plato fuerte.

James nunca había sido una persona de perros, cuando era niño tuvo un gato al cual amo mucho, lastimosamente enfermó y falleció, pero aun así el de gafas siempre agradeció la compañía de ese animalito, le gustaban los perros, sí, pero nada se igualaba a tener un gato como mascota, para él eran mucho mejor, pero su novio si que era una persona de perros, siempre que iban al parque acariciaba a todos los que podía y era curioso como había terminado con un amigo lobo, uno perro y un novio que amaba demasiado a los canes.

Ya eran casi las 7:00 p.m. hora en que Regulus aparecía por la chimenea, su plan seguía marchando a la perfección, los bocadillos ya casi estaban listos pero habían quedado a medias en cuanto James escucho que el perrito había tirado una maceta, fue corriendo a la sala y vio tierra por todo el lugar, un cachorro sucio y el suéter que llevaba puesto todo deshilachado.

Respiro profundo y con un movimiento de varita limpio todo y volvió a arreglar al perrito, regresó a sus deberes en la cocina, sacó el vino del refrigerador y lo colocó en una hielera para que estuviera listo en el momento en que llegara su novio, acomodó sus bocadillos sobre la mesa, sacó la lasagna del horno y encendió unas velas en el centro de la mesa.

Subió a cambiarse, tenia que verse bien para su amado, estaba por ponerse una hermosa túnica gris que combinaba con los preciosos ojos de su novio cuando escucho al perrito ladrar desesperado y el olor a humo llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Salió corriendo y vio que su comedor se estaba incendiando, y que el perrito estaba asustado entre éste y la puerta para salir a la sala, que idiota ¿Por qué tuvo que prender las velas? lanzó un aguamenti de inmediato y corrió por el cachorro, el pobre se moría de miedo, James se sentía tan culpable y lo llevó a un veterinaria no quería que le pasara nada malo.

Regulus había llegado a su casa y vio todo un desastre, su comedor estaba quemado y James no estaba presente, esto lo preocupo demasiado ¿y si su novio había terminado en San Mungo? dejó al gatito que llevaba en brazos sobre el sillón, estaba a punto de llamar por red flu a su hermano para preguntarle si sabia algo, pero en ese momento entró James con un hermoso cachorro que usaba un lindo suéter tejido seguro hecho por su novio.

\- Feliz aniversario, se quemó la cena.— James trataba de sonreírle, Regulus estaba alucinado, corrió a abrazar a James y preguntarle qué había pasado mientras tomaba al perrito en sus brazos. —Bueno, no estoy seguro, tu hermoso novio preparó la mesa y subió a cambiarse, pero no pensó que ahora había un cachorrito travieso en la casa, se quemó el comedor, apagué el fuego y lo llevé a que lo revisaran.

\- Es tan bonito, ¿esta bien? — Regulus no dejaba de mimar al perrito y James estaba tan feliz, había valido la pena todo el desastre de ese pequeño por ver a Regulus así.

\- Si, tiene perfecta salud.

“Miau” un sonido alertó al cachorro y a James, “miau”

\- No te creo.— James sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Sí, tendrás que hacer otro suéter tejido para nuestro otro hijo. -Decía Regulus mientras veía a James correr hacia el sillón donde se encontraba el gatito.

\- Reg, es tan lindo, mira sus orejitas y su naricita, parece un murciélago bebé.— James había cargado al gatito que Regulus llevó a la casa como obsequio para su novio.

Pidieron pizza y se pusieron a arreglar todo el desastre del comedor, Regulus había transfigurado la mesita de té en una camita donde habían acostado a ambos cachorros, que inmediatamente se habían acurrucado uno con el otro.

\- ¿Cómo les pondremos? — Estaban en su cama acostados cada uno con un cachorro en el pecho.

\- El podría ser Orion.— Dijo James señalando al perrito.

\- ¿Cómo mi papá? — Regulus había hecho una cara de disgusto que le sacó una risa a su novio.

\- No, como Sirius, así seria su competencia directa, ambos van a pelear por tu atención.

\- Me gusta, ¿y el gatito?

\- Leo, por que Regulus es el corazón de la constelación de Leo y yo soy un león y tu eres mi corazón.

\- Me encanta Jamie. — Regulus se acercó a su novio para darle un beso lleno de amor.— Feliz aniversario mi león.

James se levantó y tomó a ambos cachorrillos para llevarlos a su camita en la sala, tenía muchas ganas de estar con el amor de su vida y sus hijos no debían estar presentes.

Quien iba a imaginar que ahora eran padres, la cena de su aniversario no había salido como la planeo, pero al menos tenía a Regulus y a sus nuevos bebés. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca es suficiente de jegulus para mi.
> 
> Este os esta inspirado en mis otros dos fics de ellos.
> 
> (SPOILERS) 
> 
> En "Déjame en Paz" Regulus le cuenta a James que siempre quiso un viejo pastor inglés (funfact es mi raza favorita de perros) y en "Saludos Cordiales" James tiene de mascota un gato y además se menciona que sabe tejer porque su mamá le enseño y le regala un cuello tejido por él mismo a Regulus para que lo use la serpiente de Reg.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	19. Peces

• Pareja: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy •

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, el décimo suspiro del día, Harry llevaba la cuenta de la veces que Draco había suspirado, la primera fue cuando llegaron al parque y esta ultima después de estar media hora tratando de pescar.

\- Esto es estúpido.— Draco llevaba quejándose prácticamente desde que inicio la pesca, el rubio estaba cansado de estar sentado en ese bote viejo, en ese horrible lago solo para esperar que algún pez mordiera el anzuelo.

\- Si sigues hablando menos se acercaran los peces.— Harry trataba de ser paciente con su prometido, se decía a si mismo que pronto acabaría todo y que la próxima vez iría solo.

\- Ese es el problema, aquí no hay peces.

\- Tal vez si te relajaras Draco verás que si hay, no por nada es un parque al cual se viene a pescar.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, el onceavo suspiro, Harry se estaba cansando del quejumbroso de su novio, sabia que era algo que tal vez no le agradara tanto a Draco pero era su primera vez pescando, siempre había querido hacerlo, de niño había sido horrible escuchar lo increíble que era ir de pesca según su primo, luego cuando al fin venció a Voldemort por una u otra cosa no iba, pospuso demasiadas cosas que siempre quiso hacer, el trabajo siempre lo tenía atareado.

Hace un año notó lo mucho que odiaba ser Auror, ya había tenido una vida llena de peleas, las cuales ni siquiera empezaban por él, perdió dos años en la academia y dos y medio trabajando horas y horas en una oficina, es por eso que se decidió a renunciar a esa vida horrible y hacer una lista de cosas por cumplir, cosas que siempre quiso hacer y lugares que quería conocer, aún no sabia a que dedicarse después de terminarla, tenía varias ideas en mente, pero eso lo dejaría para después, por ahora solo quería disfrutar de la vida que siempre quiso tener, se lo merecía.

Draco lo apoyaba al 100%, sabia que era muy afortunado de tenerlo, no estaba seguro de como habían acabado juntos, pero le agradecía a las estrellas por haber hecho que Draco lo mirara y se diera cuenta lo guapo que estaba esa noche en aquel bar.

Siendo realistas Harry no sabía como es que Draco lo había notado, estaba sentado con un chico mil veces más guapo que él, pero vio como Draco se disculpó con su acompañante y se dirigió hacia él para invitarle una cerveza.

Fue una noche increíble, hablaron por horas y se rieron de lo tontas que eran sus peleas cuando eran niños, Harry aprovechó ese momento para disculparse por lo que le hizo en el sexto año y Draco le afirmo más de diez veces que ya no sufriera por eso, que él lo había perdonado hace años, Harry notó lo diferente que era Draco, sabía por Andromeda que él y Narcissa estaban tratando de rehacer lazos con ella y Teddy,

Teddy, su ahijado, siempre hablaba de su tío Draco, de lo divertido que era y del como su tía abuela Narcissa siempre lo consentía con regalos y lo cariñosa que era, cada vez se asombraba más del rubio que iba con él en el colegio.

Desde ese día en el bar ambos habían quedado de hablar, Draco le dijo que le escribiera si necesitaba cualquier cosa, a lo que Harry también se ofreció, lo peor era que no sabia si podía escribirle solo para invitarle una cerveza o un café, eso no era una necesitad tal cual, pero para Harry si.

Se debatía mucho entre escribirle a Draco y no hacerlo, pasaba más de diez minutos formulando una carta decente para luego desecharla, después de meditarlo bien y entender que escribirle era mala idea, le tomaba menos de cinco minutos volver a tomar pluma y pergamino y escribirle nuevamente.

Es por eso que Harry se sorprendió mucho cuando un halcón imponente tocó a su ventana, lo dejó entrar y le ofreció un bocadillo de su lechuza, que éste rechazo altaneramente.

_San Potter:_

_Recuerdo que hace unas semanas mencionaste que si necesitaba algo podía pedírtelo, bueno te tomaré la palabra, ya que creo tu Gryffindor interno esta roto, realmente me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café, no así no era, necesito, que me dejes invitarte un café, hay un lugar increíble en Londres muggle, es pequeño y acogedor, el café es muy bueno y sirven unas crepas deliciosas, sé que tienes una agenda apretada así que tu pon hora y fecha, yo ahí estaré._

_P.D. Espero tu respuesta._

_D.M._

Le llevó más de veinte minutos procesar que Draco Malfoy le había invitado a una cita y aún más que el rubio le estuviera coqueteando, Harry estaba por escribir una respuesta pero notó que el pergamino que estaba usando se veía desgastado y arrugado, así que salió corriendo a su estudio para buscar algo más decente donde escribir, no podía decepcionar a Draco Malfoy.

_Draco:_

_Si, es verdad que te ofrecí mi ayuda y como veo que es realmente necesario, estaré encantado de dejar que me invites un café, tengo libres los fines de semana, así que por que no nos vemos el sábado a eso de las 10:00 a.m. envíame la dirección y ahí estaré._

_Por cierto, espero que si pueda decirte Draco, yo prefiero que me llames Harry._

_P.D. Debí suponer que era tuyo el halcón, rechazó un bocadillo al estilo Malfoy._

_H.P._

Harry recibió la dirección de la cafetería a la que irían y un “claro que rechazó el bocadillo, le enseñe bien” esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió, ambos siguieron enviando y recibiendo cartas, turnaban entre el halcón y la lechuza de Harry pero ambas aves se veían exhaustas y los dos chicos decidieron seguir otro día y dejar a sus mascotas descansar.

Esa cita fue la primera de muchas, ese mismo día Harry había ido al callejón Diagon a comprar un pergamino mágico, en este venían dos hojas gemelas, donde lo que se escribía en una en la otra aparecía el texto de igual forma, le envío una Draco, le dijo que era mejor escribir ahí que hacer que las pobres aves los odien.

Desde entonces ambos se la pasaban hablando por horas, no importaba que fuera desvelado a la academia, valía la pena quedarse despierto toda la noche hablando de cualquier cosa con Draco.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de en que momento empezaron los besos, las noches de caricias donde se quedaban a dormir en la casa de Harry, cuando empezaron a acompañarse a eventos y de un momento para otro Draco ya estaba viviendo con Harry y hasta se habían comprometido.

Andromeda había invitado a su hermana a vivir con ella cuando se enteró que los chicos querían vivir juntos, sabía que ella y su sobrino vivían en un departamento en Londres muggle, su mansión jamás pudieron recuperarla, Andromeda notó lo mucho que Draco quería ir a vivir con Harry y el miedo que le daba dejar sola a su madre, por eso puso manos a la obra y convencido a su hermana de mudarse con ella, argumentando que ya estaba sola y tenia a un muchachito al cual educar.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, era el veinteavo suspiro y Harry estaba que se arrancaba el cabello a tirones.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor?— Harry ya se había cansado.

\- ¿Hacer qué? — Draco no entendía nada, llevaba mas de diez minutos sin quejarse.

\- Suspirar.— La cara de Draco era de incredulidad, ¿en serio le estaba pidiendo eso?

\- ¿Ahora no puedo respirar?

\- No dije respirar, dije suspirar.

\- Merlin.— Draco rodó los ojos, no iba decir nada, no iba a empezar una pelea.

\- Cinco, cuatro, tres dos uno.— Harry contaba por lo bajo. —Ahí esta otro.

\- ¿Los estas contando? ¿en serio Potter?

\- Bueno, te pedí por favor que dejaras de hacerlo.

\- Esto es lo más estúpido que he oído.

\- Si no querías venir Draco pudiste quedarte en casa, es obvio que estas cansado y no quiero ser grosero, aprecio mucho tu compañía, me encanta estar contigo, pero esta es mi primera vez pescando, me hacía mucha ilusión hacerlo y sé que lo que diré va a sonar muy mal pero me lo estas arruinando, desde que llegamos te quejaste por todo, que si hay mosquitos, que si el sol, que es muy aburrido y además te la pasas suspirando como cuando estas harto de algo.

\- Perdón por querer estar con mi prometido en una de sus “increíbles aventuras”. —Draco hizo énfasis en lo ultimo y ahora era Harry el que no entendía nada.

En silencio se sentía tenso, Harry no recordaba que alguna vez hubiera existido ese ambiente entre ellos desde que empezaron a salir, siempre se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro.

\- Draco…

\- Quería acompañarte en estás cosas que haces, siempre regresas diciendo lo increíble que fue, lo bien que lo pasaste y solo quería estar contigo cumpliendo algo de tu inmensa lista. — Draco no lo dejo hablar sabía que Harry se disculparía por hablarle así, pero no era culpa de su novio.

\- Lamento haberte excluido de todo eso, nunca fue mi intensión, pero siempre tienes trabajo, así que supuse que no lo dejarías para ir conmigo a una “increíble aventura” — Draco le dio un codazo por burlarse de su forma de hablar.

\- Yo lamento haberte molestado en esto, nunca me dijiste por qué te hacía mucha ilusión pescar.

\- No sé, Dudley iba a pescar con el tío Vernon y siempre hablaba de lo increíble que era…

\- Bueno Harry, tus referencias son horribles, definitivamente es un pasatiempo muy aburrido.

\- No seas malo, creo que me daban celos, a veces imaginaba que algún día mis padres llegarían por y me sacarían de esa horrible casa y que mi papá me llevaría a pescar con él.— Las lagrimas empezaban a amenazar con salir de los ojos esmeralda.— Perdí mi oportunidad con Sirius y Remus.

\- La próxima vez traeremos a Teddy y empezaremos esta tradición. — Draco se había acercado a abrazar a su novio a dejarle un beso en la frente. — aunque no creo que sea buena idea ese niño habla mas que yo y todos los Weasley juntos.

Las risas no tardaron en salir, Draco siempre sabía como mejorar el animo de Harry.

No sabia cuanto había durado el abrazo pero se rompió cuando la caña de Draco comenzó a moverse, había caído un pez, Harry ayudó al rubio a manejar la caña, y fue así que ambos consiguieron un pescado.

A Draco le dio asco la forma en que su novio agarraba al animal, Harry le pasó la cámara al rubio para capturar el momento, pero después de eso en de lentes le acercó el pescado a la cara del rubio para bromear que le daba un beso y por tratar de zafarse del pescado y de su novio el rubio cayó al agua y un preocupado Harry se aventó con todo y pez para salvar a su prometido.

\- Perdiste a mi pescado.— Le decía Draco mientras volvían a la orilla.— Tanto me costó tenerlo para que me lo tiraras al lago otra vez.

\- Y tu tiraste mi cámara, estamos a mano.

\- La próxima vez, yo te voy a tirar tu pescado.

\- Hecho.— Harry se acercó para robarle un beso dulce a su refunfuñón novio.— Me alegra que hayas hecho esta aventura mil veces mejor.

\- Es natural en mi Potter.— Draco se abrazó muy fuerte a Harry, definitivamente le acompañaría a pescar mil veces más, solo para estar con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin, llegó por quien lloraban el único e inigualable Drarry.
> 
> Casi 2000 palabras, Drarry siempre es más intenso.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	20. Aire

• Pareja: Remus Lupin x Sirius Black •

El bebé no paraba de llorar y Remus no llegaba, Merlin, no era posible que Sirius fuera tan mal padre que ni siquiera lograba que su pequeño Teddy se durmiera, tenía más de media hora llorando y a su esposo aun le quedaban un par de horas en el trabajo.

Esta había sido su decisión y tenía que afrontarla, pero estaba tan cansado y este solo era su primer día cuidando solo de su hijo, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió que sería buena idea ser el padre que se quedaba en casa con el bebé? él lo había gestado, ya había hecho mucho.

Era verdad que su decisión había sido porque Remus había recibido una increíble oportunidad y no podía dejarla pasar, Sirius lo entendía a la perfección, además le costó demasiado convencer a su esposo de que fuera a trabajar y quedarse él con el bebé.

\- No, tu puedes Sirius, ¿qué haría tu madre en esta situación?

¡Eso es!, iría a verla, a Teddy le encantaba ver a sus abuelos, seguro que ellos ayudarían a dormirlo y lo regresaría a casa para cuando Remus vuelva y su esposo no tendrá ninguna excusa para renunciar a esa gran oportunidad.

Decidido fue a la chimenea de su sala de estar, tomó un puño de polvos flu y los lanzó diciendo “12 de Grimmauld Place” creando una llama verde se vio entrando en el salón de la casa de sus padres, con su hijito llorando, en serio no se cansaba.

\- Sirius, oh por Merlin ¿qué tiene este bebé?.— Su padre se había levantado de su sillón y había dejado su libro en la mesa junto a éste en el momento en que vio a su hijo y a su nieto llegar por la chimenea.

\- Ayudarme papi.— Orion cargó a su nieto y le pidió a Kreacher que le avisara a su esposa que su hijo estaba en casa.

\- Ven acá bebé, ¿qué te hace tu papá, eh?— Teddy se dejó consentir por su abuelo y por arte de magia había dejado de llorar.

\- Nunca esperé esto, mi hijo me odia.

\- Ay Siri no digas tonterías.— Walburga decía mientras saludaba a su hijo y se acercaba a su esposo para ver como estaba su nieto.

\- Es que en serio mami, no tenía nada, le revise el pañal, le di de comer, lo bañe, revise si la ropa le lastimaba, traté de dormirlo y nada funcionó. —Decía Sirius al borde de la lagrimas. — Soy el peor padre del mundo.

\- Ya mi amor, ven siéntate, mamá te va a consentir.

Orion tenia a su pequeño nieto en brazos paseándolo por todo el lugar, le enseñaba fotos y lo hacia reír con movimientos simulando un avión, mientras que por otro lado Sirius estaba en los brazos de su madre recibiendo las caricias en su cabello como cuando era niño y se lastimaba jugando en el patio.

\- No sé cómo hacer esto, ni siquiera sé bañarlo bien, me da miedo, pero no quiero decirle esto a Remus, él se merece terminar esa escuela, es un gran paso en su carrera.

\- Nadie sabe como hacerlo al inicio hijo, tu madre y yo éramos muy malos cuando te tuvimos, una vez estuve a punto de darte mi té en el biberón, nos tenias exhaustos.— Sirius se rió con la anécdota de su padre, le gustaba verlo cargar a Teddy, se imaginaba que así había sido con él y Reg.

\- Es verdad, siempre hay mucho miedo al inicio, además Remus estuvo estos tres meses contigo, es normal que ahora te sientas tan inseguro, pero ya no te preocupes, puedes venir diario, nos encanta verlos.

Sirius trataba de relajarse, sus padres habían cambiado de “bebé” y ahora era su padre el que le acariciaba el cabello.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó que por la chimenea entraba su hermano menor con una cara de pena que solo atinó a recostarse a lado de Sirius para que su papá también lo consintiera a él.

Sirius sitio a Regulus pegarse a él y como buen hermano se acomodó para abrazarlo.

\- ¿Quieres hablar bebé? — Orion le preguntó al menor de sus hijos y este solo movió la cabeza negando y escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su hermano.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos aproximadamente para que Regulus se levantara y comenzara a contarles su pelea con James.

\- Solo digo que no puede pedirme eso.

\- Regie es normal que James quiera un hijo, llevan prácticamente toda la vida juntos y bueno sus mejores amigos ya tienen uno, tarde o temprano le iba a picar la espinita de tenerlo.— Walburga ya se había sentado en el sillón con un hermoso bebé en brazos completamente dormido.

\- ¿Y si después de tenerlo él quiere volver al trabajo? yo no quiero quedarme en casa y para como es su familia no van a querer que a su primogénito lo cuiden elfos, sin ofender.— Eso ultimo lo dijo mirando hacia su hermano.

\- Esta bien, yo decidí quedarme en casa, si fuera por Remus él estaría encantado de quedarse, pero prácticamente lo obligue a tomar ese proyecto, oportunidades como esa no se tienen todos los días. — había dicho Sirius revolviendo un poco el cabello de su hermano.

\- ¿No quieres quedarte en casa o no quieres tener un bebé? — dijo Orion hacia Regulus, sabía perfectamente como sacarle información a sus hijos

\- No sé, creo que sería lindo tener un bebé, me gusta como se ve James cuando carga a Teddy, pero no quiero quedarme en casa y siento que ese tema nos traerá mas discusiones en el futuro.

\- Por favor Regie, Conocemos a James desde que tienes 10 años, él te adora, hemos visto como se enamoraron y estoy segura que si le dices que quieres seguir ejerciendo tu carrera él lo va a aceptar, además no tengo dudas en que él querrá quedarse en la casa con su hijo, hay que aceptar que es muy hogareño. — Walburga había dicho con usa sonrisa confortadora para su hijo.

\- Si, siempre me pareció extraño que se gustaran, soy muy diferentes, bueno, Remus y Sirius también, pero si les soy sincero siempre me agradó la idea de que estuvieran con esos dos, desde que Siri los trajo en la vacaciones del Yule, supe que esos niños no se irían tan fácil de esta casa.

Sirius y Regulus se sintieron mejor con las palabras y cariños de sus padres, siempre corrían a ellos cuando algo estaba mal.

Después de tomar un poco de té, Regulus se fue a su casa, les dijo a todos que hablaría con su novio y que les enviaría una carta para contarles como había salido todo, Sirius tomó a su bebé en brazos y se lo llevó a su casa, con suerte Remus aún estaría en camino.

Al llegar a su hogar pudo oír ruidos en el piso de arriba, Remus había llegado, subió lentamente y fue a la habitación de Teddy para acostarlo en su pequeña cuna, aplico un hechizo que sacó una ligera ráfaga de aire de su varita, la suficiente para que el móvil que tenia su bebé sobre la cuna comenzara a moverse, le dio un beso a su hermoso bebé y fue hacia su habitación.

\- Hola, ¿qué tal tu primer día? Teddy ya esta en su quinto sueño, se ve tan hermoso cuando duerme.— Sirius entró a su recamara y vio a su esposo recostado con un libro en su regazo.

\- Muy bien ¿y qué tal el tuyo, todo bien con Teddy? — Sirius se había colocado la pijama y se metía a la cama con Remus.

\- Si todo bien.— Remus se acercó a darle un beso tierno, llevaban tres meses sin separarse y ahora no lo veía en todo el día.— Llevé un rato a Teddy a casa de mis padres, creí que llegaría antes que tú, me ganaste. —Remus le regaló una sonrisa y lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo.

\- Me alegró, a Teddy le encanta ver a sus abuelos, ¿estas seguro que estas bien? te ves muy cansado.— Remus comenzaba a dejarle caricias en la espalda mientras lo abrazaba. — Si es muy pesado yo podría…

\- No, esa escuela ayudará a muchos niños que no pueden ir a Hogwarts, tú eres la persona indicada para hacer eso y yo... bueno, solo me tengo que acostumbrar.—Sirius interrumpió a su esposo, lo que decía era verdad, solo tenia que aprender a cuidar a su bebé.— Mejor dame un beso, que he tenido muchas ganas de besarte todo el día.

Remus no dudo un segundo y se acercó a besar a Sirius, empezó tierno y dulce, pero pronto la pasión empezó a ganarles, se necesitaban demasiado y la ropa empezó a sobrar, la noche era joven, pero no contaban con que ahora había un tercero en la casa y un llanto los hizo frenar de golpe.

\- Yo iré, no te vayas a dormir, no me tardo.— le dijo Remus mientras le daba un beso muy apasionado a su esposo.

\- Aquí te espero. — Sirius le mandó un beso que hizo que su esposo se sonrojara, debía apurarse con su bebé.

Remus llegó a la habitación del bebé, había extrañado a su hijito, lo cargó y le dio un biberón, lo hizo sacar aire y cuando empezó a arrullarlo, Teddy comenzó a llorar, Remus creyó que lo había lastimado, lo acostó y revisó si tenia algo, le checó el pañal y lo volvió a cargar para seguirlo arrullando.

Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos y su bebé no dejaba de llorar, no tenía idea de que tenía, nunca había sido así.

\- Ven acá bebé, ¿qué te hace tu papá, eh? — Sirius había ido a ver que pasaba, Teddy seguía llorando y Remus no volvía.

\- ¿En serio? — Teddy había dejado de llorar mágicamente en los brazos de Sirius. — Me voy un día y ya no me quiere, voy a renunciar mañana.

\- No digas tonterías Moony, es solo que le gusta molestar al primero que lo carga. - Le dijo Sirius sonriendo, al parecer ya iba entendiendo a su bebé.

Teddy había caído rendido nuevamente, Sirius lo recostó en su cuna y Remus aplico el hechizo de aire para el móvil y volvieron a su habitación.

\- ¿En que nos habíamos quedado?— Decía Remus abrazando por detrás a su esposo, mientras iba haciendo un camino de besos en el cuello de éste.

\- No estoy seguro, necesitas recordármelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin el aclamado Wolfstar, en serio que cutes son.
> 
> Me conocen, yo hago a la gente linda, para mi ya sufrieron mucho y necesito crear estas fantasías.
> 
> Imaginen conmigo lo increíbles que serian Orion y Walburga así y los hermosos nenes de mamá y papá que son Sirius y Reg.
> 
> Spoiler: Regulus aceptó tener un hijo y sin pedirlo James le dijo que él se quedaría a cuidarlo.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	21. Vela

• Pareja: Sirius Black x Lucius Malfoy •

Lucius iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts haciendo sus rondas de prefecto como de costumbre, al inicio de año le era fastidioso tener que salir de lo cómoda de su sala común para ver si encontraba a alguien afuera después del toque de queda, pero pasando el primer mes, se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo relajaba caminar por la escuela sin todo el bullicio del día.

En esos seis meses de su quinto año solo se encontraba a las mismas personas, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petegrew, de hecho se los encontraba más seguido de lo que imaginó, nunca les bajaba puntos, el chico Lupin también era prefecto y siempre fingía que reprendía a sus amigos, él sólo los veía y seguía con su trayecto, le daba igual esa estupidez de la copa de las casas, él lo único que necesitaba era relajarse en su caminata nocturna.

Mentiría si dijera que no le bajaba puntos solo porque era una tontería, no lo hacía por Sirius, Black había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran niños y cuando entraron a Hogwarts todo cambió, Sirius había quedado en Gryffindor y había empezado a juntarse con personas las cuales sus padres jamás aceptarían, trataron de seguir su amistad, pero Lucius recibió un vociferador de su padre gritándole que se olvidara de esa amistad y que iniciara nuevas, también le advirtió que aunque estuviera lejos de casa él tenia métodos de enterarse si desobedecía, así que lleno de tristeza le dijo a Sirius que no podían seguir siendo amigos.

Esa y muchas otras noches, Lucius lloraba por no poder hablar con él, a Sirius se le veía tan feliz con esos tres, que fácil lo había olvidado.

Siempre eran dolorosos esos recuerdos, Lucius iba tan inmerso en ellos tratando de que sus lagrimas no salieran que no se fijo por donde iba y al dar vuelta en una esquina chocó con el chico que siempre estaba en su cabeza.

\- Perdón no te vi. — Le decía Sirius mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Esta bien, no pasa nada, yo venía distraído. — Lucius no recordaba la ultima vez que había hablado con él, más allá de un “Black” “Malfoy” — ¿Tus amigos no vienen contigo hoy?

, No, yo solo iba por comida, ellos ya están durmiendo, Remus nos ha hecho estudiar todo el día, dice que los Timos ya vienen, yo le digo que se relaje aún falta mucho para eso.— Sirius no tenía idea del por qué sentía la necesidad de explicarle todo eso al rubio.

\- Ya veo, bueno Lupin tiene razón, los Timos son el primer paso para poder entrar a las clases que necesites para tu carrera… es importante.— se había formado un silencio algo incomodo, ninguno sabía si debían separarse o continuar hablando.

\- ¿Aún te queda mucho de tu ronda? — Lucius levanto una ceja, tratando de averiguar a que se refería Sirius sin preguntar nada. — Porque puedes venir conmigo a cenar algo, si quieres.

\- Yo… si claro, si quieres que vaya, te puedo acompañar.— Ambos sacaron a relucir una sonrisa tímida.

Caminaron lento por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, donde aún había uno que otro elfo charlando y cuando los vieron llegar les ofrecieron de comer rápidamente.

Ninguno sabía que decir, habían pasado años desde que hablaron como amigos, Lucius sabía muchas cosas de Sirius, siempre trató de estar cerca aunque el chico no lo notara.

Sirius se sentía raro, sabía que Lucius nunca les bajaba puntos cuando los veía merodear en las noches, por él, pero eso nunca se lo dijo a sus amigos, aunque estos siempre se reían tratando de adivinar a quien de todos quería cortejar Malfoy, quien de los cuatro era el afortunado en gustarle a Lucius para que nunca los acuse, Sirius se reía con ellos pero sabia a la perfección que solo era por la memoria de esos niños que eran tan buenos amigos.

Sirius estaba muy distraído comiendo un sandwich atascado de queso, Lucius solo le sonreía recordando lo mucho que el chico amaba esos sandwiches, el rubio solo había pedido un té, creyó que podía comer algo mas pesado pero su estomago estaba hecho una revolución desde que chocó con su viejo amigo.

\- Recuerdo cuando decías que podías sobrevivir a base de esos sandwiches.— Lucius rompió el silencio, tal vez esa noche jamás se repetiría y quería aprovecharla.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando una vez le pedí a Kreacher un sandwich de diez niveles? solo para probar que me lo podía comer entero porque no me creías y acabe vomitando en la sala. — Las risas no tardaron en salir.

\- Si y tu mamá te castigo y estaba tan enojada que también regaño a Regulus.— Ambos seguían riendo solo de recordar esos momentos que pasaron juntos.

Después de cenar Lucius acompañó a Sirius cerca de su sala común y regresó a la de él, Sirius le había propuesto volver a cenar juntos, algún día de la semana y es así como a partir de esa noche todos los martes se encontraban cerca de la cocina para cenar y platicar de los viejos tiempos.

Lucius tenía miedo de que su padre se enterará de eso, pero su felicidad por ver a Sirius cada semana y poder hablar con él ganaban en la balanza.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que habían empezado esas citas, la parte lógica de Lucius se repetía que no eran eso, pero su parte sentimental lo dejaba soñar, ese día estaban cenando lasagna y pudín, ya era tarde para algo tan pesado pero no les importaba, ambos se dieron cuenta que entre más cosas comían, más tiempo estaban juntos.

\- Entonces ¿Regulus y Potter? wow nunca lo hubiera imaginado.— Lucius se había sorprendido con la información recibida, se preguntaba cómo fue que acabaron juntos y cómo lograrían seguir juntos con unos padres como los Black.

\- Si, llevan casi tres meses, yo tampoco lo hubiera creído si no los hubiera visto besándose.— La cara de asco que puso Sirius había hecho reír a Lucius.

\- ¿Y no les da miedo? ya sabes, que tus padres se enteren, no creo que dejen a Regulus seguir con él.

\- Bueno tal vez se enteren cuando ya no estemos ahí para que nos digan que hacer.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Este verano Reg y yo ya no volveremos a casa, estamos planeando como lograrlo, se aceptan sugerencias. — Sirius le había regalado una sonrisa enorme, sin darse cuenta que Lucius tenia una cara de susto.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Si, no voy a dejar que le arruinen la vida a mi hermanito, es su primer amor, no sé si duren pero al menos voy a cuidar de él para que sea feliz.

\- ¿Y a donde irán?

\- Bueno, James dice que podemos quedarnos en su casa, pero yo pienso que podemos buscar un lugar para nosotros, Londres muggle tiene lugares acogedores, además cualquier lugar se sentirá más como un hogar que donde vivimos ahora.

\- Es algo peligroso, ¿no crees?

\- Si, pero James dice…

\- ¿Es idea de Potter, por qué siempre le haces caso a él? es muy arriesgado hacer algo así.

\- Le hago caso porque sus ideas siempre resultan bien, ¿cuál es tu problema?

\- Que puede pasarles algo y …

\- Como si a ti te importara si me pasa algo.

Sirius se levantó y dejó a Lucius solo en la mesa, no quería hablar del tema, ¿quién se creía ese Malfoy? iba camino a su sala común despotricando contra el rubio, ese idiota, primero se queja del plan de James como si lo conociera y él que pensaba invitarlo a fugarse con ellos, si claro como si ese estúpido fuera a dejar a su familia, no le costó nada dejarlo de lado cuando quedó en otra casa.

Lucius se sentía terrible, ¿por qué tuvo que abrir su bocata? qué le importaba a él si el y Regulus hacían lo que les diera la gana con su vida, era obvio que no volvería a hablar con Sirius y su ultima platica había sido una pelea.

Le dolía la cabeza, había arruinado todo, Sirius se iría de su casa y ahora ni siquiera podría verlo de lejos en alguna fiesta formal, no quería ir a su habitación, siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta darse cuenta que llegó a la torre de astronomía, se sentó junto a la pared y comenzó a llorar, dejo salir todo el dolor que había sentido por años y que había reprimido, esa noche, las estrellas y la luna eran testigos de ese desamor.

Sirius había llegado a su cuarto llorando tanto que sus amigos se preocuparon, éste tuvo que contarles todo, desde su amistad con Lucius cuando eran niños, hasta esas cenas que compartían.

\- Bueno entonces no estábamos tan equivocados, Malfoy si sentía algo por uno de nosotros.— James había dicho para tratar de sacarle unos risas a sus amigos y funcionó.

\- Le quiero.— Sirius lo había dicho tan bajo creyendo que sus amigos no lo escucharían, pero no fue así, un silencio se formó en la habitación de los cuatro merodeadores.— nunca deje de quererle, me dolió tanto cuando dejamos de hablarnos, este mes fue increíble, iba a invitarlo a irse conmigo.

\- Aún puedes hacerlo Sirius, ¿quien dice que no va a querer? — Trataba de animarlo Remus.

\- Si, tal vez solo dijo eso porque me tiene celos o algo así, no me conoce y se preocupa por ti. — decía James aún abrazando a Sirius.

\- Busquemos en el mapa, tal vez todavía no llega a su habitación y puedes hablar hoy mismo con él, no lo dejes pasar Sirius. — La idea de Peter les gustó a todos y sacaron el mapa para ver el nombre de Lucius Malfoy en la torre de astronomía.

James sin dudarlo le dio su capa a Sirius para que nadie lo pillara, sus amigos le desearon suerte y salió corriendo en busca del rubio, solo esperaba que el quisiera volver a hablar con él.

Sirius sentía que ya no podía más, las piernas le empezaban a fallar y sentía que los pulmones le iban a explotar.

Cuando llegó al final de la torre, se odio por dentro al ver a Lucius abrazando sus piernas y con la cara llena de lagrimas.

\- Luc perdoname, soy un tonto, yo no debí haber reaccionado así. — Sirius comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba junto al rubio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? — Lucius evitó la mirada de Sirius y trató de secarse las lagrimas lo más rápido posible.

\- Vine a buscarte, yo sé que a ti si te importa si algo me pasa, sé que siempre te has preocupado por mi, perdón, lo que menos quiero en la vida es lastimarte Luc.

\- ¿Luc? hace años que no oía eso.— Lucius le regaló una sonrisa algo triste y Sirius se pegó más al rubio para pasar un brazo por detrás de éste.

\- Hace años que yo no lo decía en voz alta. - Lucius recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y se dejo abrazar más fuerte.

\- Soy un egoísta Siri, me da miedo que si te vas ya no vuelva a verte. — La sonrisa de Sirius creció en el momento en que escuchó ese lindo sobrenombre que el rubio usaba con él.

\- Yo soy más egoísta, porque te iba a pedir que dejaras todo y huyeras conmigo y Regulus. —Lucius se había sorprendido por completo, nunca esperó que Sirius lo quisiera en su vida nuevamente.

\- Si quiero, quiero irme contigo. —Sirius le sonrío y se acercó para tomarlo por la cintura y dejarle un beso mientras Lucius colocaba sus manos en el cuello de Sirius y comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

Se habían quedado un buen rato juntos, hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era de madrugada y que seguro mañana irían completamente desvelados a clases, pero para ser sinceros a ninguno de los dos le importaba en lo más mínimo, habían pasado una noche llena de besos y abrazos, rieron y lloraron, Lucius le había contado el por qué le dejo le hablar, se pidieron perdón y ambos sabían que este era el reinicio de algo que ya era increíble.

\- ¿Entonces esta bien si vivimos unos días con James primero? — Sirius le preguntó un martes en una de sus cenas.

Esa noche era más especial, Sirius había planeado un picnic en la torre de astronomía, había ido por comida, cerveza de mantequilla y acomodó todo para su primer cita oficial con su novio, colocó una manta el el suelo y encendido una vela para darle un toque más romántico.

\- No, ¿por qué siempre me preguntas cosas sobre él? —Sirius se había quedado mudo ante la pregunta.— ¿Crees que estoy celoso?

\- No… sé.

\- Sirius.

\- Luc.

\- Sirius, no estoy celoso de tu amigo, si lo estuve al inicio, pero luego entendí que era un buen chico y prefería verte con él a verte solo, además ahora eres mi novio y yo puede hacerte cosas que él no puede.

\- ¿Ah si, como cuales? — Lucius se acercó a su novio y comenzó a besarlo como respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que cada vez son más largos, realmente no tengo nada que decir.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	22. Lodo

• Pareja: Astoria Greengrass x Harry Potter •

\- Astoria, ¿a donde vamos?.

Harry tenia mucha curiosidad por saber qué tenía planeado su novia, iban por las orillas del bosque prohibido, estaba lloviznando y pronto tendrían los pies llenos de lodo.

\- No seas desesperado, te va a gustar.

La chica giró para darle apenas un roce de labios a Harry, sabía lo impaciente que era su novio.

Caminaron al rededor de unos 10 minutos más y por fin llegaron, una pequeña cabaña quedaba justo frente a ellos, más que una cabaña parecía algo como una mini bodega abandonada.

Harry seguía escéptico, ¿por qué Astoria querría ir a ese lugar? era obvio que no tenía uso hace años, seguro estaría lleno de gusanos, polvo y telarañas.

\- Lo encontré hace una semana.— Astoria se veía muy emocionada por mostrarle ese lugar a su novio.— Le puse unos hechizos para que nadie pudiera entrar.

Harry fue arrastrado por su novia hacia la entrada de la cabaña y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, Astoria había arreglado todo el lugar, era bastante amplio seguro que la chica le había colocado otros encantamientos.

Se veía como una mezcla de su habitación y la de su novia al mismo tiempo, lo extraño es que todo quedaba bien, ¿así se vería su casa cuando vivan juntos? fue la primer pregunta que llegó a la mente de Harry.

El lugar era gris oscuro con blanco y hacia contraste con el sillón en medio de la habitación y la alfombra celeste, había una foto de ellos dos en la mesita de té, Harry recordaba ese día a la perfección.

Había sido su primera cita, después de años de estar enamorado de su compañera, Harry se había animado a invitarla a salir, ella había aceptado encantada y Harry no podía estar más feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

Habían ido por una cerveza de mantequilla a las tres escobas y después Astoria le había propuesto ir a la casa de los gritos, a la chica le daba mucha curiosidad saber si estaba realmente embrujada, Harry que sabia la historia verdadera por sus padres y sus tíos, solo le siguió la corriente y juntos fueron en una “expedición misteriosa” como le había llamado su cita a irrumpir en una casa abandonada.

Ese día había sido genial, Astoria era tan divertida e inteligente, Harry ya sabia eso pero no creyó que fuera tan increíble tener una cita con ella, no recuerda haberse reído tanto en la vida, ni con Draco y Ron.

Los colores le subían al rostro solo de acordarse cuando ella le confesó que ir a la casa de los gritos solo había sido un pretexto para estar con él a solas y se acercó a Harry y le dejo un beso que lo hizo ver las estrellas.

Ese mismo día empezaron una relación formal, ambos le habían contado a sus padres por carta las buenas nuevas, Harry la iba a visitar en vacaciones y ella lo iba a visitar a él, en una de esa visitas a los Potter, Astoria escuchó muy entretenida la historia de los padres de Harry, como se enamoraron y de que un sitio del colegio en especifico había visto florecer su amor y desde entonces Astoria se dedico a buscar un lugar que solo fuera de ella y de Harry.

Había pasado un año pero lo logró, un día había escuchado al profesor Binns hablar de un viejo campo de quidditch, ella tan curiosa como siempre fue a ver y bingo, el viejo armario de escobas seguia ahi, era el lugar perfecto para ellos, solo tenia que limpiar todo y sacar esas horribles telarañas, ya le escribiría a su madre para que le diga que hechizos sirven para una limpieza completa y la ampliación de una habitación.

\- ¿Te gusta? — Astoria se veía muy ilusionada al parecer se moría por ver la primera impresión en el rostro de du novio.

\- Si, es wow, todo se ve increíble amor.

\- Me alegro, quería que fuera nuestro lugar.— Astoria había visto la cara de confusión en Harry y dejó salir una risa.— Tus papás siempre cuentan que ellos tenían un lugar solo de ellos cerca del lago y pensé que deberíamos tener uno, solos tu y yo.

\- Me encanta la idea.

Harry se acercó a besar a su novia, definitivamente Astoria siempre se obtenga lo que se proponía y para los ojos de su novio era la chica más increíble del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si alguien lo esperaba, pero este me gusta mucho, normalmente en mi cabeza coexiste con Drinny.
> 
> Si, Harry y Ron son de Slytherin y su amigo es Draco Malfoy.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris


	23. Costilla

•Pareja: Ginny Weasley x Draco Malfoy •

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que esto era buena idea? — A pesar del tono molesto que usó Ginny, se podía ver la preocupación en su rostro.

\- Fue idea de tus hermanos.

\- Y tenías que hacerles caso.

Hace una semana Draco había pensado en proponerle matrimonio a su hermosa pelirroja, llevaban desde los 16 y 17 años siendo pareja, se habían ido a vivir juntos cuando Ginny cumplió 20 y después de 4 años compartiendo casa, Draco por fin se decidió.

Había sido un martes que volvía de su trabajo como columnista en El Quisquilloso, tenía antojo de donas y decidió tomar la red flu hacia El Caldero Chorreante, pensó en que a Gin también le gustaría comer unas cuantas donas, porque cuando se trataba de ese antojo ambos se comían mínimo 5 cada uno.

Había comprado las suficientes para esa noche, las compraba en una panadería a la que le gustaba ir con Ginny, no había otro lugar en Londres que tuviera un pan tan delicioso, ya iba camino hacia el bar para volver a tomar una chimenea y llegar a casa cuando lo vio, en una joyería algo pequeña, estaba expuesto en un vitral el anillo perfecto para su Gin.

Entró a la tienda sin pensarlo demasiado, hace mucho que le había hecho caso a Ron y Harry de seguir el instinto y su instinto decía que tenía que comprar ese anillo, era corte princesa, de oro y tenia un diamante algo sutil para su gusto, pero estaba seguro que para Ginny era el indicado.

Llegó a su casa y agradeció a Morgana porque su novia aun no había llegado del entrenamiento, escondió el anillo en su cajón de ropa interior y fue a preparar un capuchino para él y una malteada de fresa para su novia, estaba muy nervioso, Ginny siempre notaba cuando algo le ocultaba, pero no podía permitirse que ella se diera cuenta de lo que quería hacer.

Ginny llegó a casa y estaba tan cansada y amaba tanto las donas que Draco se sintió aliviado cuando se fueron a dormir y Gin no había sospechado nada.

Al día siguiente se comunicó con Harry, Ron, Fred y George, les contó que había comprado un anillo y les pido ayuda para tener la propuesta perfecta para Ginny, habían hecho una lluvia de ideas, pero al final todos habían estado de acuerdo solo en una.

Proponerle matrimonio volando sobre un campo de quidditch, después de todo su romance había iniciado así, ambos eran cazadores rivales, Ginny de Gryffindor y él de Slytherin, ahora solo tenía que hablar con la entrenadora de su novia para que lo dejaran hacerle la propuesta ahí.

Había llegado el día, todo estaba listo, Fred y George llevaban los fuegos artificiales, Ron y Harry tenían listo el cartel para elevarlo detrás de él cuando Ginny lo viera, pero no todo salía como uno lo soñaba y eso lo llevo a estar en San Mungo con una costilla rota.

\- Es que no entiendo que hacían todos ahí. — Ginny seguía indagando sobre que hacia su novio en su entrenamiento.

\- Era una sorpresa. — A Draco le costaba un poco respirar, tenia que esperar 24 horas a que la poción sane completamente su fractura.

\- Es que por Merlin Draco ¿a quién se le ocurre lanzar fuegos artificiales si hay personas en el campo?, esos tarados pudieron haberte quemado y luego esa manta, ¿para qué querían una manta?

Era verdad, en retrospectiva ninguno había pensado lo peligroso que era lanzar fuegos artificiales, Draco estuvo a nada de quemarse y por tratar de evitarlo chocó contra la manta que Harry y Ron estaban levantando.

\- Nada de eso tenía que pasar pelirroja.

\- ¿Y que tenia que pasar entonces?

\- Que dijeras que si.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Puedes pasarme mi suéter? — Ginny se levantó de la camilla de su novio y fue hacia la silla para darle lo que pedía.

Draco sacó una cajita roja con un estampado de pequeñas donas con glaseado rosa y chispas de colores, no era como lo imaginaba, apenas si podía moverse, pero no importaba, ahí estaba ella tan linda como siempre esperando una respuesta de lo que había pasado en su trabajo.

\- Ginevra Weasley, ¿me harías el honor…

\- Si. — Ginny soltó emocionada.

\- ¿No me vas a dejar terminar? — Draco dejo salir una sonrisa.

\- Si, perdón termina. - Noto como so novia empezaba a tener los ojos acuosos por la emoción y podía sentir como los de el estaban igual.

\- Gin…

\- Si, si quiero.— Ginny se lanzó a besarlo.

Draco y ella se reían entre besos, no le había dejado terminar la oración, pero no importaba, porque su pelirroja le había dicho que si. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se les dijo que el ship pasado coexistía con este.
> 
> Si, es el mismo multiverso del OS de Lodo, acá también inician su relación en Hogwarts.
> 
> Será raro el día en que haga hermanos tóxicos celosos, para mi siempre apoyan a su familia y a lxs cuñadxs. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	24. Sombrilla

• Pareja: Walburga Black x Orion Black •

El 12 de Grimmauld Place se sentía frío, no importaba si la chimenea estuviera encendida o si alguien colocaba un hechizo para subir la temperatura, la casa que sus tíos y sus padres habían comprado para ellos era tan sombría que nada podía hacer irradiar calor.

Walburga sabía que este día llegaría, ya era una dama, recién cumplió los 17 y venia de la Noble y Ancestral casa Black, conocía sus tradiciones, solo que nunca creyó que la comprometerían con su primo Orion.

No es que le cayera mal, pero no eran muy cercanos, se llevaba bastante bien con Lucretia la hermana mayor de Orion, pero la verdad es que el chico siempre le pareció muy raro.

Orion casi no hablaba con nadie de su familia, con el único primo con el que llegaba a tener una charla era con el hermano mayor de Walburga, Alphard Black, pero eso solo ocurría cuando jugaban ajedrez.

En reuniones familiares, siempre estaba atento y callado, podía sentarse con todos los primos y aunque todos reían y bromeaban, él solo sonreía levemente, Walburga sabía que nadie podía comportarse como lo hacían todos los primos cuando estaban a solas, a todos y cada uno de ellos los castigarían de maneras crueles si no se comportaban a la altura de los Black frente a más personas.

Estaba segura que su primo tampoco tuvo amigos en el colegio, solo era un año mayor que ella, pero nunca lo vio con nadie, siempre iba leyendo un libro, no importaba si chocaba con alguien mientras caminaba, no dejaba de leer nunca, ahora entendía porque la casa tenia un estudio con un biblioteca enorme.

\- Bueno ¿qué les parece si suben a ver las habitaciones y a revisar si todo esta en orden? no olviden que en dos semanas vendrán a vivir aquí. — Arcturus Black le había dicho, prácticamente ordenado.

Orion y Walburga solo asintieron y como les habían educado, Orion dejó a Walburga pasar primero para empezar a subir por las escaleras, donde se encontraba un pie de troll con una sombrilla amarilla dentro.

Ninguno sabía que decir, en dos semanas serían esposos y sentían que no se conocían de nada.

Ella abrió la puerta que daba a una habitación que tenia una cuna en el centro, al parecer a sus padres realmente les urgía tener nietos, su hermano Cygnus había tenido tres niñas, ninguna podría heredar el apellido, la hermana de Orion se había hecho una Prewett y su hermano Alphard había corrido con suerte de irse y evitar un matrimonio, es por eso que solo tenían a Orion para heredar, esperaba tener varones, ninguno quería el castigo que obtuvo Cygnus por solo procrear hijas.

\- Creo que les urge mucho. — Había susurrado Orion.

\- Si. — Walburga no sabia si podía continuar la conversación.

Siguieron por todo el piso y vieron todas las habitaciones, una de ellas era el cuarto del castigo, se quedaron petrificados al ver que sus padres habían colocado ese lugar en su nueva casa, todos los hijos e hijas Black temían por que los encerraran ahí, a ella la habían encerrado unas 3 veces en su vida, a sus hermanos ni hablar.

\- ¿Alguna vez te…

\- Cinco veces, ¿a ti? — Orion la había interrumpido, realmente no había necesidad de formular toda la pregunta.

\- Tres. - El chico asistió y siguieron su camino.

Habían llegado a la sala de estar donde se encontraba el tapiz familiar, al igual que en todas las casas de Los Black, se podían ver sus nombres enlazados con una linea algo blanquecina, que se convertiría en dorada en el momento de su boda.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Orion le había dicho en voz baja, al parecer su tono de voz siempre era así.

\- Si, dime.

\- ¿Quieres ser como ellos?

\- No te entiendo Orion. — Walburga trataba de seguirle la idea, pero el chico hablaba tan monótonamente que no lo lograba.

\- Como tus padres, los míos, nuestros tíos, como todos ellos.—Dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia las paredes que cubría el tapiz.

\- No sé, no creo que se pueda ser de otra forma.

\- Si se pudiera ser diferente, ¿aún te gustaría ser como ellos?

\- Creo que no.— Había dicho decidida, sabia que su familia era horrible, todos sus primos y ella habían pasado por atrocidades, sabia que para sus padres no eran hijos, eran una moneda de cambio para seguir creciendo en la sociedad mágica.

\- Yo tampoco quiero.— Por primera vez el chico la había visto a los ojos, unos ojos grises que irradiaban seguridad. — Cuando nos casemos, haremos nuestras reglas, no habrá cuarto de castigo o torturas, no permitiremos que le hagan eso a nuestros hijos.

Walburga no sabia que decir, siempre había querido una vida de ama de casa, más allá de las tradiciones, se imaginaba con un esposo e hijos, con un jardín hermoso al que cuidar además de sus bebés.

\- Nosotros no lo haremos, pero si tenemos niñas, nos castigaran, yo también soy una Black.

\- Aceptaremos ese castigo, pero no dejaremos que las lastimen, si son niñas no van a sentir que son inútiles por no poder heredar el apellido y si son niños no crecerán para sentirse superiores, podemos no ser como ellos Wal.

\- Podemos no ser como ellos.— Walburga asintió y se acercó a Orion, se tomaron de la mano sellando el trato, caminaron al primer piso para decirles a sus padres que todo estaba en orden y que ya vendrían mas tarde a traer todas sus cosas.

Cuatro años después en el 12 de Grimmauld Place el segundo bebé del hogar llegaba de San Mungo para conocer su casa, era un lugar cálido y seguro, donde su primogénito Sirius lloraba en los brazos de su padre por la atención de su madre que en ese momento le daba de comer al pequeño Regulus.

Orion y Walburga habían hecho nuevas tradiciones después de su matrimonio, se habían hecho buenos amigos, tenia dos bebés encantadores, un jardín frondoso, Walburga se sentía bien con la decisión de sus padres de casarla con el más raro de sus primos, nunca había imaginado una vida tan buena como la que tenia con Orion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me conocen, yo los quiero así siempre.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	25. Libro

• Pareja: Hermione Granger x Pansy Parkinson •

Pansy observaba a una muy entretenida castaña leyendo en la biblioteca, la Slytherin siempre que podía iba a ese sitio a “hacer su deberes” que consistían en sentarse en una mesa donde pudiera observar a Hermione Granger sin que ésta sospechara nada.

Llevaba años haciendo eso, sabía que se veía como una loca acosadora, pero qué más opción tenia, ni en sueños podía ser amiga una hija de muggles y menos invitarla a salir, pero este año todo era diferente.

Su hermano, Phineas, había cumplido la mayoría de edad y había peleado por su custodia llevándosela de la casa de sus padres, vivían en un pequeño departamento, que contaba con la cocina, el comedor y la sala prácticamente juntos, dos cuartos y un baño, era verdad que ambos estaban acostumbrados a más lujos, su hermano le había prometido que en cuanto ganará más dinero irían a un lugar más grande, a ella realmente no le importaba, ese lugar era mil veces mejor que su casa, aunque estaba segura su hermano cumpliría su promesa, así como había cumplido llevarla con él en cuanto pudiera.

Siempre había sido muy unida a su hermano y no recuerda haber pasado un verano tan increíble como ese, se habían contado tantas cosas, ella no tenia idea de que el chico siempre había estado enamorado de George Weasley y que además habían mantenido un romance en secreto por dos años, hasta que Phineas pudiera salirse legalmente de su casa y llevarse a su hermana con él.

George había ido varia veces al departamento a visitar a su hermano, el chico era muy agradable y siempre se reía de las peleas que ella y su grupo de amigos tenían con los amigos de su hermano menor, recuerda que un día le dijo que seguro más de uno estaba enamorado por alguno del grupo opuesto, al parecer así había pasado entre George y Phineas.

Phineas había escupido su té y Pansy no podía estar más roja, en el momento en que George soltó eso, no era posible que se notara, ella era muy discreta, sabía como ocultar sus emociones o tal vez ya no, estos meses sin sus padres la habían hecho abrirse más con su lado sentimental.

Era obvio que el novio de su hermano no quería hacerla sentir vergüenza por lo que agregó rápidamente que lo decía por la forma en la que Ron hablaba de Zabini y Harry de Malfoy, pero ya no importaba, su hermano se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba.

Esa noche él fue al cuarto de Pansy, le dijo que podía contarle lo que ella quisiera y que sea quien sea la persona que le gustara que él la iba a querer siempre, que ya no tuviera más miedo, en esa casa no estaban las horribles reglas de sus padres y Pansy decidida le confesó su crush por una hija de muggles.

Pansy había vuelto al colegio para cursar su último año, todo se sentía diferente, ese verano le había servido tanto al igual que todos los consejos de su hermano para poder conquistar a Hermione.

Phineas le había dado una lista de tres pasos que podía usar para poder empezar una amistad y un posterior noviazgo y ella tan inexperta y sabiendo que a su hermano le había funcionado con George, puso manos a la obra.

_1\. Acércate pidiendo un favor, no seas petulante o que parezca que te cuesta pedirlo, se amable y pide las cosas por favor._

Leía el pergamino donde estaban escritos los pasos, bien podía oír a voz de su hermano al enumerarlos.

\- Hola Granger.— Sus manos le sudaban, la castaña levanto la vista de su libro y por la cara que puso al ver a Pansy parecía que había visto a un muerto.

\- Parkinson. — En ese momento Pansy solo pensaba salir corriendo de ahí, pero no lo hizo.

\- Yo… veras, quería saber si por favor podías ayudarme en runas antiguas, eres la mejor de la clase y me es un poco complicado entenderlas del todo.

\- ¿Es esto algún tipo de broma?

\- No, claro que no, puedo pagarte, si quieres, como una tutora.— ¡TONTA! ¿Cómo se le ocurría ofrecer dinero que no tenía? claramente había olvidado eso. — Claro que puedes negarte, obviamente, digo, yo no puedo obligarte a nada. — ¿De dónde venia tanto nerviosismo?

\- ¿Te es muy necesario tener un tutor?

\- Algo, yo… — Algo pasó en su cerebro y se decidió por contarle su vida, tal vez así la chica vea que ya no tiene esa influencia horrible de su familia.— Mi hermano y yo nos fuimos de casa, él cumplido 17 y nos sacó de ahí y yo le prometí que no iba a fallar en la escuela, de hecho si puedes, bueno si aceptas, ¿podrías no poner un precio tan alto?

\- Bueno, si es algo necesario creo que puedo ayudarte.— Hermione había visto la vergüenza en la cara de la chica y no pudo negarse a ayudarle, sabia que no podía fiarse de ella, pero había algo claramente diferente.— Pero si es un truco te juro que no me importará que me expulsen.

\- ¡Gracias! — Pansy había soltado un grito y abrazó a la castaña, no sin llevarse un regaño por parte de la señorita Pince.

_2\. Interésate en su vida, en serio hazlo, no finjas que te importa y siempre escucha atentamente._

Llevaban dos meses siendo pupila y tutora respectivamente , al final Hermione no le había pedido nada a cambio, siempre se veían en la biblioteca una hora todas las tardes, lo mejor para Pansy es que esa hora se terminaba alargando entre platicas sin sentido y cada día se volvía más loca por la castaña, era tan inteligente y divertida, se sintió halagada un día que la señorita Pince las regaño por las risas y Hermione le había dicho que nunca había recibido una reprimenda por parte de la bibliotecaria.

\- Yo digo que ya deberías dejarlos, si ellos no quieren estudiar es su problema ¿no crees?

\- Es verdad, pero no puedo evitarlo, los veo haciendo nada y me desespero. —Hermione le había pedido un consejo, al parecer Weasley y Potter se habían enojado con ella porque siempre los ponía a hacer sus deberes.

\- Ya no soy unos niños y tu no eres su mamá, ya verás que su rabieta se les baja en unos días, los hombres son unos berrinchudos, con mis amigos también es así, además si quieres puedes obligarme a mi a hacer la tarea, por eso eres mi tutora.— Pansy había dicho eso sin pensar, pero al menos había hecho reír a la castaña.

\- Es verdad… lo de que ya no son unos niños, no me refería que te obligaría a hacer algo, eso no es…— Los colores habían subido rápidamente al rostro de Hermione.

\- Esta bien, no pasa nada.— Pansy había tomado la mano de la chica, para hacerla entender que todo estaba bien, no pudo evitar sentir esa emoción y Hermione le había sonreído bastante agradecida.

_3\. Se detallista, no tienes que comprarle algo extravagante, solo piensa en un lindo detalle que le gustaría._

Ya llevaban 4 meses de tutoría y su amistad iba incrementando, tenía la esperanza de que Hermione sintiera algo por ella, su forma de ser había cambiado, Pansy había notado que la castaña se ponía nerviosa si sus manos rozaban, la castaña la había invitado a pasar el día a Hogsmeade y ella obviamente había aceptado.

Hermione era muy tímida y al mismo tiempo valiente, Pansy se había emocionado tanto cuando Draco, Theo y Blaise se habían sentado con ellas en la tres escobas y habían empezado a hacer chistes sobre "su noviazgo” y Hermione en vez de asustarse o ponerse incomoda sonrío y les contesto “ la verdad es que somos bastante felices juntas, ustedes deberían conseguirse a alguien para no interrumpir las citas de su amiga” .

Pansy se sentía en un sueño, no podía creer que Hermione les haya respondido así a sus amigos y que estos al final se llevaran bien con ella lo hacia mucho mejor.

Después de las cervezas de mantequilla Hermione le pidió ir rápido a la biblioteca y Pansy vio el obsequio perfecto, un libro muggle que siempre veía a la castaña leer, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ , se podía leer en la portada, podía parecer una tontería, regalarle algo que ella ya tenia pero es que el de Hermione se notaba tan viejo, seguro que ya tenia mucha historia con la castaña, no lo pensó mucho y lo compró sin que su acompañante lo notara.

Iban caminando hacia la bancas del parque para tomar un descanso y cuando llegaron a sentarse Pansy decidió sacar el libro.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Bueno, ya que somos novias pensé que debería obsequiarte algo, sé que te gusta mucho este libro. — Había dicho la chica con voz juguetona, tratando de que se entendiera que era una broma, no quería asustar a Hermione,

\- Vaya, no puedo creer que tenga a un novia tan linda.— Hermione había usado el mismo tono de voz para seguir enfatizando ese juego, Pansy estaba a punto de morirse de amor.— Gracias pansy no tenias que obsequiarme nada.— La voz de la castaña pasaba nuevamente a ser la de ella.

\- Quise hacerlo, por favor acéptalo ¿si?

\- Gracias, es un detalle muy lindo. -Hermione le ragaló una sonrisa sincera mientras guardaba el libro en su bolso.

El día había terminado y ambas se dirigían hacia los carruajes para volver al colegio.

\- Pansy…

\- Hermione.— Siempre iba emocionarse por decir el nombre de la chica que la traía en las nubes, no sabia cuando habían empezado a usar sus nombres de pila pero le encantaba.

\- Sé que eso del noviazgo era un chiste de tus amigos, pero…

Pansy sentía que un dementor la estaba besando, claro que le había molestado, que tonta no debía haber seguido ese juego, tal vez solo estaba bien si Hermione bromeaba con eso, pero no ella, va a creer que es una rara y dejará de hablarle, quería llorar, pero no podía, la castaña estaba justo frente a ella, solo esperaba que le rompiera el corazón lo más rápido posible para irse a llorar a su cuarto.

\- Pero yo… lo de hoy, creí que si estaba claro que era una cita, me refiero a que cuando ellos llegaron y bromearon con todo eso, te vi incomoda y bueno yo creí que estábamos en una cita pero después no supe si lo era o no.

Pansy sentía que alguien le había dado el beso de la vida, había tenido una cita con Hermione y no estaba enterada, qué tan tonta era.

\- Yo si sabía que era una cita, por eso seguí la broma del noviazgo, porque ya sabes, después de las citas vienen los noviazgos.— Wow, que cuerda era para hablar, seguro ahora si Hermione la dejaba por su nula coherencia.

\- Bien, entonces puedo hacer esto.— Pansy no lo vio venir, estaba tan inmersa odiándose por no hablar bien cuando sitio las manos de Hermione en su rostro y su boca rozando con los más suaves y hermosos labios que jamas había besado.

No tardo tanto en salir del shock, pero cuando lo hizo profundizó el beso tomando a la castaña de la cintura para así pegarla más a su cuerpo.

\- Entonces, si después de las citas vienen los noviazgos, ¿Quieres ser mi novia Pansy? — Le dijo Hermione.

\- Si quiero.—A Pansy no le importó que la castaña se burlara de lo que había dicho, se rieron juntas para después volver a unirse en un beso, se moría por contarle a su hermano y agradecerle por esa lista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El día no acaba hasta que el sol no haya salido nuevamente, sí, otra vez fallé.
> 
> Ya hacia falta un Pansmione, ¿se las imaginan así de cutes? ya me conocen, siempre quiero darles una mejor vida a todxs.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos al rato.
> 
> \- Boris.


	26. Sangre

• Personajes: Regulus Black, Sirius Black y Kreacher •

Podía sentir como el aire comenzaba a faltar, estaba tan asustado, no sabía si estaba llorando o si el cuerpo ya no le daba para más, las manos sobre su ropa lo jaloneaban e impedían que saliera a la superficie nunca se imaginó terminar así, ¿en qué se había metido? vio el hilo de sangre salir de su nariz antes de perder el conocimiento.

Regulus había despertado exaltado, ¿fue un sueño? se preguntó de inmediato, pero no podía ser, estaba en una habitación que desconocía, entraba la luz por una inmensa ventana, pensaría que es una habitación de San Mungo si no fuera por lo grande y las comodidades que ésta tenía.

Se levantó y fue directo al baño, pudo ver en el espejo su piel un poco más pálida de lo normal, sus ojeras estaban bastante marcadas, se enjuagó la boca solo con agua, sentía un sabor extraño, seguro que alguien le había dado algunas pociones, ¿pero quién?

\- ¡AMO REGULUS! — Kreacher había entrado a la habitación y se había emocionado al verlo.— Esta vivo, tenia tanto miedo de que algo le pasara a mi amo, Kreacher tuvo que desobedecer.

\- Esta bien Kreach.— Regulus le tomó las manos antes de que empezara a auto castigarse con algo.— ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Con el amo Sirius, esta es su casa.

¿Sirius? Regulus no sabía como sentirse, él y su hermano se habían separado desde que el mayor los había abandonado, habían pasado tres años desde que no lo veía, Kreacher le había contado todo lo que había pasado desde que llegaron a la cueva, donde casi lo matan los inferi y cuando Keeacher y Sirius volvieron por él para sacarlo de ahí, sabia por su elfo que había estado inconsciente casi una semana, y que sanadores iban y venían para tratarlo.

Aun se sentía raro pensando en su hermano mayor, ¿cómo es qué fue por él? Kreacher desobedeció, la pregunta era ¿cómo pudo?¿por qué Sirius lo habrá acogido en su hogar? ¿Cómo es que Kreacher lo había llevado ahí? tenía miles de preguntas pasando a mil por hora en su cabeza que no escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? — Una voz tan conocida y a la vez tan extraña le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- Si, adelante. — Sirius se veía mucho más grande que él, como si ya fuera todo un hombre y solo le llevaba un año más de vida.

\- Me alegra verte despierto, estuviste una semana dormido, seguro Kreacher ya te contó.

\- Si, me dio un resumen general. — Sirius le sonreía sinceramente, lo conocía bien y sabia que su hermano se debatía entre quedarse parado o sentarse junto a él en la cama.

\- Puedes sentarte, creo que no soy infeccioso.— Sirius se acercó bastante feliz y se sentó a su lado.

\- Vendrá hoy un sanador a revisarte, Kreacher esta preparando la cena, puedes comer aquí si quieres o podemos compartir la mesa.

\- Gracias.- El silencio se había formado, tenía preguntas que no sabia si su hermano respondería, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. -¿Cómo llegué aquí?

\- Todo es gracias a ese elfo que te adora, creo que te ve como su hijo. —Regulus se había reído con su chiste.

\- No te burles que yo también veo a Kreacher como mi familia.

\- Lo sé, siempre fue así.

Familia, una palabra rara entre ellos dos, seguían siéndolo por sangre, pero no estaban seguros si se consideraban así el uno del otro.

\- Él vino muy asustado y llorando, me pidió que le diera una prenda para ya no ser elfo de los Black y poder desobedecerte.— Regulus tomó la mano de su hermano al notar los ojos acuosos de Sirius. — Yo no entendía nada, pero me dijo que tenia que salvarte, pero no podía desobedecer una orden, le di mi suéter y le pedí que me llevar con él.

\- Kreach… — Realmente Kreacher era mucho más un padre de lo que el verdadero lo fue para ambos.

\- Si, fuimos por ti, creí que estabas muerto Reg… esas cosa te jalaban. —Sirius empezó a llorar y se abrazó a su hermano tan fuerte que dolía.— Me alegra tanto que estés vivo, creí que no volvería a verte.

Regulus empezó a llorar con él mientras lo abrazaba, se sentía aliviado de que Sirius lo cuidara, le costaba creer que alguien lo quisiera tanto como Kreacher para hacer algo que nunca creyó que su elfo haría, aceptar la libertad solo para ir por él.

\- Lo importante es que estoy aquí, estamos juntos y tal vez sea como cuando éramos niños.

\- Sería lindo, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, no necesitas volver con ellos si no quieres.—Sirius se sentía nervioso, él y su hermano nunca habían sido mucho de hablar de sus emociones. —Seguro que lo que descubriste nos ayudará mucho en la guerra, aunque tal vez Kreacher quiere que lo vuelvas a contratar, creo que se siente algo perdido, aquí actúa como si trabajara para esta casa.

\- ¿Me estas invitando a vivir contigo Sirius?

Solo si tu quieres Reg, esta es tu casa también.

\- Entonces te tomaré la palabra, gracias Siri.— Se acercó a su hermano mayor y le dejó un beso en la frente, como cuando eran niños y se colaba en el cuarto de Sirius por alguna pesadilla y éste le daba un pequeño beso en la frente y lo abrazaba fuerte.— Iré a ver a Kreacher para darle las gracias por todo.

Sirius asintió y Regulus salió de la habitación buscando la cocina, su vida estaba por cambiar completamente, pero no sentía miedo, de alguna manera sabía que con Sirius y Kreacher cuidando de él nada malo podía pasarle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a admitir que lloré escribiendo esto.
> 
> ¿Esperaban algo así sin slips? Yo tampoco.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	27. Zanahoria

• Pareja: Charlie Weasley x Oliver Wood •

Tenía que dejar de verlo, lo sabia a la perfección, si seguía así lo reprendería por no poner atención al entrenamiento y dejar que la quaffle entrara en los aros.

Pero no podía evitarlo, Charlie se veía tan guapo en su escoba, con su cabello color zanahoria alborotado por el viento, cruzando miradas con él de vez en cuando para hacerle entender que debía concentrarse más y Oliver trataba de disimular que no estaba viendo lo sexy que se veía montado en su escoba.

Oliver nunca creyó que algo o más bien alguien pudiera distraerlo del quidditch, pero es que desde que regresó a clases ese año se había dado cuenta que el pequeño crush que sentía por Charlie Weasley, su capitán, había crecido exponencialmente.

Le gustaba mucho, Charlie no solo era guapo e increíble jugando quidditch, también era divertido, inteligente y siempre era tan dulce y amable con él, era inevitable que no se fijara en Charlie, para ojos de miles era el chico perfecto.

\- Wood, necesito hablar contigo.— Había dicho Charlie al terminar el entrenamiento.

\- Dime.

\- Hoy estuviste muy distraído, no puedes dejar que eso pase en un partido real.

\- Yo lo sé, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.— Oliver se sentía realmente mal, el no perdía la concentración del juego nunca y además no quería que Charlie lo viera así de distraído.

\- ¿Estas bien? te he notado raro estos días. — “Charlie se preocupa siempre por todos, no solo por ti” se repetía para no caer más en ese enamoramiento.

\- Si, no te preocupes, solo… no todo esta bien en casa.— ¿En serio? que idiota, cómo no se le ocurrió decir otra mentira, ¿ahora qué hará si le pregunta más cosas sobre el tema?

\- Lo lamento mucho Oli, espero que no sea nada grave y recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estoy, aunque sea solo hablar.— No podía ser más perfecto.

\- Gracias Charlie.

Habían pasado dos semanas y Oliver se sentía bien evitando a Charlie, no quería que el chico le volviera a preguntar algo sobre sus problemas familiares, que eran obviamente inexistentes, desde el ultimo entrenamiento el capital del equipo no le había vuelto a hablar, pero era mejor seguir evitando esa conversación, ya había notado que el pelirrojo lo observaba en el gran comedor y en la sala común.

\- ¡Oliver! — Charlie se acercaba corriendo hacia él por el pasillo, no había nadie así que no podía fingir que no lo había oído.

\- Hola Charlie, ¿pasa algo? — trató de regular su voz, sabía que en cualquier momento su nerviosismo lo podía traicionar.

\- No, yo solo quería darte esto.— Charlie estiró la mano para darle un libro.

\- ¿El Principito?

\- Si, es un libro que a mi siempre me ayuda cuando no sé qué hacer o como sentirme y pues quería dártelo.

\- No era necesario Charlie, no sé que decir.

\- No digas nada, solo léelo si quieres, tal vez te ayude.

\- No…— Oliver se arrepintió de decir eso automáticamente al ver la cara de perro triste que puso Charlie. — Me refiero a que, no me pasa nada Charlie, te mentí, no tengo problemas en casa.

\- No entiendo, ¿por que mentirías?

\- Porque me sentía avergonzado de aceptar que ese día me distraje por estar viéndote volar, porque me gusta ver el viento jugando con tu cabello y tu cara de concentración y ahora me siento terrible, me estas dando un libro que significa mucho para ti porque te mentí, soy una persona horrible Charlie y tú eres tan tú, no merezco que me vuelvas a hablar nunca en la vida. —Oliver al fin dejó salir toda su frustración.

\- ¿Me veías volar? — Charlie había sacado a relucir la sonrisa más sincera que había visto Oliver jamás.

\- Si.— Oliver no sabía qué más decir, aún se sentía avergonzado.

\- Bueno, eso no es tan malo, a mi también me gusta verte volar y como frunces el ceño cuando ves la quaffle acercarse y como celebras cada que anotamos puntos.

Charlie se había acercado a él mientras colocaba una mano en su rostro para comenzar a acariciar suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar, Oliver estaba en shock, ¿iba a pasar lo que el creía que iba a pasar?

El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente para rozar sus labios con los de Oliver, éste estaba volando, no podía creer que Charlie en vez de enojarse con él, le haya confesado que también le gustaba y que lo este besando en ese momento.

Habían pasado unas semanas y Charlie y él habían iniciado un noviazgo, ahora se besaban todo el tiempo, entre clases, en la sala común y hasta en el gran comedor, le encantaba Charlie, Oliver ya hasta se había acostumbrado a las bromas de sus hermanos sobre besos y un árbol y no sabia que cosas más iban canturreando los gemelos.

Estaba nuevamente en el entrenamiento, tratando de no distraerse, pero ahora si era más difícil si su novio se la pasaba guiñándole el ojo y volando frente a él solo para que lo volteara a ver.

\- Wood necesito hablar contigo.— Ya había terminado el entrenamiento y estaban en los vestidores.

\- Dime. —Ambos entendían lo cómico de la situación.

\- Hoy estuviste muy distraído, no puedes dejar que eso pase en un partido real. — Charlie se esforzaba por remarcar el déjà vu entre ellos.

\- No es mi culpa que te veas tan sexy volando.— Oliver sabia perfectamente bien como hacer sonrojar a su novio y ahí estaba, el color zanahoria de su cara había igualado al de su cabello.

\- No puedo evitar eso.— Charlie dejaba sacar su lado coqueto mientras se acercaba para tomar a su novio por la cintura.

\- Yo no puedo evitar verte.— Oliver decidió cerrar el mínimo espacio que quedaba entre los dos con un beso bastante apasionado.

¿Quién diría que una mentira piadosa haría que el capitán del equipo de quidditch se convirtiera en su novio? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pregunten, ni yo lo vi venir.
> 
> espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	28. Bufanda

• Pareja: James Potter x Severus Snape • 

\- ¿A que huele la de ustedes? —Sirius le decía sus amigos en clase de pociones, ese día habían hecho amortentia.

\- Chocolate, libros, pergamino…

\- ¿Solo eso?—Remus había asentido rápidamente.— Se supone que son cuatro aromas.

\- Tal vez a Moony aún no le aparece el cuarto Sirius, no lo molestes. — James estaba seguro que el cuarto aroma sería relacionado con su mejor amigo, pero estaba consciente del miedo de Remus por expresar sus sentimientos.

\- La mía huele a puerto, hojas frescas, petricor y perro.

\- En serio eres narcisista eh, la mía huele a miel, quidditch, petricor y ¿vainilla? eso es raro, no me gusta la vainilla.

\- No siempre son olores que nos agraden, pueden ser algo que te recuerde a alguien.— le había dicho Remus muy amable.

Las clases habían terminado por ese día y los tres amigos decidieron ir cerca del bosque prohibido, necesitaban ir a buscar algunos ingredientes frescos para una poción que estaban inventando, que si salía bien podría ayudar a Remus con sus transformaciones y hacerlas menos dolorosas.

Habían caminado al rededor de 10 minutos para conseguir dictamo, Remus iba al frente con un canasta tomando las plantas necesarias, mientras que James y Sirius iban jugando a ponerse el pie y tirarse cada tanto.

\- Creo que ya es todo, hay que volver me muero de hambre.— Remus les decía como siempre con una sonrisa amable.

\- Miren alguien perdió su bufanda.—James señalaba con el dedo unos cuantos metros detrás de Remus.

\- Es de Slytherin, seguro tiene pulgas.

\- Sirius es más probable que tu tenga pulgas.— Remus le había reprendido.

\- Si Paddy, además el verde me queda bien, resalta mi belleza natural…— James había empezado a bromear mientras se ponía la prenda sobre el cuello, pero calló de la nada al notar cierto olor a vainilla.

\- ¿Qué, se quedaron los colmillos de alguien en esa cosa y se te clavaron? —Bromeo Sirius por el cambio te tono de James.

\- ¿James? — Remus observaba preocupado a su amigo, había sido un cambio de expresiones muy dramático.

\- Huele a Vainilla, huele exactamente igual a la vainilla de la poción. —Tres pares de ojos parecía que iban a saltar de sus cuencas.

Se encontraban en su habitación debatiendo sobre quien podría ser la dueña o dueño de la bufanda, James había guardado el pedazo de tela en su mochila después de salir del shock, fueron a cenar y al terminar corrieron a su cuarto para encerrarse a debatir sobre la bufanda.

James estaba muy sorprendido, no le gustaba nadie, nunca se había fijado en nadie, en qué momento su cuerpo y mente dijeron “te gusta alguien que huele a vainilla”

\- Entonces dices que no te gusta nadie, que nunca has ligado con alguien y que jamás te ha fijado de esa forma en alguna persona.

\- Si, Sirius, ya te dije eso mas de tres veces.

\- Es extraño, creí que el olor a vainilla podría ser de algún pariente, pero ahora sabemos que alguien te gusta.— Remus seguía tratando de entender la situación.

\- No me gusta nadie, ya les dije, pero es raro, que mi cuerpo haya hecho esto, como si fuera mi alma gemela.

\- ¿Almas gemelas? si claro, tal vez si fueras más abierto a tus emociones y menos bobo al darte cuenta si le gustas a alguien esto sería más fácil.

\- Mira quien lo dice.

\- ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Chicos no es el momento de pelear.— Remus sabia que de esa discusión no saldría nada bueno.— Seguro que en el mapa dirá quien se dirige hacia allá para recuperarla, aunque de todos modos seria muy difícil, 7 días a la semana, 24 hora cada uno y sin contar el hecho de que tal vez esa persona no le importe perder una bufanda, digo la gran mayoría de esa casa tiene dinero de sobra para más de mil bufandas.

Remus no quería decepcionar a James, al chico se le había metido la idea en la cabeza de que tenia un alma gemela y que inconscientemente su cerebro había elegido a alguien especial.

Había pasado una semana y los tres chicos estaba agotados, trataban de observar el mapa todo el tiempo, James les había pedido hacer guardia en las noches por si esa persona iba a esa hora, Sirius y Remus a pesar de saber que eso ya era extremista lo intentaron las primeras noches, después se quedaban dormidos y James no podía culparlos.

Estaban en un pasillo donde no solía transitar tanta gente, trataban de descansar después de clases y Remus ya estaba listo para sacar el mapa y empezar su guardia.

\- Ya no vamos a seguir con esto.— James se veía triste y decaído mientras se confesaba con sus amigos. — Es una tontería, es olor a vainilla, por Merlin, cualquiera puede oler a eso, fue estúpido de mi parte creer que hay alguien que me gusta sin que yo lo sepa.

\- Es verdad, auch.— Remus le había dado un codazo a Sirius.

\- Lamento oír eso James, ya verás que habrá alguien para ti y que te darás cuenta conscientemente.

Los tres amigos se habían quedado petrificados al oír “Perdí mi bufanda hace unos días buscando dictamo y cuando volví en la hora de la cena ya no estaba”.

No podía ser verdad, era Severus Snape charlando muy tranquilamente con Regulus Black.

\- ¡Yo tengo tu bufanda y creo que somos almas gemelas! — James se había levantado rápidamente y ni Sirius o Remus pudieron detenerlo de lo que podía ser un choque de trenes.

\- ¿Qué? — Severus había quedado en shock.

\- Vaya Potter, ademas de ladrón y chismoso estas loco.

\- Reg.— Sirius trató de reprender a su hermano, le era imposible estar de algún lado cada que se trataba de éste contra James y viceversa.

\- ¿De qué hablas Potter? -Severus trataba de entender al Gryffindor.

\- La encontramos en el bosque y huele a vainilla y mi amortecida olía exactamente igual a tu bufanda.

\- James deberíamos… — Remus seguía tratando de alejar a su amigo de su perdición.

\- Cualquiera puede oler a vainilla Potter.— Regulus seguía insistiendo en dejar claro las incoherencias del de gafas, al parecer su amigo no superaba el shock.

\- Yo… gracias por la bufanda, lamento decirte que no es reciproco, la amortecida puede decirte quien te atrae, pero no significa que a la otra persona le pase lo mismo.

James pudo oír como su corazón se rompía, Severus le había regalado una sonrisa lastimera y el Gryffindor solo había atinado a devolverle su bufanda.

¿Por qué había actuado así? ¿Por qué creyó que Snape le agradecería con un beso? ¿Le gustaba Snape o solo era la idea de haber encontrado al dueño de la bufanda?

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que se concentraba 100% en evitar la mirada del chico de Slytherin, se sentía avergonzado, le parecía una tontería pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

Su vida no podía ir de mal en peor, ese día el profesor Slughorn lo había colocado con Snape como pareja para realizar la poción de muertos en vida, Severus se había acercado a su mesa para comenzar con el proyecto, ninguno decía nada, de vez en cuando el Slytherin le pedía algo o le decía como hacer algunas cosas para un mejor resultado.

\- Eres muy bueno en pociones. — James trató de sacar conversación, de todos modos ya todo era incomodo, no podía ponerse peor.

\- Se me da bien, mi madre me enseño todo lo que sé.

\- Prácticamente todos en mi familia paterna lo son, pero a mi no se me da bien.

\- Sigues bien las ordenes, ser un aprendiz no te iría mal. — Ambos rieron ante ese “chiste”.

\- Oye, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal el otro día, no era mi intención avergonzarte frente a tus amigos y Regulus.

\- Tranquilo, yo llegué gritando que eras mi alma gemela.

\- Creo que ese es el problema, desde ese día no puedo dejar de pensar por qué en mi amortentia estaba el olor a miel.— James sentía que se desmayaba.— Y estos días te observe y usas mucha, ¿Le pones miel a todo?

\- No es tanta.— Se defendió, por alguna razón se sentía acorralado, pero no de una manera incomoda.

\- El punto es que, tal vez si existan las almas gemelas, aunque ni siquiera estábamos enterados.

James le sonrío como un tonto y Severus le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de chico, estaban tan distraídos el uno con el otro que por primera vez una poción le había salido mal a Severus Snape, el profesor Slughorn les había bajado puntos a ambos, pero a ninguno le importó, los dos sabia que este era el comienzo de algo increíblemente nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé por qué James se pregunta por qué actuó así, es tan Gryffindor se su parte.
> 
> A Regulus aquí no le gusta James, solo le cae mal por Sirius, ya saben.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	29. Vino

• Pareja: Remus Lupin x Severus Snape •

\- ¡Harry, Theo ya esta aquí! — Había gritado Remus desde la planta baja y rápidamente se escucharon los pasos del de gafas que muy alegremente se lanzó contra su novio para besarlo

\- Ya nos vamos, no nos esperen. — Les dijo Harry jaloneando a su novio a la chimenea para llegar a la fiesta en la casa de Pansy.

\- Los vamos a esperar aunque no quieras niño, lleguen temprano o tendré que ir por ustedes de las orejas.— Severus como siempre con ese tono tan amenazante que Harry sabía de primera mano que nunca iba en serio, su tío Severus jamás lo regañaría por nada.

\- Hasta luego, buenas noches.— Theo logró decir antes de desaparecer en las llamas, siempre con esos modales inculcados desde su casa.

Harry se estaba quedando unos días con ellos, Sirius y James estaban en su segunda luna de miel y aunque Harry les había insistido que ya estaba lo suficiente grande para quedarse solo, sus papás no le confiaron eso y lo mandaron con sus tíos.

Remus le sonreía a su esposo, le encantaba verlo en modo protector con su sobrino, amaba a ese hombre, le encantaba compartir su vida con él, no se imaginaba a alguien más ocupando ese lugar.

\- Ya que Harry se fue de fiesta y Teddy está en una pijamada ¿qué te parece si nosotros hacemos lo mismo?— Remus se acercó a su esposo para robarle un beso apasionado, era verdad que ninguno iba a dormir esa noche, ¿por qué no aprovecharla?

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Le decía Severus mientras lo apretaba más en sus brazos.

Remus se separó un momento de él y se dirigió a la cocina por una botella de vino y unas copas, al volver a la sala sonrío complacido, su esposo había encendido unas velas aromáticas.

Tomaron un poco, casi nada de hecho, los besos pasaron de cero a apasionados en dos segundos, la ropa empezaba a sobrar y las caricias quemaban de una manera tan placentera.

Seguían acostados en el sofá en un enredo de piernas y brazos, habían tenido dos rondas para poder turnarse, si había algo que les encantaba era hacer eso, complacerse uno al otro al máximo y después dejarse complacer.

Remus tenia la cara oculta en el cuello de su esposo, le encantaba su olor, una mezcla de vainilla y pociones, amaba que oliera a pociones, después de todo su primer beso fue en ese salón.

Había sido en su quinto año de escuela, después de que el chico de Ravenclaw los siguiera a él ya sus amigos través del sauce boxeador hasta la casa de los gritos.

Severus había sentido que se desmayaba al ver la transformación de Remus, su cuerpo no le respondía y de la nada sitio como Sirius Black lo jalaba para sacarlo de ahí, iban saliendo de la casa por el bosque, usar el pasadizo no era una opción, el lobo no podía llegar a los terrenos de la escuela.

Sentía que Remus los seguía y era verdad, el lobo al parecer estaba enojado, giró la mirada por un segundo y vio a Potter transformarse en un ciervo que intentaba distraer al lobo, eso les dio tiempo de alejarse un poco más.

Lamentablemente no lo conseguía y opto por lanzarlo con sus astas, Severus paró en secó, por su culpa estaban lastimándose entre ellos.

\- Snape, no hay tiempo, tengo que sacarte de aquí… —Sirius no pudo terminar la frase, James no podía solo contra el lobo y podían llegar a lastimarse en serio.— Escóndete y cuando puedas huye al colegio, no te quedes.

Severus seguía en shock, vio a Black transformarse en un perro enorme, que llegó de lleno contra su mejor amigo.

Se había escondido en las ramas de un árbol, los lobos no trepan arboles ¿o si? tenía miedo, podía oír la pelea entre esos tres, ¿por qué había tenido que seguirlos? no sabia ni por qué se hacia esa pregunta, quería saber por qué Remus siempre se veía así de decaído cada mes, tenia sospechas pero no creyó que fueran reales.

Le gustaba ese chico tímido que contrastaba tanto con sus amigos y al mismo tiempo encajaba perfectamente con ellos, Remus siempre había sido amable con él, Los Black y Potter también, pero era diferente, Regulus, el gemelo de Sirius, y él habían quedado en Ravenclaw, aunque era una buena casa ninguno de los dos se llevaba con sus compañeros.

Ambos pasaban el tiempo juntos desde que se presentaron en el comedor el primero de septiembre, se hicieron mejores amigos y es así como había conocido a esos tres Gryffindor y al chico que lo eclipso por completo.

\- Ojalá Regulus estuviera aquí, él sabría que hacer.— Snape se decía a si mismo, enserio necesitaba a su mejor amigo, pero el chico estaba tan enfrascado en una poción “secreta” que le había dicho que no lo acompañaría a dar una vuelta.

Ahora lo entendía, si le hubiera dicho a donde iba seguro Black lo hubiera detenido ¿y si esa poción era para…? ya le preguntaría después, si es que esos tres no le borraban la memoria, que para ser sincero no se molestaría, había puesto en riesgo la vida de todos, ojalá también borren la de Remus, no merecía saber que Snape le hizo pasar una mala noche.

Tenía mucho sentido que Regulus lo supiera, Sirius y él se contaban todo, lo sabia porque un día el Gryffindor había llegado con un remedio para la infección estomacal, infección de la que se supone solo conocía su amigo y no el hermano de éste, le agradeció avergonzado y aceptó el remedio, seguro le ayudaría.

La luna se había ido y con ella la forma animal de los Gryffindor, Severus había hecho caso y cuando dejo de oír la pelea corrió hasta su habitación, llegó muy alterado y Regulus sin preguntarle nada lo había abrazado, Black sabía que su amigo había lastimado al chico que menos quería herir en el mundo.

Se sentía con miedo, debía disculparse con Remus, quería buscarlo y pedirle perdón, decirle que no había sido su intención hacerlo sentir así, lo conocía, el chico se sentiría temeroso de que alguien más supiera su secreto.

Iba bastante decaído por un pasillo cuando Sirius y James se acercaron a él, creyó que lo hechizarían, amenazarían o que le borraran la memoria, pero nada de eso pasó, ambos se veían preocupados, cansados y demacrados.

\- ¿Estas bien? lamento haberte dejado solo ayer.— Sirius le había dicho con una sonrisa lastimera.

\- Si, no te preocupes, entiendo ¿ustedes… él cómo esta? — Tenia que saberlo.

\- Esta descansando, tal vez salga en un rato del cuarto, ya tomó sus pociones, no te preocupes. — no sabia cómo sentirse con las palabras del de gafas.— Él no te va a odiar, Remus no puede odiar a nadie es incapaz, ya no te atormentes.

\- No quise…

\- Ven.— Sirius se acercó para abrazarlo y Severus lloró nuevamente.

Ese mismo día Severus y Regulus estaban en el aula de pociones, el profesor Slughorn siempre los dejaba usar su salón para cualquier cosa que necesitaran, después de todo eran sus mejores alumnos.

Ahora que Regulus le había confesado que efectivamente, la poción era para ayudar a Remus, lo tomó como algo personal, él junto con su amigo harían la mejor poción matalobos y no iba descansar hasta conseguir una que realmente ayudara a los hombres lobo y no solo los drogara.

Estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó a la persona que se aproximaba a ellos.

\- Ahora vengo.— Regulus se había levantado de su asiento al ver a Remus y Severus desconcertado volteo la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos mieles llenos de lagrimas derramadas por su culpa.

\- Por favor perdóname.— Remus le había dicho en un susurro. — Nunca quise lastimarte, yo no lo controlo, ojalá lo hiciera, no quise asustarte ni que tuvieras que verme así, por favor.

Severus no podía creer el gran ser humano que era Remus, le pedía perdón, cuando tenia que ser al revés, él tenia que estarle rogando por una segunda oportunidad para no perder su confianza.

Decidido se levanto a abrazar a un Remus Lupin que no dejaba de llorar y temblar, éste se aferró a Severus como si su vida dependiera de ello, el Ravenclaw no supo en qué momento había empezado a llorar, pero no quería soltar a Remus nunca, iba a cuidarlo siempre, era una promesa.

\- Yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón, yo fui el que provocó todo esto, tu no tienes que sentirte culpable por nada.

\- Odio ser esto, me odio.

\- No digas eso por favor, te prometo que pronto acabara, te lo prometo Remus.

Después de ese día se había hecho muy unido a Remus, mucho más que antes hasta que un día de luna llena había llegado, ambos estaban en el salón de pociones, Remus era el conejillo de indias para la poción de Regulus y Severus, confiaba plenamente en ellos para tomar lo que sea que hicieran.

Severus le ofreció la botella para beberla y después poder irse a la casa de los gritos, James y Sirius observaban a Remus para saber si había avances o retrocesos con las pociones.

Ese día Remus le dio la gracias y tímidamente se acercó a Severus y dejó un tierno beso en sus labios y le pidió una cita para ese fin de semana, el Ravenclaw aceptó encantado, tendría una cita con el chico de sus sueños.

Pasaron los años y por fin Regulus y él habían logrado una poción que lograba que el lobo estuviera consciente con su raciocinio humano, era inevitable la transformación, pero ahora solo era un “animago” más.

Remus y él se habían mudado juntos al salir de Hogwarts, Severus abrió una tienda de pociones junto con Regulus y Remus una de artículos mágicos inventados por él y sus dos amigos.

Llevaba una vida increíble con su esposo, fue el hombre más feliz cuando Remus le propuso matrimonio y no recuerda haber visto tan emocionado a Remus como cuando le dijo que estaba embarazado.

\- Deberíamos subir, si Harry llega nos va a ver aquí.— Remus le había dicho mientras acariciaba su pecho.

\- ¿Crees que te puedas poner ese conjunto que tanto me gusta?.— Remus no había respondido verbalmente, pero el beso que le había dado a su esposo era definitivamente una afirmación.

Tomaron las copas y la botella de vino, limpiaron un poco y fueron directo a su habitación, la noche era joven y no había niños en casa.

Severus había cumplido todas sus promesas y no dejaría de hacerlo nunca, siempre iba a seguir cuidando de Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy llego a mi cabeza lo divertido que seria que Regulus y Sirius fueran gemelos. 
> 
> Me imagino su forma de ser y es muy parecida entre super alocados y misteriosos.
> 
> Siempre me hago preguntas cuando salen más personajes en un fic, así que aquí les contesto unas cuantas.
> 
> Regulus esta casado con Charlie y viven en Rumania, su tienda de pociones creció mucho y Regulus se llevó una franquicia para estar con ese chico que lo volvió loco en cuanto lo vio.
> 
> Teddy tiene 11 y Harry 16, es por eso que se siente muy grande ya y Teddy fue a la casa de su mejor amigo, es verano y ese año entró a Hogwarts.
> 
> No sé que me pasa con Progsfoot/Starbucks/ James x Sirius, pero me gustan juntos, btw fueron a Hawaii de segunda luna de miel.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	30. Frío

• Pareja: Harry Potter x Theo Nott •

Harry y Theo habían llegado a la casa de Pansy, era el cumpleaños de la chica y obviamente lo celebraría a lo grande como siempre, cada año era una temática diferente, esta vez el tema era `Neon´ todos los invitados tenían que ir vestidos completamente de blanco para poder usar la pintura y accesorios que la chica había comprado para la ocasión.

Al llegar a la casa los chicos notaron que prácticamente había asistido todo su curso, el lugar estaba lleno de personas.

Trataron de ubicar a sus amigos, les fue un poco difícil, pero después de unos veinte minutos lo lograron.

\- Ahora si exagero Pansy.— Theo le gritaba a Blaise, la música no los dejaba tener una conversación normal.

\- Ya la conoces, no se cumplen 17 dos veces en tu vida. — Ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación prácticamente a gritos.

Ya empezaba a llegar el día siguiente y para ese entonces había demasiados jóvenes alcoholizados, personas bailando en las mesas, besuqueos y manoseos por doquier, una que otra pelea.

Theo no era demasiado de fiestas, pero Pansy era su mejor amiga y Harry era el mejor amigo del novio de la chica, trató de no separarse de Harry toda la noche, sabia que Blaise y Draco tratarían de embriagarlo de alguna forma, pero les costaría más si Harry estaba a su lado.

Harry por otro lado disfrutaba mucho de salir a bailar, no bebía demasiado, no le gustaba la sensación de mareo, eso por lo regular lo convertía en el amigo que cuida a sus amigos, pero esa noche tenía otros planes, sus amigos ya estaban grandes, no podía cuidarlos siempre.

\- ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo? — Harry le había dicho en un grito a su novio que solo asintió, ya estaba cansado de gritar.

Subieron rápidamente y se colaron en la habitación de Pansy, agradecían que el hechizo que colocaron los padres de la chica para que nadie fuera al segundo piso les permitiera el paso, que bueno que eran amigos de la familia.

\- Creo que estoy sordo. — Theo dijo lanzándose a la cama.

\- Mi garganta quema.— Harry le siguió para acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

Theo le devolvió el abrazo y se acurrucó contra el pecho del de gafas, se sentía bien estar así.

Los besos y las caricias no tardaron en llegar, ambos eran inexpertos en el tema del sexo y muy pocas veces se dejaban llevar así.

\- Espera.— Susurró Theo.

\- Perdón, ¿te sientes incomodo?

\- Si, pero no por ti, es que estamos en la cama de Pansy y llegó a mi mente la pregunta de cuántas veces habrán tenido sexo ella y Ron aquí.

\- Theo que horror, no quiero pensar en eso.— Empezaron a reír a carcajadas, a Harry le gustaba mucho lo ocurrente que era su novio.

\- Podríamos ir a mi casa, si tu quieres claro.

\- Si, me gustaría.— Theo le dio un corto beso a su novio y ambos bajaron para tomar la chimenea, decidieron no despedirse de sus amigos o no los dejarían irse, ya luego se disculparían con Pansy.

Llegaron a la bonita casa de los Potter-Black, era bastante acogedora, Theo conocía de memoria como llegar al cuarto de su novio, ese lugar que los había visto besarse y abrazarse por horas.

Ambos estaban agradecidos de que los padres de Harry no estuvieran en casa, siempre que su novio iba a verlo, James y Sirius iban a preguntar cualquier tontería solo para chicharros e interrumpirlos, tal vez por eso jamás habían subido el tono de sus besos.

Estaban recostados en la cama del Gryffindor, Theo tenia su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio mientras Harry lo abrazaba y dejaba pequeñas caricias en su espalda.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Le ofreció Harry.

\- Estoy bien, gracias.— Theo jamas iba dejar sus modales de lado.

¿Alguna vez pensante en…? ya sabes. — Harry no tardo en sonrojarse por preguntarle eso a su novio.

\- Si. — A pesar de sonar tan sereno como siempre Harry pudo notar el nerviosismo en Theo.

\- ¿En serio? y… ¿conmigo?

\- Pues si bobo, con quién más.

\- Bueno estas enamorado de Myron Wagtail, no sé si pueda competir contra él.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse, era bien sabido que Theo tenia un crush con el vocalista de Las Brujas de Macbeth, pero él sabia que nadie podía competir contra su Harry.

\- Una vez soñé contigo, ya sabes, de esa forma.— Theo sentía que la cara le quemaba, nunca le había contado a nadie sobre eso, era algo intimo.

\- ¿Y fue bueno? — Harry trató de bromear, sabia que era un tema serio en su relación, sus padres le habían enseñado que siempre debe haber comunicación y sobre todo para el sexo entre la pareja, pero quería que su novio se relajara y bromear funcionaba para ambos.

\- Fue muy bueno de hecho, hiciste bien tu trabajo.— Ahora era Harry el que se sentía menos tenso al escuchar a su novio bromear con eso.— ¿Tú haz pensado en mi cuando…? ya sabes.

\- Si, la verdad siempre pienso en ti, aunque me siento un poco sucio y culpable después, me da miedo que pienses que solo pienso en ti de esa forma y que te incomode.

\- No me incomoda, creo que me gusta que pienses en mi, yo pienso en ti, aunque aveces se cuela Myron Wagtail.— Todo volvió a ser risas en la habitación.

\- Eres un malvado.— Le dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba para quedar cara a cara con su hermoso novio.

Se quedaron viendo y sonriendo unos cuantos minutos ninguno decía nada, la manos de Theo fueron a las mejillas de Harry y por fin rompió la distancia entre ellos.

No tardaron mucho en empezar a usar sus manos para colarlas dentro de la ropa del otro, se comenzaron a escuchar gemidos tímidos y varios “¿Quieres?” “¿Puedo?” por parte de ambos.

Esa bella noche de verano era testigo de lo mucho que se deseaban dos enamorados inexpertos.

\- ¿Estas cómodo? — Estaban abrazados frente a frente, con una pierna de Harry en medio de las de Theo y Harry no podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Si.—Theo continuaba dejando pequeños besos sobre el cuello y pecho de su novio, ninguno creía que al fin lo hubieran hecho.

Llevaban más de 20 minutos en esa posición, no querían soltarse, realmente no hablaban, solo se dejaban besos y caricias bastante castas para lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Harry, tengo frío.

Ambos se levantaron para meterse a la cama, estaban tan relajados que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y fácilmente llegaron al mundo de los sueños.

Harry se quedo dormido pensando que ahora sí sus tíos lo regañarían por no haber llegado a dormir, pero no importaba, aguantaría el castigo de ellos y el de sus padres cuando les cuenten solo por estar dormido en los brazos de Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spin-Off del OS Vino.
> 
> Me enamoré, me gustó mucho escribir este OS, además de la pareja (que me encanta), quería dejar clara lo sana que es una relación mientras haya respeto y comunicación.
> 
> No se puede negar lo lindo que es el siempre preguntar como se siente la otra persona y no solo asumir "que le gusta".
> 
> Siempre cuídense mucho en ese aspecto de la vida.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.
> 
> \- Boris.


	31. Calabaza

• Pareja: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter • 

Draco se moría de nervios, acababa de descubrir que tenia dos meses de embarazo, no tenia idea de como se lo diría a Harry, ese no era su plan, ambos trabajarían un tiempo, harían crecer sus carreras, no podía estar embarazado, siempre se cuidaban, usaban hechizos y tomaban pociones, no era posible tener tan mala suerte de ser ese .01%

Llevaban cuatro años juntos desde que anunciaron su noviazgo en su sexto año del colegio, sus padres estaban muy felices y los de Harry ni hablar, siempre celebraban al máximo todo lo que él hacía.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? tenia antojos, por Merlin quería tomar jugo de calabaza a todas horas y ni hablar de las nauseas, “seguro me hizo daño el pollo del otro día” se dijo a si mismo casi por un mes, era obvio que no quiso ver la realidad.

¿Qué pensaría Harry? su novio esta enfrascado en su escuela primaria, era algo tan nuevo y necesario para la sociedad, el proyecto de Harry era innovador, acogería a todos los niños magos para estudiar antes de entrar a Hogwarts, le ayudaría a los nacidos de muggles a entender lo que son y evitar que se sientan como bichos raros.

Y él no estaba listo, no quería ser padre aún, quería terminar su novela y convertirla en una trilogía, tenia una meta clara, desde que era niño su sueño era ser escritor y si ya terminaba exhausto de escribir todo el día y de frustrarse cuando no estaba inspirado, ¿Que haría con un bebé? no podía tener un bebé, no ahora, esperaba que Harry lo entendiera.

Sentado en la cama veía su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, tenia en sus manos la poción abortiva que había pedido ese mismo día, estaba seguro de lo que quería, pero tenía que decirle a Harry, le daba miedo, nunca había salido un tema así en su relación, ¿se enojaría con él?

Escuchó las llamas de la chimenea, su novio acababa de llegar a casa, sentía el estomago revuelto y ya no sabia si era por le embarazo o por su nerviosismo.

Harry subió muy contento a su cuarto, le dio un beso en los labios y otro en la frente antes de ir al armario a cambiarse la ropa por algo más cómodo.

Amaba mucho a Harry y se imaginaba una familia con él, pero no era el momento, no era su momento.

\- ¿Cuantas palabras hoy, eh? — Harry siempre le hacía la misma pregunta, trataba de motivarlo para que no dejara nunca ese sueño.

\- Ninguna.

\- ¿Por qué, pasó algo? - Harry salió cambiado ya con una pijama y pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de Draco.— Oye, hay días que simplemente no llega la inspiración, no pasa nada por darse un descanso.— Se acercó para abrazar a su novio.

\- No quiero que me odies.

\- No digas locuras jamás podría odiarte.— Draco no dejaba esa expresión de tristeza. —Draco me estas preocupando.

\- Compre una poción…

\- Okay.

\- Es para abortar, tengo dos meses. —Harry se veía bastante calmado y Draco no supo como interpretar eso. — No luces sorprendido.

\- Bueno, ya lo sabía, solo esperaba que me dijeras que querías hacer tú y ahora ya lo sabemos.— Harry volvió a dejar un beso en la frente de su novio.— ¿La poción solo se toma una vez?

Draco estaba estupefacto, Harry lo sabia, le había quitado de las manos la poción para leer las instrucciones, no se había enojado con su decisión, ¿cómo sabia eso y él no?

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Tomabas jugo de calabaza en la mañana, en la tarde, en la noche, con donas o con galletas, querías ir por pastel pasadas las 6:00 p.m. y no soy sanador pero creo que un pollo no puede hacerte daño por un mes.

\- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

\- Porque creí que ya sabias pero que aun no tomabas tu decisión, te estaba dando tu espacio, no sabia que no tenias ni idea. — Draco no podía creer que Harry lo conociera tan bien.

\- ¿No te molesta?

\- No ¿por qué me molestaría?, si lo quieres tener, lo tenemos, si no lo quieres tener, no lo tenemos y ya esta, no hay más.

\- Quiero tomar la poción.— Draco ya sentía las lagrimas acumularse. — Y quiero que estés conmigo.

\- Aquí voy a estar siempre.— Harry le decía mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos.

\- Voy a tener muchos cólicos.

\- Y yo te voy a preparar un té cada que tengas, aquí dice que puedes tomar de... orégano.— La cara de asco que hizo Harry le sacó una risa a Draco, sabia que todo estaba bien y siempre iba a estarlo.

Draco bebió la poción por tres días, estuvo prácticamente una semana en cama, los dolores en el vientre eran muy fuertes, Harry había cambiado su horario, Draco le insistió en qué debía ir a trabajar, pero Harry le recordó la promesa que le hizo, así que llegaron a un acuerdo y Harry solo iba dos horas para checar como iba el proyecto y volvía a casa para cuidar de Draco

Diez años después Draco lanzaba el sexto y último libro de su saga, el primero había sido Best Seller y la historia no podía quedar en tres, estaban en la fiesta de lanzamiento y a lo lejos veía a Harry y a sus suegros con sus bellos gemelos de apenas dos años, James y Lucy, se vean tan lindos con sus túnicas formales, estaba feliz de haber esperado para ser padre, Harry era un gran profesor en la escuela primaria y el cumplió su sueño de escribir a lo grande.

Hace tres años que su pareja y él se sentían bastante estables, la escuela ya funcionaba bien, ya no era algo nuevo y sus libros se vendían como pan caliente, sabía a donde iban sus personajes y también sabia a donde quería ir su vida.

Habló con Harry para preguntarle si el se sentía listo para ser papá, el de gafas sin dudarlo le dijo que si, era bastante obvio, era bueno con los niños y siempre ha sido una persona muy cariñosa, esa noche abrazados en su cama le confesó a Harry que él también se sentía listo, su novio le regalo una sonrisa picara y pusieron manos a la obra, para empezar a crear un bebé.

Se sentía completo, se carrera iba en incremento y ya tenia ideas para su nueva saga literaria, habían llegado a casa y fueron directo a su habitación después de acostar a sus bebés.

Estaban exhaustos, esas fiestas siempre los dejaban así, no tardaron en meterse a la cama y acomodarse para dormir.

\- Harry, ¿éstas dormido? — Susurró Draco mientras veía hacia el techo.

\- No.— Esta vez había susurrado Harry y ambos rieron.

\- Tengo dos meses de embarazo. —Harry se giró para poder ver a su esposo.

\- Ya lo sabia.

\- ¿Cómo? ahora no tome jugo de calabaza.

\- Porque tu nunca comes zanahorias y ahora es tu colación favorita.

\- No se si me alegra o me asusta que me conozcas tanto San Potter.- Draco le regalo una sonrisa. - Espero que esta vez sea solo uno.

Harry se acercó para darle un beso suave a Draco y comenzó a acariciar su vientre, el Gryffindor siempre iba a esperar a que Draco supiera que quería hacer para apoyarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que el derecho a elegir sobre tu cuerpo es un derecho humano y todxs tienen que respetarlo.
> 
> Spoiler: no fue solo uno, Remus II y Regulus II venían en camino.
> 
> Esto se terminó, quiero llorar, no me creo que haya escrito un os diario, hubo días que no tenia ni idea de qué escribir y se notó porque los entregaba en la madrugada.
> 
> Hubo dos Jegulus, dos Drarrys, uno de Grindeldore pero se mencionó en otros dos y dos James x Scorpius, así es amixes, son mis OTP.
> 
> Me gustaría saber cuál fue su favorito, yo no sabría elegir.
> 
> Agradezco mucho a todas las personas por haber leído estos OS, por sus votos y sus comentarios, enserio muchas gracias de todo corazón.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en otros fics.
> 
> \- Boris.


End file.
